Unlikely both
by Zetara
Summary: When Lena is spiraling down a depressing train of thoughts, an unlikely friend talks to her and for some reason they connect in a way they hadn't before. And for once, it is not Kara Danvers who is there to support Lena, but Alex Danvers, which leave the Girl of Steel feeling at odds now. I don't own the rights of the brand. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** You know I don't ship, but I've just loved their dynamic too much lately not to do this. (Just to be clear, Alex does know Kara is Supergirl in this story and Lena and Alex are not in a first name basis...yet) That being said, enjoy.

* * *

Lena Luthor pressed the cold glass of scotch against her temple. The loud noise of the bar helped to drown all the thoughts that crossed through her head. Some days all the pain and suffer wasn't worth it. Sometimes redemption was simply an ideal and not a conviction. Why did she have to prove herself over and over again for sins that weren't even her own? She was just exhausted from it all.

"Another one, please" she asked the bartender without looking up, fearing that if she made herself noticeable then her peaceful evening would be ruined by someone recognizing her. But as luck would have it, someone did know her right off the bat.

"I do hope your driver is waiting for you outside, Miss Luthor. I have the jurisdiction to do a breathalyzer" the redheaded woman said sitting next to her "but then again, that would be very hypocrite on my behalf, since I intend to get as much booze as I can into my blood stream in the next two hours"

"Agent Danvers" Lena half smiled "what could bring a law enforcer like yourself to a bar in a week night?"

"Regrets, what else?" she signaled to the bartender that immediately poured her a glass.

"Well, I have my full share of those" Lena muttered "alongside every other action my last name can weight on my shoulders"

"So one of those days, huh?" Alex asked knowing all too well the empty look in her eyes, she had seen it plenty of times on her own reflection.

"One of those lives, Agent Danvers" Lena added quietly taking a long sip with her sight still fixed forwards.

Alex tilted her head looking at her cautiously. She was used of seeing Lena in a fight mode. In the past both had quite a share of bickering and disagreements, but in all that time, she had never seen her so down and deflated "What's troubling you so much, Miss Luthor?"

Lena chuckled "You just said it, 'Luthor'" she gazed into her drink "It's hard to be a shadow. No matter how much I try to make my legacy to throw some light into the darkness my family is, it's never enough. I guess you don't understand it. I grew up to be compared to one of the brightest minds. No matter what I did, it was never as impressing as what Lex could do. Any achievement I might accomplish was just dull in contrast. After a while, I just felt like I wasn't good enough, it's hard to have a sibling like that"

"You'd be surprised" Alex murmured to herself. Then, against her better judgment, she softly laid a hand on Lena's back "Listen, you should never put yourself as a runner up. Not to Lex or to anyone at all. You are Lena _Freaking_ Luthor. You own not one, but two mayor companies in National City. You have literally saved the city and the world and never once asked for the recognition or compensation, you did it because that's just in your nature. That's just who you are. The only person you should try to surpass is yourself. That's your only competition. Be better to prove something to yourself, not to someone else"

Lena held a watery smile, chuckling to cover for the fact that her words had caught her off guard. She rapidly cleared her eyes as she looked away from her eyes "You would be a great soccer coach, Agent Danvers" she sniffed a bit "thank you for the encouragement" she said sincerely, still embarrassed of her own display of emotionality.

Alex smirked humming a response, rubbing her back for comfort before taking some distance and allowing the CEO to maintain her façade and pride intact.

The next sound to fill in for the silence was Alex phone "And that's my cue" she sighed "I have to head back to work" she reached for her wallet.

"No, please. Let me pay for your drink" Lena asked.

"This one is on me" Alex cut her off with a smile "When is the last time a friend paid for your tab? We both know Kara is as broke as they come" she set the bill down "Take care and take a cab" Alex gave her last piece of advice before walking away. Suddenly the whole room came back to reality, all the noise, all the people that was around her…for the moments Alex had been with her, there had been nothing else but both of them and their words. Lena looked at her almost empty glass and pushed it away. She didn't need that last sip to face reality.

* * *

Alex Danvers inspected her sister's desk. It was full of pink stickers with reminders of the things she needed to do as a reporter. There was a picture of both of them hugging back in their childhood house and some other decorations that gave the impression that Kara Danvers was the embodiment of a sunflower. And quite literally she gained her strength from the sun, so the comparison was more than adequate.

"Sorry for making you wait, Alex" Kara said as she approached "You said you had some updates on last week's attack?" she asked in a lower tone.

"Yes, Winn found a lead, but since our communication could be compromised, he asked me to give this to you in person" she extended the file "for your eyes only, so be sure to have a better security system than the lock from your diary"

"Hey!"

Alex just smirked in return as the expression from her sister was one of utter indignation. But her gesture turned from that to one of surprise and happiness in an instant. "Lena! Hi!"

"Hello, Kara" she answered in her usual tone.

"Did we have something planned for today?" she asked a bit confused "Was I supposed to meet a deadline-?"

Lena shook her head no with a radiant smile while looking down at her own shoes for an instant "No, none of that, I'm actually here for something else" she gazed up to look at Alex "Agent Danvers"

"You sure know how to handle a hangover, Miss Luthor"

Lena smiled amused, while Kara seemed downright shocked that her sister would make such a comment.

"I was hoping I would run into you, I heard you were in the building and I was hoping you would let me buy you lunch? As a thank you for last night"

"Oh" Alex said a bit aback.

"You can refuse, of course" Lena jumped to say "you don't have to feel pressured to agree"

"No, that's ok" Alex shrugged nonchalant "I'm free right now"

"Well, that's great!" Lena said brightly "I'll just tell my secretariat we are heading out so things run smoothly in my absence"

"Sure" Alex nodded while the CEO turned around.

Kara eyed her sister with suspicion and confusion as she now had a lunch date with her best friend.

"W-what was that about?"

"What?" Alex asked unphased.

"Why are you and Lena going out and what happened last night between you two?" she said out loud before realizing how the phrasing sounded "I mean-"

"Nothing. I just ran into her at a bar last night. She seemed like she needed someone to talk to, so I played the part"

"But…why didn't she call me?"

"I don't know Kara. I just happened to be there, don't read too much into it" Alex waved her concern off.

"All set. So, shall we?" Lena called from the entrance.

"Lead the way" Alex followed her out.

* * *

"So, thank you again for doing this" Lena said as she unfolded her napkin neatly on her lap.

"I'm the one that should be thanking you, I don't think I've ever been to a restaurant wh ere they don't serve burgers. One of the many quirks of having Kara as a sister"

"Well, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself" Lena tilted her head to a side as Alex took her glass of water "So…I kept thinking…you were so considered and thoughtful hearing all my complaints and I didn't even get the chance to ask why you were dealing with your regrets through alcohol"

Alex almost spited out her drink.

"Sorry, I phrased that horribly!" Lena apologized immediately reaching for a napkin, but to her surprise, Alex was snorting.

"No, that's fine" she cleaned herself while drawing attention to their table "you just sounded like my mom"

"Oh" Lena half smiled awkwardly "I didn't meant to give you a scolding, we both know if anyone needs a lecture regarding drinking habits is me"

"Well, I hope you don't plan on quitting soon, 'cause I would run out of drinking buddies" Alex said lightly "Kara is no fun in that regard, she has two speeds, either zero or a hundred"

"I've only know zero thus far" Lena commented.

"Yeah, I doubt you'll see her drunk"

"Anyways…" Lena looked at her expectantly and Alex knew she had no other means to evade her previous question "I'm going to sound like a broken record but… I had one of those 'Maggie' days"

"I see" Lena whispered "Sawyers"

"Yeah…"

"You must miss her terribly"

"That's the thing…I miss the concept of what we had together" Alex began "I saw myself with her, with a future, I was ready for a wedding for crying out-" Alex stopped herself when she felt her voice crack "but there was a deal breaker and…it all crumbled"

"You regret letting her go?"

"No…I regret investing so much of me into someone else. I poured my dreams and hopes in a life with her. Of course I don't regret our time together but it's hard to think of her without feeling betrayed and that's such an unfair thing to say, she did nothing wrong. So no, I don't miss her but I miss what we had" Alex explained "I just want a family of my own…"

"You have a family" Lena said tenderly.

"I know but…I feel like the odd one out. I love my mom but we don't always see eye to eye and losing my dad was just…" she clenched her fist so tight her knuckles turned white "And Kara is amazing, but her arrival shifted so many things in my life. I just wanted to have my little corner of the world. A place I could call my own, people with whom I could build something new…is it such a weird thing to say?" Alex barely gazed up, dubious of meeting emerald eyes. It was strange to open up to a Luthor. Their interactions weren't very common, but in a way it was reassuring to talk to someone other than her usual moral support.

"It makes perfect sense" Lena said soothingly, as if singing a lullaby "All I've ever wanted was a fresh start although I have not once considered marriage. But I understand wanting someone on your corner, to support you, hold you…love you. You wanted a family, that's not a crime. And for what it's worth, I think you'll be an excellent mother. I know it won't mean much coming from me since my role mother was Lillian, but-"

"No, it means a lot" Alex cut her out "You have seen the very worst and if you see potential in me to be a good mom, then maybe I'm not hopeless" she said heartedly "Besides, I wouldn't want to raise Lex Luthor 2.0" she added jokingly to change the mood.

Lena's jaw dropped with a smile "That was uncalled for!"

Both women had a laugh out of it.

"Anyways, I think that concludes both our therapy sessions" Alex smirked before raising her glass "for our messed up problems"

"Cheers to that" she gently clashed her cup of wine before a man approached them.

"Excuse me, are you Lena Luthor?" he asked as they settled the glasses down.

"In the flesh" answered Alex unaware of how her companion had become wary.

The man grabbed her cup and threw it on her face "That's for the hundred your brother killed! My cousin died because of him!" he raged while Alex stood up in a jolt holding the man in a key lock.

"Settle down!" she ordered "I'm a federal agent and I can get you arrested" she warned.

"They have to pay!" the man yelled back.

"She didn't even do-!"

"An eye for an eye!" he shouted.

Lena rose up cleaning herself with a napkin "It's quite alright, Agent Danvers. I'm rather used to these scenes" she explained almost apologetically "Set him free, I won't press charges"

Alex looked at her wide eyed "But-!"

"It's really ok" she emphasized in a hushed tone, her eyes averting every single gawk that came her way.

Alex then understood she was more concerned about the undesired attention than the empty threats of the man.

She exhaled resigned "Sir, I'm going to let go you now, you are to leave this facility right away, understood?"

He grunted an affirmative as he was harshly drove to the exit. As that happened Alex tried to look at Lena, but she kept her face concealed.

"Miss Luthor!" the manager approached.

"How could you let that man-?!" Alex was charging towards the slim man, when Lena cut her approach short.

"I am really sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Francois" she handed him some clipped hundred dollar bills "I hope this covers the expenses"

"Mais, oui, Miss Luthor. We are truly mortified this happened"

"It's not your fault" she smiled weakly "we should leave, Agent Danvers" Lena called without waiting for a reply as she went to the street.

Once Alex caught up to her, the red haired woman searched for the man to be in the crowd so she could properly give him a scare.

"I'm sorry I cut our lunch short" Lena said while still facing the ground.

"What was that?!"

"I hope I can get the chance to make it up to-"

"What the heck was that?!" she pointed at the restaurant.

"It's not for the faint of heart to go out for lunch with a Luthor, Agent Danvers" Lena said with little resolve in her voice.

"How often do accidents like this happen?" Alex demanded.

"Usually it's just verbal outrages; It's rare that they take action" she explained while looking at her now ruined outfit.

Alex then stopped her outburst to consider how Lena might actually be feeling. She reached into her pocket pulling out a paper napkin she happened to have. "Are you ok?" she handed it to her.

"Yeah, it's just always a bit of a shock, even though I should be used to it"

"You should never have to get used to this" she remarked firmly "You should ask for a restriction order"

"Against a fifth of the global population?" she asked "let's be practical, it's far better if I am the one that puts the distance"

Alex sighed in defeat.

"I know you might think me naïve or even submissive for my evasion, but this is how I've decided to deal with such situations. The least the press gets into my personal life the better. A good defense can be the best offense"

Alex put her hands on her hips looking down to contemplate "I sorta get it. It's gotta be hard to feel half of the world has it against you. Still, I think you should be entitled to live your life without fear of recrimination"

Lena frowned for a moment, those words sounded awfully personal coming from her. Perhaps she had her own share of dealing with people.

"Anyways" Alex messed her own hair up "you should put your clothes in salt or something; they'll get stained for sure.

"They are not my priority at this point" Lena said "I'll change when I get home"

"That's a long ride at rush hour" Alex pointed "You know? My place is near; I have beer in the fridge and a change of clothes. Plus, no one in that part of town would recognize you even if your face was on the side of a bus"

Lena chuckled "You know what? Yeah. Let's go"

* * *

Suddenly, what was meant to be a couple of hours turned into a whole afternoon of hanging out. Alex couldn't recall the last time she had such a great time with someone other than Kara and her game nights. This was a different dynamic. After Lena had cleaned herself up and put on some sweat pants and a National City University sweater, both woman had turned on the TV and watched a college robotic competition. Lena had no idea the older Danvers sibling knew so much about technology. So she was pleasantly surprised when Alex called the teams out on their mistakes during the course.

"Come on! Even a five year old could wire that!" Alex screamed at the screen holding her beer, just like a fan pretending to be a coach on a sports game.

"They could easily just program the whole course into the AI instead of giving individual commands on each of the tests" Lena added.

"Well, not everyone runs a tech enterprise like you" she countered "let the kids learn and grow" she mocked.

Their chat was cut short by a knock at the door.

"Oh! I hope is the delivery guy. I swear, if they mix my order I'm going to be so mad!" Alex warned while getting off the sofa and to the door.

"Imagine when I ask for a kale pizza"

"That's downright your evil Luthor genes showing through, no one would ever conceive such an abomination" she called over her shoulder while opening the door.

"I'm hurt!" Lena replied throwing a hand to her chest in mockery.

"Yeah-yeah" Alex rolled her eyes ready to face the delivery guy when instead her sister walked in with her sight fixed to the binder on her hands.

"I brought the latest report in. When Winn told me you hadn't showed up, I assumed you were doing some field work but I couldn't call you since you said our communications might be-"

"Kara!" Alex called her, making the alien girl look up to find her sister in casual clothing and her best friend lying on the couch in even more casual attire.

"Le-Lena? What-what are you doing here?" she asked fixing her glasses before shooting her sister a glare "You could have told me you had company"

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't _hear_ us, since we were being so loud" Alex answered in code as how Supergirl's hearing had missed their voices.

"Guess I was distracted" Kara replied through her clenched jaw.

"I'm sorry, I hope you didn't have anything planned, I can leave if that's the case" Lena offered ready to collect her belongings.

"Nonsense" Alex said coolly "Kara here was just bringing me some paperwork since I didn't passed by the office today. So, thank you, Kara. I'll look into it later"

"So…what were you up to? You never came back into the office, Lena. I called a couple of times" Kara added softly.

"Oh! My phone! That's right, it got splashed too, it didn't even occur to me to check if it was still working"

"Got splashed? What happened?"

"We ran into a pretty brain limited individual that decided to shower Lena with some wine" Alex put it simply.

"What?!"

"Honestly, it was not a big deal" Lena dismissed "it's basically another Wednesday for me. Been that way since I turned 16"

"I'm sure you can change those people minds" Kara smiled encouragingly receiving a small smile in return.

"Not tonight though, tonight we are just worried to see which team will make is to the finals" Alex interrupted "you can join our nerd party sis. Or if you have some errands to run, you can go ahead" she said knowing Supergirl might have a busy schedule.

"I-I would love to join you" Kara fixed her glasses and took a seat in the middle.

"Well, the rookies were about to put up a fight" Lena explained.

"Sure, but against the champions? No way they'll win"

"Oh please! You can tell their professor did all the work! Those kids couldn't even tell apart the commands without the cheat sheet" Lena countered.

"Come on! They are the best! You are just mad because you rooted for the wrong team"

"Oh, I know that kind of people, I graduated next to many of them. They are paying big cash for the title"

"Really? Then why don't you put your money were your mouth is?"

"You know I could buy this building, right?"

"Dinner then!" Alex said "You win, I eat that awful kale pizza, if I win, you get to eat a real slice of five meats pizza"

"Deal!" she jumped to say extending her hand while both shook hands right in front of Kara while she awkwardly tried to move aside, for the first time feeling out of place among them.

"I-I want a piece of that action" Kara jumped in to say, if only just to be part of the conversation.

"You don't even know the teams" Alex pointed out pushing her shoulder lightly.

"In any case, eating a slice of five meats is not a punishment at all, she has to back you up, eating kale will be a real gamble" Lena teased.

"Ok, Danvers sisters it is" Alex wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Great!"

They kept watching and Kara had to ask more than once what was happening. By the time the match was oven, the siblings were contractually bound to eat kale pizza, as the rookies had smashed the competition with a great performance.

"Looks like you owe me another gathering so you can pay your debt" Lena smiled fully.

"Ough! Fine! " Alex groaned, still a smirk on her lips.

"Great, my place then, I'll personally cook said pizza"

"Wow, isn't that interesting?"

"I didn't know you liked cooking" Kara commented.

"Well, if you are going to try it for the first time, I rather have it to be one of my creations. That way you'll feel way guiltier of spitting it out, so you might actually have to eat the whole thing"

"You truly are evil" Alex snorted.

Suddenly, a ringtone filled the room "Oh, it's Winn…" Kara murmured to herself "I…should go" she stood up "see you tomorrow" she waved, half expecting the meeting to be over the moment she said she would take her leave, but the other two didn't made a motion to stand.

"See you later, Kara"

"Until tomorrow, sis" Alex called after her, watching her walk to the door.

"Well, it's way past beer time" the older Danvers pointed out walking to her kitchen "should we proceed to a glass of wine?"

"Actually…" Lena pondered thoroughly before deciding "just one glass should be fine" she accepted beaming.

And then Kara closed the door behind her, having a strange feeling in her gut the moment she heard laughter inside the apartment.

* * *

There might be a follow up, maybe not, it depends since inspiration and free time are not always on the same side (for those of you that were expecting a continuation to Supergirl's Girls, I'm sorry! I did wrote a bit further, but I wasn't all that convinced to publish it and then my computer crashed, so...yeah...) Anyways! Thanks for the support!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So...I've decided to give it a bit of a follow up...**

* * *

Lena Luthor settled her coffee down taking a moment for the caffeine to kick in before her day could properly start, despite her lack of sleep and the fact that she had drank more than her usual amount of alcohol the day prior. Still, she was managing. Except for the fact that the slight headache taking over her was suddenly tenfold when her office door at L-Corp was slammed open and a very upset Alex Danvers charged towards.

"What's this?" Alex threw a newspaper to the table.

Lena looked at a picture of their lunch and the unfortunate event of the glass of wine.

"I hope your reputation is not at stake over this" Lena said almost mockingly before standing up, her arms folded neatly before herself "you are not the first lunch date that gets photographed with me, it will be old news by tomorrow"

"I don't care about that" Alex dismissed shaking her head vigorously "you said it was rare when they took action in their outrages" she pointed "The note says you were hospitalized twice over things like this"

"Did you care to verify the dates?" Lena countered calmly "I was way younger then, I was an easy prey and to be honest, the attacks weren't even that threatening. It's almost embarrassing that I got scorched by a hot drink they threw at me"

Alex couldn't understand how she waved off all of that so easily "Why are you putting up with this? Why don't you get security?"

"That gives the wrong impression. It makes me look guilty; as if I was aware I had it coming. It's public image, basically"

Alex groaned putting a hand to her head "Ok, then get Supergirl on the scene"

"She has saved me multiple times; I don't need her on speed dial over my personal life, it's a very mundane thing. She has far more pressing matters at hand"

"I'm trying to help you out here!" Alex snapped as her concern was being so effortlessly dismissed.

Lena was taken aback by the strong tone the older Danvers used. She had heard it before, a very commanding voice that left no room for argument, since she was on a mission and determined. So she knew Alex was genuinely worried "I'm sorry. It's not that I don't appreciate you dropping by and being so heartedly interested in my well-being. I just…have been stuck in this web of situations by far too long that I've gotten used to it and see no need to act on it since it's not a priority on my agenda" she walked forward "but tell you what. Whatever your next idea or suggestion is, I'm going to give it a try. So, name it"

* * *

Lena regretted her words far sooner than expected. Her muscles were burning, her breathing was heavy and her heart about to explode in her chest as the sweat was freely running down the side of her face.

"Can-can we call it a day?" Lena half begged as she rested her hands on her knees.

"You disarm me once and I'll consider training to be over" Alex answered getting back into a fighting stance.

"Just once?" Lena repeated. In the last couple of hours she had learned far more about self-defense tactics than in all the classes she had taken in her spare time.

"Sure. You get the knife out of my reach and we are done with it"

"Fine" she stood up straight dragging the very last of her strength out of her reserves "However I want?"

"As long as there's no weapon in my hand by the end, yes"

"Very well, then" Lena got herself at arm's length from her "I'm not allowed inside an Irish pub downtown because they found me with my date inside the cold meat freezer"

Alex expression was utterly confused "Wait, what-?!"

And taking advantage of the diversion, she threw a left hook to her forearm knocking the pretended knife out of her hand.

Lena victoriously collapsed to the ground taking a much deserved break.

"The heck just happened?"

"I asked if the means mattered" Lena pointed out "I threw you out of your game and then took my shot. I am no black belt, but I can pack a punch"

Alex shook her head in disbelief before chuckling and taking the gear off "From what I heard from Supergirl you really can knock someone out with that swing"

"She told you so?" Lena raised a perfect brow with a sly smile.

"Sure did. Not that I'm surprised you can do that. Just another thing you can excel at" Alex commented with the hint of a sigh.

"It's troublesome to get such praise at times" Lena mumbled "People tend to forget that at the end of the day I am human" she whispered "at times I feel like I'm the only human around. Everyone is so powerful or an alien or…something out of the ordinary and…I'm just flesh and bone. No immunity, no super strength or bullet proof… and still, every time I am in danger or in the middle of a precarious situation it's just expected of me to rise above it…it's…exhausting"

Alex pondered at it in silence "I…never thought of that. To be honest…yeah, I simply assume you'll find a solution or help out or save the day in a way when I go to your door or see you work with Supergirl. You haven't let us down so far" Alex conveyed sitting next to her "but I feel you. Seeing Supergirl be that _perfect_, getting into my line of duty one day and suddenly being far better or more efficient than me in record time it's… almost intimidating. I'm human too. Next to that I'm fragile, vulnerable and expendable" Alex looked at the celling "I know people I work with will tell me otherwise, but to be honest, they too see too much of a façade. They only see my victories, the day I have a serious loss they'll just be disappointed"

"It the worst part of being in a pedestal" Lena said looking into her eyes "no matter where you move, you'll fall"

* * *

Kara Danvers walked up to the elevator greeting the secretariat with a bright smile, since she was the only person allowed to come and go freely into Lena's office.

Once she got there, she pushed the door open after a short knock.

"Hey, Lena!"

"Kara! Hi" the CEO stood up granting her a hug "What are you doing here? Is there a story you need to cover?"

"No, I just came by to bring you lunch" she extended the bag of food.

"My hero" she grabbed it going back to her desk, which Kara didn't expect, since usually they shared lunch time on the couch.

"So…what are you working on?" Kara sat on the chair across the desk.

"A business proposal, I need some investors" she answered, her eyes fixed on the screen.

"I'm sure you'll convince them! You've done it millions of times, this one won't be different" she said optimistically, not missing the fact that her friend winced at such reply and a microexpression of pain or annoyance crossed her otherwise perfectly neutral features.

"Thanks, Kara. I sure hope so" she smiled back.

Kara observed her carefully. Lena's body language was shouting something out of the ordinary.

"You look tense" she commented.

"Well, it's an important reunion" she waved off.

"I meant like…your shoulders are stiff"

Lena then took notice of that in her posture "Oh. Well, I am a bit sore. Your sister sure went rough on me yesterday" Lena huffed before hearing her own words "I meant in training!" she added in a jolt "she offered to give me some self-defense lessons after my run-in with the man at the restaurant. She said since not all confrontations would be so public or so innocent I should have an upper hand"

"Ow! That's…nice of her. She trained me too. She's the best combat teacher"

"I didn't know you did martial arts" Lena said amused and Kara had to do her best not to panic.

"Well, you know…I'm her baby sister. She-she wanted to make sure I would be safe if she wasn't around to protect me herself" she fixed her glasses.

"That does sound like her" Lena stood reaching for a file in her cabinet "Anyways, I better keep working"

"Absolutely, do you want me to keep you company? I can write my article in the sofa, I have my laptop with me" she was reaching for it.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I rather have the room to myself. I have to practice my presentation"

Kara stopped mid motion "Oh! Yeah- no, totally. I'll…I'll drop by later? Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Sure, maybe tomorrow" she walked her to the door "Thank you for stopping by, Kara"

"No problem" she flashed a smile before taking her cue.

* * *

Lena tapped her pen against the blue prints feeling already frustrated with the little progress she had. She needed a solution for her latest invention if she wanted to have the investor on board and so far the only thing she had was a migraine and her biggest progress was drinking half a glass of Scotch.

The CEO groaned as she pushed her notes away. It was way past working hours and everyone else had gone home for the day, but she couldn't afford such luxury. After the tenth time her simulation failed she rested her face on her hands and took a deep breath in. A spark of an idea igniting in her thoughts. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number she had saved for so long and not once had needed to call.

_"Hello?"_ the voice answered form the other side cold and distant.

"Agent Danvers?" Lena called "Or should I call you Alex?"

"_Lena, hi! Sorry, I didn't have your number registered"_

"That stings" Lena chuckled quietly.

_"My bad, don't take it personal. I only have work numbers saved"_

"That's ok, since technically I'm calling for something work related" Lena added.

"_Is it another person threatening you?"_

"No, after the sparring session we had I should be able to fend for myself if not for the fact every muscle on my body hurts so bad when I move"

Alex laughed shortly "_I'll be more considerate next time"_

"Next time, ha?" Lena repeated.

"_You didn't expect to become an expert overnight, did you? Or were you planning to get on that pedestal too?"_

Lena smirked even if no one could see her "Fine, but next time I choose the gym"

_"Done"_ Alex affirmed with a hint of happiness in her tone _"Now, what is that you needed help with?"_

"Well…if it's not too late, could you swing by L-Corp? I need a fresh pair of eyes to help me solve an issue. And since you seemed to be so into it when we watched the robotic championship, I figured you could help me?"

_"I'll clock out and head there"_

Lena exhaled relieved "Thank you, Alex"

_"No problem. See you in a few"_

* * *

When Lena opened the door of her office, she found the older Danvers raising a couple of plastic bags.

"Take outs are here so now we can properly work"

Lena invited her in with a huge smile "That's such a Danvers thing to do" she commented.

"Well yes, Kara mentioned several times that you don't eat unless she swings by, I thought to do the honors tonight"

"I won't say no to that" she grabbed one of the bags as they reached the desk.

"So, what are we working on?"

"I need to find a way to re-wire a whole system without compromising the external structure of the prototype. I have given it a million thoughts and it's either sacrifice the efficiency of the power source or having to re- design the whole thing"

"That does sound difficult" Alex hummed "Ok, then, show me your process" she asked as both started to doodle and come up with new ideas around the issue.

They spent hours and hours shoulder to shoulder working in the blue prints, making comments, laughing off their ideas and having a good time all things considerate.

"And we officially have ran out of food" Alex scrapped the bottom of the little box.

"It lasted longer than I expected"

"I mean, I did brought four combo meals, so" Alex shrugged making Lena smile.

"Next one is on me" the CEO offered before taking a glance at the clock "And apparently it will be breakfast" she said surprised "It's the morning already"

"We worked all night?!" Alex took out her cellphone noticing she had a few missed calls "Time sure flew by us. They sun will come up any moment now"

"I didn't even feel it. Usually all-nighters leave me with a headache and a couple of broken pencils, this was…fun" Lena dared to say "like a study night in college"

"Yeah, those didn't usually involve study from where I graduated" Alex added slyly and Lena just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I think I've abused your kindness, you should really go home and rest"

"Ditto" Alex reached for her jacket.

"I'll just stay a few more minutes and see how this last simulation turns out to be" Lena walked to the desk.

"No. That's enough for the day, you should really get some sleep" Alex reached for her arm pulling her slightly to get her away from work "if the simulator fails, I'll drop by again and we can continue, sounds good?"

Lena looked at her heartedly "Thank you and yeah, that sounds great"

"Ok. Let's get a cab home" Alex turned around heading for the door.

"Wait" Lena called absently.

"I've already told you, we can check on it-"

"No, not that" Lena said "the sunrise" she pointed. From up there they had a clear view of the first rays hitting every building in the city "It's been a while since I've taken the time to look at it"

Alex walked to stand next to her "Yeah, it's nice" she smiled.

"Truly beautiful"

* * *

Alex hid a yawn behind her hand as she tried to shake off the tiredness.

"Am I boring you, Agent Danvers?" an official called after debriefing a mission.

"Apologies, Sir!"

The man just grunted "Dismissed!"

Alex yawned again stretching a bit before feeling her phone vibrate with a new message from Lena.

**_-The simulation failed _****_:/ _****_So, what do you want for lunch? _****_:) _****_-_**

Alex chuckled before texting her back.

"Alex!" Kara walked towards "Hey, I tried to reach you yesterday, communications compromised or not you should let me know you are safe. J'onn told me you left at ten last night, where were you?"

"Oh, sorry, sis. I was working with Lena in a project for L-Corp, I lost track of time. We called it a day in wee hours" her phone buzzed again "Actually, I'm meeting with her again for lunch today"

"Oh! You are? Wait- for lunch? I thought we had plans?"

"Did we?" Alex raised a brow.

"No, _we_ as in Lena and me"

"She probably forgot, she just texted me. She needs to solve this quick, so maybe she'll reschedule with you later on the week"

"She already canceled yesterday"

"Hey, give her a little break, Kara. She's dealing with this as best as she can. I'm sure when everything solves she will give you a call"

Kara frowned a bit looking away "Yeah, you are right…"

Alex patted her shoulder "There you go" she turned around smiling at her screen as she texted back. Supergirl just folded her arms watching her leave, a pang hitting her.

* * *

**Since many of you won't like that the main interactions are Lena-Alex related, I might be cooking another fic for those who prefer Kara-Lena (angst-Hurt/comfort) interactions. All in good spirit! Until (probably) next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back!**

* * *

"Maybe if we switched the polarity?" Alex suggested.

Lena pondered at it "it's worth the try" she started to work in the changes "Could you pass me the-?" she didn't have to finish before Alex put the right tool on her hand "yeah, that one, thank you"

Alex leaned into the table resting her weight on her elbows "It's been fun working in this" she mentioned.

"It really has" Lena agreed fondly.

"I just have to ask, thought…why me? You have a full building at your disposal with far more qualified geniuses that could help you. And I like doing this but it can't be just that I'm better fit than them, whom actually studied for this"

Lena's eyes traveled from one side to the other slowly "I…can be just me" she offered "I don't feel the pressure to act a certain way when working with you, it gives me the freedom to make mistakes and bounce ideas I otherwise would be coy to share. And you have some pretty interesting suggestions that I would never have thought. You don't think or reason like the rest of my team, that's why your input is valuable. It's unique" Lena smiled "Like you"

Alex smile grew wider "I would have settled with 'because I can drink and work' but I'll take the praise" she kidded.

"We can drink to our success, so let's manage to get this right so we can pop a bottle"

"I'm motivated enough now" Alex scooted close taking a look at the project "Say, when is this due? What's your deadline?"

"Next week" Lena admitted "I have postponed it three times already" she sighed "It's hard keeping up with everything that goes around here. I have seen Supergirl more times than my own therapist these last few months due to all the attacks"

"And why do you need investors? I mean, can't L-Corp fund this projects?"

"Most of the earnings of L-Corp go to the victims of Lex's attacks. Another big part to salaries, other to researches and of course to keep the engines running smoothly, so a lot of prototype projects run form my own pocket. Once it's profitable I get my investment back. Sadly I have failed a couple of times with big projects, so I really want a partner to back this one up" Lena explained while working on the project "…besides… the buyer said he wouldn't take it coming from me"

"What?"

Lena exhaled "The client wasn't fond of this being a 'Luthor managed project', so if I can have an investor by my side, someone that vouches for it, they'll buy it. And this" she pointed at the prototype "could help a lot of people, so it's worth the extra effort"

Alex exhaled "It stills amazes me how you put up with all of this" she commented "I guess I thought since you were the CEO you just waved your hair and boss everyone around"

Lena chuckled "It's like your gun" she explained "it's always with you, you have the power and jurisdiction to use it but you won't point it at someone just because they are looking at you the wrong way. It's a responsibility first"

Alex hummed "Fair enough point, Miss Luthor"

"Why thank you, Agent Danvers" Lena played along "Do the honors?" she asked leaving the tools aside.

Alex approached "All set?"

"Push the switch and we shall see"

The red haired woman did and suddenly the green light turned on and all systems began to be online.

"It works!" Alex yelled "fully operational, no setbacks, all commands are responding!"

Lena beamed with joy "We did it! It works, Lex" as soon as the name registered in her mind, a pained expression crossed Lena's face and unfortunately for her, it didn't went unnoticed by the other woman "I am sorry, what a terrible slip of tongue to have" she apologized averting her eyes, feeling ashamed "I meant to say Alex" she cleared her throat.

The older Danvers didn't flinch one bit by this mishap; instead, she gently laid a hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly "Hey, it's alright. I know if anything it was a compliment" she said soothingly "you worked side by side with him, I bet it triggered some memories, I know not all your past with him was bad" Alex said calmly.

Lena cleared her throat, ushering the tears to the sides of her eyes trying to provide a glowing smile "yeah…I could talk to him…I think I haven't really got that comfortable around another person in a while, it took me by surprise, sorry"

"Really, don't apologize" she emphasized "I mean, I was a letter away from being called that, anyone could have made the same mistake"

Lena laughed softly "Thank you, Alex, truly. All this means far more than I can express"

Alex nodded aware of it "It means a lot for me too"

* * *

Alex stared at her phone screen for a moment too long, ignoring her surroundings as a smile threatened to take over her features but she fought to keep it at bay.

"So then we had to evacuate…Alex? Are you listening?" Supergirl asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?"

"Hey, where are you these days? Because you are most definitely not here" Kara commented.

"Sorry, I was thinking of some other things"

Kara raised a brow "Well, if you need to talk…" she offered.

"Yeah, thanks. But I'm ok, really. It's been a good couple of weeks"

Kara smiled brightly at that. After the devastating breakup, she knew Alex struggled to cope and since their line of work was so stressful, her older sister couldn't have a moment to rest and recover, but somehow she seemed more at ease now.

"Hey, so-! We have to pay our debt to Lena. Pizza at her house tonight" Kara mentioned "I can't believe we are eating kale"

"I can't believe she's going to make the pizza" Alex huffed.

"So, at her apartment at 8, we can arrive together if the city manages to keep itself safe"

"Sounds good, I'll drop by the store to grab some drinks"

"I'll get dessert so there's something sweet we can eat afterwards" Kara added already frowning at the idea of eating said vegetable.

* * *

Lena put the recipe book down humming to herself. Making pizza should be easier than creating a homemade bomb and still, Lena could figure those out in mere seconds, this on the other hand…

A knock in the door called for her attention, she happily went to let in the two Danvers sisters.

"Hi!" Kara launched for a hug.

"Hey, you are surprisingly early" Lena greeted.

"We had…fairly good traffic" Alex said sharing a complicity look with her sister, knowing that 'by traffic' they meant air traffic.

"Well, I'm glad. Your nightmare is still on the oven but I'm not confident I've done the whole process right" she admitted.

"That's a lot more than we bargained for"

"Too late to back down now" Lena countered with a smile.

"Well then, I think I'll stuff myself with doughnuts first" Kara showed the big box she was carrying.

"I can take dessert first" Lena smiled while they went into her TV room to watch a movie in the meantime. Not surprisingly, the smell reached them soon enough, it was a terrible time for Kara to have that sense overly developed.

"I better check on that" Lena stood up from under the cover.

"I'll give you a hand" Alex followed.

"I'll enjoy my taste buds one last time before that" Kara grabbed her fourth doughnut that night.

"Fair enough" the other two went to the kitchen.

Lena put on the mitten before taking her masterpiece out "Well…I hope it tastes better than it looks" she chuckled.

"And that's saying something" Alex teased getting a playful smirk in return.

Lena put the plate down ready to cut the slices "So, I've been waiting to tell you" Lena started, getting Alex's full attention "about our little project…"

"And?" she asked eagerly.

"It got approved! We got the investors!" she said without concealing her smile.

"Lena, that's great!" she hugged her tightly.

"I know!" she embraced her as well taking little jumps of joy "It couldn't had been possible without your help" she freed her from the embrace without letting go of her forearms "And I can't thank you enough for that" she smiled sincerely.

"Um, hey!" Kara approached from the side awkwardly "what are **we** celebrating?" she asked after hearing from the distance how they got overly excited.

"Lena got the investors she needed" Alex praised.

"Oh! That's great!" Kara smiled joyfully giving Lena a hug as well.

"Thank you!" Lena said heartedly, then turned back at the older Danvers "And, as I was saying, it couldn't had been possible without your help, so I was hoping you could attend the inauguration as my guest of honor, so I can publicly give you the recognition you deserve"

"What?! No, that's not necessary, you did all the hard work, I just threw suggestions into the mix"

"Until one of them proved to be right! People should know about it" Lena insisted.

"Come on sis! It's a great thing!" Kara encouraged her "How often does things like this happen? You deserve the spotlight once in a while, you always work behind the curtains"

"Kara is right" she took a step closer "We are both stepping out of the shadows, aren't we?" she asked in complicity, leaving Kara wandering what they were talking about "This wasn't a Luthor managed project, it had Danvers in it. I would like the city to acknowledge that. Plus it would mean a lot if I didn't have to be up there alone. And if nothing else it's an open bar and I'll let your sentence be reduce to just half a slice of kale pizza" she added with a cute smile.

Alex giggled getting her hands in her pockets "If it means that much to you that I attend then…sure, I'll be your date" she said smiling before being strongly embraced in the CEO's arms.

"Thank you, Alex!"

The red head smiled and rested on her shoulder for a moment too long until Kara's phone filled the room with NSYNC. "It's aem- , I should, I need to take this call" she walked to the other side of the room listening to a debriefing of an upcoming mission.

"The pizza is getting cold" Lena served the slices handing Alex hers.

Kara came back looking altered "I-I need to fly-! I mean, yeah, race out of here, James needs my help with something urgent, I-I'll be back before you know it"

"Did you go through this much trouble just to avoid eating kale?" Lena teased with a smirk.

"Pft! Of course not, I'll head back after solving this little issue, save me my slice…" she eyed the pizza "or not, eat if you'll like! Who am I to leave you starving while I already ate doughnuts?" she reached for the door "I'm really sorry, Lena"

"Don't worry, you leave me in good company" she assured.

"Ok, Alex, if you go head home tell me" she asked.

"Sure, now go fly away from here" Alex raised a brow.

"Yeah see you in a jiffy!" she closed the door and dashed to save the day.

Lena grabbed her plate and headed back to the coach where both women enjoyed dinner.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it actually tastes really good" Alex said utterly surprised.

"Guess I'm not such a bad cook after all"

"Lena, I haven't find a thing you are not good at yet"

"I can name a few" Lena took a sip "making friends is one of them so…I'm glad you are here with me, since that's what we are now, right?, Friends?" she asked hopefully and with a hint of nervousness.

Alex pursed a smile on her lips "Yeah, friends" she raised her glass "hopefully, lifelong for that matter"

Lena happily complied and gently clashed her glass to hers "I'll like that"

* * *

**Until next time! I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The one were Kara wasn't all rainbows and sugar...but gets into a realization. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lena pressed her phone between her cheek and shoulder while juggling all her files in one hand and going through the blue prints in her tablet on the other. Needless to say, she wasn't paying much attention, so when Kara answered the call, she was a little surprised.

"Hey Lena, what's up?"

"Kara?" she asked confused.

"Um, yeah? You called"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I just saw Danvers and dialed, it didn't occur to me to double check which Danvers" Lena explained.

"Ow, if you are looking for Alex she's probably at work"

"Odd, she told me to call her at this hour" Lena explained "Anyways, I'll try her phone number this once"

"Good luck" Kara said "Are we still up for lunch Wednesday?"

"Yeah, sure. Meet me at L-Corp?"

"Great" Kara replied

"Um, hey? Quick unrelated question but...what's Alex's favorite color?"

"Huh?"

"In clothing, specifically?" Lena asked a bit nervous.

"I…I guess she looks good in red?" Kara provided with a hint of awkwardness.

"Red, thank you" Lena said relieved.

"Am I allowed to ask why this sudden interest?"

"Ow, I just wanted to give her a thank you present for all her help" she explained chuckling anxiously "anyways, I better leave you to go about your day, see you later"

"R-right, later" Kara hanged up with some questions racing through her mind.

* * *

Kara was at the DEO waiting for Alex, it used to be unusual for her to be this late but it had become kind of common these last few days. And it always seems to be the same reason time after time, _Lena_. From their late hangouts working in the already very much finished project, to going to pubs to discuss other ideas or to celebrate whatever progress they've made. And every chance of a free time either one would get they would spend it together now. So more often than not, Kara was left to her own devices.

And some things weren't quite adding up for the Super anymore, she thought once the gala and the presentation were upon them these meetings would cease but instead they were frequenting each other even more.

Once Kara saw her sister sprinting through the entrance, she sighed tiredly "There you are"

"Sorry, I was talking through some logistics of the gala with Lena"

"Ok, let's get started now" Kara said, but noticed how distracted the red headed was on her phone "Alex?!"

"What?" she looked up.

"You are still talking to her?" she folded her arms shrugging "you have been spending an awful lot of time with her lately" she mumbled.

"Yeah, she's actually showing me a lot more of her prototypes. There's so much potential in them, if only she could get a piece of alien tech her breakthroughs would be major! A single kryptonian machine could give her new bases to solve so many energy problems"

"She told you that?" Kara questioned.

"She didn't need to; I know her train of thoughts by now. I'm sure that would be her next logical step to overcome these obstacles" Alex huffed.

"That must be why she's getting close to you, to get to Supergirl" Kara said too self-absorbed in that thought to notice the hurt and indignation in her sister's eyes.

"Yeah, because the only reason someone would hang out with me is get to you" she said outraged and offended.

Kara noticed her own words and stared at her like a deer facing headlights "N-no, I-I didn't mean it like that"

"Then what did you meant to say?" Alex demanded.

Kara was caught off guard and stood with her mouth hanging open helplessly.

"I thought so" Alex stormed out leaving Supergirl alone.

* * *

Kara exhaled under her breath as the doors of the elevator opened and she reached Lena's office.

She took a deep breath and walked in without knocking "Hey, Lena"

The CEO looked up surprised by her appearance "Kara! What a lovely surprise" she went to greet her "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Lunch?" she answered what she hoped would be obvious.

"It's already that' late?" she took a glance at her wrist watch "I'm been at this longer than I thought" she sighed.

"Um…what are you doing?" Kara approached to see all the laid out blue prints.

"Oh, I'm working on the security for the event. The last thing I want is sabotage. Alex suggested that I hired some bodyguards since I've received double the amount of usual threats and some that she thinks might be serious"

"You got threatened?" Kara asked alarmed.

"I always get threatened" Lena answered matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't you told me?" she frowned.

Lena looked away, a very well concealed expression of annoyance and sadness almost taking over her features. She was about to say something but changed her mind at the last second "Well, I told Alex, it occurred to me she might put you up to date" she dismissed.

"No, if she had, you would know by now that I would tell you to call Supergirl" Kara remarked "I can get her to attend, you don't have to-"

"It's fine Kara. I don't need a Super to watch my back at all times" she looked at her notes "the media is getting under the impression that when she appears at my events is to keep an eye on me. Like if she mistrusted my intentions and is ready for the retaliation. Which to be fair happens very often given that most of my events tend to backlash at me"

"Supergirl isn't there to keep you in check, she's there because she trust your work"

"And although I appreciate her efforts, I can afford an evening without her appearance. I'm sure your sister has told you the same"

Kara clenched her jaw "I wouldn't know, we haven't talked recently, we…had an argument"

"Oh, I'm…sorry, are you ok?" she laid a hand on her shoulder "And is Alex?"

Kara frowned "yeah, we'll be fine" she said curtly.

"I'm sorry to hear you had a quarrel. After our lunch I'll make sure to call her as well, see if she is still up to go to the event" she turned around writing it down "Offer to cancel our visit to the pub"

"Why are you hanging out with her?" she asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Lena turned around confused.

"I mean…I thought you told me everything but I'm hearing a lot of things that I hadn't and apparently Alex had. Why aren't you talking to me anymore?"

"Kara, it's not that simple and I'm sorry if you have been feeling neglected, but-" she presses her lips, holding her tongue for a second time.

"What, Lena? Why are you suddenly just shutting me out?"

"I'm not trying to shut you down I just needed the change" she tried to explain, her words close to losing her coolness.

"What? What can Alex understand that I don't?" Kara demanded.

"It's nothing personal, nor against you" she continued, avoiding a direct answer.

"At least I know you well enough to know you are not telling the full truth"

Lena felt her blood boil "Kara, you are threading in dangerous waters here"

"I've always been the one that believed in you, why is that suddenly not important anymore?"

"Please, stop"

"Then just tell me to my face!"

Lena then couldn't bear it "I needed a real conversation, Kara!"

"And I'm not real?!" she retorted opening her arms.

"No! Not like that!" Lena threw her hands up "You are- _just_\- so hopeful and optimistic to a point is downright bothersome. I don't need a pep talk or to hear everything is going to be alright, I needed someone that could understand and relate to how broken I was feeling, how fragile and vulnerable and…you are always looking the good in the world, the upside of every situation, I was just exhausted" she looked into her eyes feeling the tears assaulting "People die, family turns on you, you get left alone and hope becomes nothing more than an illusion. I can't keep a smile up or the charade that everything is fine when truth is I feel defeated. That' I'm always at the verge and looking down" she spitted "Alex understood that, she shared the feeling I…connected to that so I opened up to her about it. I didn't felt like I could talk to you about any other color other than pink"

Kara was rendered speechless. She wanted to defend herself, answer back, say something, anything! Just to refute the allegations. She was Supergirl, she was always battling herself as well, of course Lena didn't know that, still she was just as real as her sister and was determined to get her point across, but once she saw Lena's eyes casted down, she felt her drive to fight disappear.

"Just go, please" the CEO asked with little voice.

Kara stood there for a couple of seconds before ordering her legs to move. She grabbed her things and stormed out. Millions of questions flying through her head.

* * *

Lena poured a glass drinking half of the Scotch in one go, then shutting her eyes as the burn in her throat offered a new thought to occupy her mind. She filled it again and repeated the process.

She hadn't left her office, too many memories on replay in her head. She was about to take her fourth glass when a breeze ran through her office. She looked at her balcony to find a silhouette standing there.

"Miss Luthor" Supergirl addressed still standing in the shadows.

"Supergirl?" she was surprised not only by her appearance, but by how quivering her own voice sounded, truth be told she was getting kind of dizzy. So, gripping to the table she stood up stabilizing herself "Unless this is a serious matter, would you mind leaving?" she tried to take a step, forgetting how high her heels were as she stumbled, being barely caught by the hero.

"I think it's my duty to get you settled first" Kara drove her to the couch where Lena laid facing up.

"Why are you really here, Supergirl?" She asked covering her eyes with her forearm "You see a Luthor with an empty bottle and assume you should intervene before bad choices are made? I don't have a button to send out nukes, you know?"

"I'm not here to…"

"Babysit?" Lena asked sarcastically "yeah, 'cause you always appear in the right time, just before a terrible scenario, during it or after one" she chuckled "I must look like such a mess, always caught up in something. If it's not Lex's aftermath, then its Cadmus coming for another round or just the whole weight of the Luthor last name pulling me under" she confessed "all the time I feel like I'm drowning, so might as well drown my pains"

Kara pressed her lips swallowing hard. Lena never told her any of this, of course more than once she had been caught up in the middle of the monumental family dramas the Luthor family had, but it was rare when Lena would bring up the subject herself.

"Anyways, as you can see there's nothing for you to do here; you better hop off and fly to save the city or something"

"I don't think you should be alone" the kryptonian said.

Lena chuckled bitterly "Can't you tell? I'm already alone" she laughed at herself "Seems like I manage to push others away, all the time"

"I'm sure that's not true" Kara tried to sooth her.

"It is. Mother always told me so" she shifted in the couch "I can't even keep more than one friendship at the time, that's how basics my social skills are" Lena pushed her forearm harder against her face "How damaged can I be? Normal people can talk; I just…put away my feelings. Store them in places they can't trouble me"

Kara silently heard all the thoughts Lena wouldn't share with her otherwise, not as Kara at least and definitely not while sober.

"Or at least I put them aside until I can forget how much they affected me" she rambled, the alcohol clearly already way up in her head "But this once I was…I was trying, you know?" she uncovered her face unaware that tears were dripping "I can talk to her, she sees beyond what I do to _why_ I do it. It was thrilling" she admitted "And I just so happen to push away my first friend"

Supergirl kept a safe distance, her shoulders tense "Why did you?" she knew it was an unfair question and she was taking advantage of the opportunity but she just needed to know.

"She's ray of sunshine while I'm mostly just in the dark" Lena explained "I couldn't tell Kara how lonely I was feeling, how you tell someone, 'thank you for your company but I'm feeling desolated?' She wasn't at fault, but she didn't get it either…her sister did" she smiled to herself "Alex didn't trust me at first, so I know every compliment comes from heart" she rolled over barely registering that Supergirl was looking at her "I feel…safe…to be myself, the part that isn't pretty or strong, the one that's just…broken"

Kara quietly sat down at the opposite side "I didn't thought you felt that way" she admitted.

"Why would you?" Lena asked without malice "You are Supergirl, the world is in your shoulders and your will is unbreakable, in what way would I hope you could understand me?"

"I should have made an effort" Kara muttered "Does it really means that much to you to talk to Al- Agent Danvers?"

"It really does" she smiled sweetly.

Kara exhaled softly "Ok, I get it, you need her…" she softly stroke her arm up and down "Just remember, you should try to relay on your friends- all of them" she added.

"How?" she asked more to herself.

"Start by opening up" she said tenderly getting up after leaving the CEO settled on the couch and then against her better judgment she called someone…

"Alex, wait! Don't hang up. I... need a favor, well, more like…Lena's is way over her head with drinks and…it would mean more to her if a friend stays with her and…Kara is not that friend right now, so…can you just come to her apartment? I'll take a quick flight and drop her there"

* * *

Alex opened the door to find Supergirl in full uniform in front of a very light headed Lena Luthor that refused to settle in for the night.

"I have to finish the plans, there's still too much to do" she argued trying to stand just to lose balance and fall into the bed "stop pushing me back"

"I'm not" Kara said, arms folded and an eyebrow arched.

"What the heck?!" Alex took off her jacket approaching them "how much did she had? She has never been like this in the pub"

"Let's say it wasn't happy drinking, she wasn't celebrating, she was drowning pains away"

Alex knelt in front of her "and you asked me why I was dealing with my regrets through alcohol"

Lena smirked "Hey" she greeted uncoordinatedly getting a soft smile in return.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" she extended the word "I need to keep working, can you tell her that?"

"Right now you have to sleep this one off" Alex tried to reason.

"No, no, the gala is tomorrow and I've already lost the afternoon, I can't fall behind, I just can't" she tried to stand, but Alex grabbed her shoulders trying to find her very dilated eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, how about I help you? If we work tomorrow you'll make up for the time you lost today, sounds good?"

"You'll help?" she smiled moved.

"Of course, but you have to sleep first, alright? Otherwise we'll both be tired"

Lena sighed "Right, ok, I won't keep you up"

Kara sighed moving her cape to the side to reach for the balcony "I guess you have this handled"

"Hey" Alex reached grabbing her forearm "…thank you for giving me a call"

Kara nodded shortly, a faint smile on her lips.

"You are being a true friend by acknowledging you couldn't be here today" Alex said

"Yeah well…it sucks" Kara looked at the CEO "but the important thing is that she's alright so, it doesn't matter who is with her as long a she's not alone"

Alex nodded, she knew how much Lena meant to her and she was determined to take good care of the Luthor.

Once alone, Alex knelt in front of her again grabbing her cheek to take a look at her eyes to determine how bad it was, part of her previous life as a medic taking over.

Lena didn't stare back this time, instead she closed her eyes and leaned into her hand "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this, not like this mess. You've already seen me without the mask, which was hard enough"

"What was hard? Letting me in?" Alex asked still checking her signals.

"No, letting myself out…of my shell" Lena swayed to a side being barely caught.

"Hey, it's okay" Alex cooed while Lena rested on her shoulder grabbing into her fabric of the back of Alex's shirt.

"Are you going to leave me too?" she asked, her voice dripping with fear.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked truly aback.

"I can't handle loses, not anymore…I thought with time it would be simpler…after my biological mother, Lex, Lionel I figured letting go would be painless… but now it just hurts even more" she began to cry.

"Hey, it's ok, Lena" she wrapped her arms around "I'm not going anywhere. And you've said it yourself, I've seen you whole and that didn't scare me away" she helped her rest on the bed "I'm staying right here" she offered, sitting at the side "I have nowhere else to be"

Lena smiled while muffling the tears against the pillow "Thank you"

"Hey, I'm here for you" she passed her fingers through her loosen ponytail, she repeated the action until the Luthor found peace in her slumber.

Alex smiled at the sight, not even in her happiest moment awake Lena looked this relaxed. It was when she didn't have to face the world that she could truly let her guard down and Alex was there to witness it. That's when the Danvers decided she couldn't take that away, so when the morning sun came, she disappeared. Lena didn't need to know she had seen her at her so called "lowest". After making sure there was medicine within her reach, water and a fresh pot of coffee ready, Alex exited the apartment. She had promised Lena she wouldn't go anywhere, but she was scared to face whatever was happening, whatever trust they've built. She rather leave that situation untouched.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time, And thank you for the support! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back and enjoy! **

* * *

Lena much rather not completely recall the mess she had done of herself the night prior. She just barely registered that Supergirl had shown up at her office, as per usual. Then everything was a blurry up to the point she was clueless as how she got home. The pounding in her head served as a reminder that she was in no condition to pull out a stunt like that again. She was the head manager of two mayor companies, you couldn't get the luxury of falling behind. The gala was that evening and much was still to be done.

So when a pair of helping hands appeared at her door that noon, she felt beyond relieved.

"Hey…Lena" Alex walked in tentatively.

"Hi" Lena smiled broadly "What brings you here today? You are not getting cold feet about the gala, right?"

"Uh? No, of course not, I'll be there" she smiled back before shoving her hands into her jean pockets and looking down as she walked in "So…how are you feeling?" Alex dared to gaze up and Lena just knew she wasn't meaning about the nervousness of the event.

"Supergirl told you I was completely drunk last night, didn't she?" Lena asked covering her face with one hand as a strong blush painted her cheeks "In all honesty, I'm okay, I just didn't hold my liquor well"

Alex was aback but soon found relieve in the fact she didn't recall her being at her apartment the night prior, so she played along "Well, you know, that's why you have to call a drinking buddy" she smirked "to keep you in check, share your thoughts"

"I didn't want to trouble you, besides, I was drinking to get over an argument with Kara, so it wouldn't be fair to-"

"Hold up" Alex cut her short "You had an argument with Kara?"

Lena winced putting her files at a side "It was just a heated conversation, actually" she clarified "I…might have shouted my point across the room, not my finest hour. She's persistent when pushing a topic, I'll give her that, she's a reporter after all"

"Lena, you should have called me"

"Well…I know you two quarreled as well, it wouldn't be too fair to team up and…she's your sister, I can't talk about her with you like that. Plus, she's my best friend and I can't play favorites in your argument since you are also my friend. I guess I was saving us the conflict of interest" Lena provided.

Alex awkwardly shrugged "Yeah, I guess we all are in an uncomfortable situation there and…in whatever other event that might involve all of us" she added.

"Well, I'm hoping we can team up at a game night at least once, for a change" Lena smiled "but that will come to happen after we sort this out" she sighed "I should offer an apology first"

"Um…what were you two arguing about?" Alex asked folding her arms noticing how stiff Lena's shoulders got after hearing the question.

"Um…I…she wanted to know why I…" Lena couldn't bring herself to say it, so she cleared her throat "time management" she offered the lame short version of the almost truth "what about yourself?" she inquired getting Alex at odds now.

"Um? She…made a comment that upset me, I guess" she said stumbling on her words "Maybe I blew it out of proportion but sometimes I just feel…second to what Kara does, so her conclusion simply blew my circuits and got me fired up. I'm sure she didn't mean harm, she never does, that's also a bit infuriating too, because she's trying and she had a hard time coping with a lot of stuff but that can't always be an excuse, right?" Alex messed up her short hair in a frustrated manner "but, um…she's…my sister at the end of the day and I love her and family means things like this happening" she sighed "I was just….insecure and jealous"

"Jealous?" Lena repeated and only then Alex noticed her word choice "of what?" Lena asked intrigued and astonished.

"Um…you know…stuff" she avoided her eyes in a monumental fashion fighting off the embarrassment before clearing her throat "anyway, the gala is tonight and I'm sure there's a million little details you want to be perfect, so, how can I help you?" she asked hurriedly and while taking the Luthor by surprise, Lena couldn't hold back an appreciative smile.

"You have no idea what a lifesaver you are"

"I try to be" Alex eased back into the conversation.

"Okay then, get comfortable because we only have a couple of hours to get this show on the road" Lena invited her to her side as they went through the fine details. Surprisingly enough, they finished way faster than any of them could have anticipated.

"Well, I better go home and hit the shower before heading to the gala" Alex said getting all her stuff together just to take her leave.

"Actually" Lena called reaching for a large box from behind her desk "I wanted to give you this" she extended it "as a 'thank you for everything I've made you go through' present" she handed it while smiling.

"You really didn't have to get me anything"

"Well, why don't you see it first before deciding that?" Lena asked "but not here, though" she added "I'd rather have you decide in private if you like it or not, I always thought it was coercive to have kids open presents in front of the people"

Alex smiled "I'm sure I'll love it, whatever it is"

"I'll say it is clothing and… Kara clued me in regarding the color" Lena admitted "truly, if you don't like it, I can easily change it"

"Well, let me judge it firsthand before you go storming back into the store" Alex teased "thank you, Lena" she put the box at the side going to hug her tightly "but honestly, you don't have to feel like you have to repay me. I enjoy spending time with you and helping out is just what friends do"

Lena was caught off guard by her words but smiled nonetheless "You'll have to be patient with me; I'm still new at this"

* * *

Alex entered her apartment with not a moment to spare before opening the box. A beautiful red gown sparkled in front of her eyes. She extended the dress taking a good look at it. It seemed like something a movie star would wear at a premier. She didn't dare to look who the designer was or even imagine how much it had cost. And beyond that, she couldn't bring herself to admit just how much she loved it. It was elegant but simple, classy but not showy. It could easily make the whole room turn around to look at it but it wasn't meant to steal the spotlight. How could Lena manage to get her such a dress was mystery Alex didn't want to unveil. For now she just wanted to enjoy it.

* * *

Lena was standing in the middle of the room being surrounded by dozen of businessman that tried to impress her by the size of their bank accounts and some others that simply wanted a share of the profit the new L-Corp invention was going to bring. She, of course, had to play her part, since she needed investors if she wanted to keep funding her research **and** donating most profits to her charities.

"So, Miss Luthor" an older gentleman called her "are you considering in opening L-Corp's firearms branch again? When your brother managed it, the profits were sky high"

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have no such interest, I think there are enough weapons out there for my company to even consider bring in more"

"But your tech is the only one that is even close to fight off aliens"

"And that's a debate we will have to save for another day since tonight we are bringing new technology that can help improve lives, not end them" she said curtly noticing by how the man's vein was popping in his forehead that she was in for a heated debate. Luckily something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and as she looked to her left she say Alex walking down the stairs in the outstanding red dress she had given her.

With a huge smile she excused herself "Apologies, gentleman, I have to attend my guest of honor, please, enjoy the evening" she walked away reaching Alex at the foot of the stairs.

"I take it that you liked the dress, then" Lena greeted "or are you just wearing it to make me feel better?"

"Well, the dress surely makes me feel better" Alex countered.

"I'm glad, because you look gorgeous" Lena praised getting a faint blush in return.

"You look as elegant and poise as ever" Alex replied before getting a loose red buckle behind her ear "So? What now?"

"Now" Lena grabbed a couple of champagne glasses "we try to relax and enjoy the night. We've done everything in our power so far, there's nothing more than sit back and watch it flow" she handed her a glass.

Alex smiled more calmly, letting go of the tension in her shoulders "For a change that would be nice" Lena smirked and clashed their glasses together.

They enjoyed a pleasant time, talking and laughing all while waiting for the grand presentation. As times passed by, Alex started to get a bit more anxious. Lena noticed how she kept on tapping her fingers restlessly against her glass or how she fidgeted with the border of her dress.

"Hey" she reached for her hand stopping the erratic movement, managing to get Alex's full attention "It's going to be alright. I'll just say a few words, present you and then you just have to wave or say hello or whatever you feel comfortable with"

Alex sighed looking down "I can't believe this is what makes me nervous" she confessed "I hold a gun for a living and being in front of wealthy strangers is what is wrecking my nerves" she bit into her lower lip.

"I'm going to be right beside you in that stage"

Alex chuckled "Funny, I thought I was coming here to give you moral support, you shouldn't be the one comforting me right now"

Lena grinned "Isn't that what friends do?" she asked getting a soft laugh out of the older Danvers "we are going to be there for each other, I can't imagine anything upsetting me while knowing you have my back"

Alex eased up "hey, if anyone dares to throw you wine again, am I allowed to knock them out cold?"

"As long as they are not shareholders" Lena joked along.

They shared a short laugh moments before a new individual stood in front of them.

"Um, hi" the intruder said softly.

"Kara" Alex said surprised to see her.

"I didn't think you would come" Lena mentioned with a hint of guilt in her tone.

"I wouldn't miss it" she smiled softly "this is a major breakthrough for L-Corp and my sister is being a part of it, how could I not be here?" she fixed her glasses gazing down "I…owe you both an apology. Alex, I was clearly wrong regarding what I said" she dared to look up "It's obvious that I couldn't be farther away from the truth and it clearly shows here tonight" she tugged the sides of her lips gazing at both shortly "and Lena…I'm sorry I never even gave you the chance to open up to me and I understand now that sometimes you need others and that doesn't mean we are any less of friends. It's just…an adjustment. Sorry it took me that long to see it"

Both women smiled fondly.

"Thanks, Kara" Lena said first "It means a lot that you came here" she squeezed her forearm "I'm sorry too for the way I snapped, there are some things that I said that I regret, specially the way I said them to you. You are real, I was just…at a low point that day"

"You don't have to explain it to me, not unless you want to" Kara offered and Lena nodded gratefully.

"Alex?" Kara turned to her older sister, whom exhaled with a small grin.

"You know? Those puppy eyes are an unfair advantage" she embraced her on a tight hug "thank you for the apology" Kara smiled back resting on her shoulder.

"Ladies and gentleman" the MC called from the stage "welcome to tonight's gala"

"Oh, that's our cue" Lena said leaving her glass at a side "ready?" she offered her arm to the older Danvers sister whom froze in her place.

"R-right" she clenched her fists "going live in front of all that people…I'm really a behind the scenes kind of person"

"Hey" Lena grabbed her elbow getting her close to mumble to her ear "tonight I'm no runner up to Lex and you aren't second best to Supergirl" she mumbled, but it was easily heard by the blonde.

"Wait, second best?" Kara questioned confused and a bit broken to hear her sister felt that way about her, suddenly it took more dimensions as why Alex had been so wounded by her comment regarding Lena just spending time with her to get close to Supergirl.

Alex's face turned red in an instant at those words. Of course Lena was unaware of the implication; since no one ever told her Kara was Supergirl.

"We've got this" Lena emphasized getting Alex out of her thoughts as she nodded "great" the CEO grabbed her arm driving her up to the stage.

Once there a dozen flashed blinded them both. Lena took the microphone and began her speech, one addressing the citizens and the other companies to collaborate to make National City a better place. Alex was dumbfounded by her eloquence, she made it look just that easy and compelling. She was so lost looking at her unfold in such a natural way that she was clearly taken off guard when Lena gazed at her with an arm extended to present her. Still aback, she walked up to the microphone smiling awkwardly.

"Um, thank you for being here" she said the first thing that popped into her mind "I'm truly honored that I got to be part of this project and-"

"Does this mean you have the feds on your pocket now too, Luthor?!" a voice shouted from the back "She's FBI!" he yelled "Is this your way to showing you are untouchable?! First Supergirl and now the law enforcers?!"

Lena kept her face as stoic as possible.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but L-Corp is following strict law regulations like any other company. Miss Danvers happens to work for the government, that's true, but it was her expertise the reason I-"

"So now that you are working together your prototypes will be linked to the government? You get the approval right off the bat?" a reported shouted.

"Is this so the government can keep an eye on all your new inventions, given to what happened with your brother?"

That cracked Lena's walls, a pained expression crossing her features "I'm not my brother, all L-Corp is, was built to-"

"Why wasn't this project approved without the collaboration of B.W. Industries?"

Alex knew it was enough when behind the lectern, Lena out of reflex clasped her hand holding tight. That was the real reason the CEO had asked her to be with her up there, so she knew she wasn't alone and Alex was determined to be there for her. So, taking a step forward she reached for the microphone…

"That's enough" Alex said firmly "we are here to show an invention that is meant to help improve thousands of lives, if you are so short sighted as to only look for reasons to attack, then by all means, I can show you to the exit" she pointed the door "Miss Luthor has dedicated all her resources to make this possible. I'll gladly show you the transactions that had been made, 97% of the money invested in the prototype came directly from her personal account. I'm only here because in a very small way I helped in the final phase, but you can take it from me and you are welcome to look into my files to see how legitimate I am, what Lena Luthor has done to give the citizens a better life quality is incredible and not once has she asked for your recognition, nor she announced it to the media. All this" she gestured around "was so the people could know that there's a new technology that could help them because if L-Corp had offered to the private industries in a small committee they would have rejected it just because her last name is Luthor" she finished leaving a the whole room quiet.

It was then that Alex realized her outburst and her nerve began to fade as she stood away from the podium, just becoming aware now that she hadn't let go of Lena's hand that was still concealed from the public's eye "Thank you for coming" she finished

The CEO smiled widely going to the microphone to add a simple "Any more questions?"

A cheer came from the crowd; it didn't take the two women even a second to recognize who was rooting for them. Kara clapped loudly and enthusiastically with enough charisma to infect others into doing the same. Soon, several people were cheering as well and the room was filled with new energy. Alex's point had come through and some other than Supergirl had stood up to fend for the youngest Luthor's honor and good name.

* * *

They sat at the table enjoying the dinner that was served to conclude the gala. By now, they were so at ease and comfortable after the speech that they could let their guard down and truly enjoy the night. By the time dessert came along many of the businessmen were already gone, leaving the table to be filled with just their chat, conversing with one another like if no one else was there.

"You know by tomorrow the media will backfire because of what I said, right?" Alex asked giggling.

"Let their wrath fall upon me, it was worth it" Lena smirked.

A waiter interrupted their laughter by presenting the two plates serving the CEO first "We have chocolate mousse with strawberries and a hint of coffee" he settled the tall glass for her "and a slice of Italian tiramisu, coffee flavored as well" he put the plate in front taking his leave.

Alex felt a punch to her gut but didn't even said a word before Lena changed their plates in a swift movement "I'll be taking that one tonight, you get to enjoy some chocolate mousse instead" she said without missing a beat, her smile not faltering once.

Alex gazed at her carefully, almost curiously. Lena knew exactly what that dish meant to her and made such a simple action to spare her the bad thoughts without even addressing the subject. It was such a strange and yet sweet moment that she decided to stop to contemplate it, even if Lena just kept on with their chat as if nothing had happened. The Luthor dig her fork into the tiramisu taking a bit before noticing how Alex had been silently contemplating her.

"Do I have chocolate on my cheek?" she asked making Alex snap out of it.

"Oh? Um, no. I was just thinking…I…had fun tonight. All things considered I'd say it went well, right?"

"Better than I could have hoped for" Lena provided with a smirk.

"Yeah" Alex nodded "better than I could have imagined" she agreed offering a soft smile that melted all worries away.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the support! Until next time! Whenever that might be :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**And the story continues...**

* * *

There was still a bit of tension among the two siblings. It was unspoken, it was uncalled for but it was there. The little comment of Alex feeling second best to Supergirl had caught Kara out off guard, she thought they were way past that point, but apparently Alex still felt substituted of a sort.

Kara wanted to properly address the matter, but something she could have never imagined happened just before she could even think of a way for them to talk. At first Kara wasn't sure; she was in a crowded street after all, getting some sources for her article when she saw her, but it couldn't be. So, focusing her hearing she heard the phone conversation and now she was completely sure. Maggie Sawyers was back in town.

Maybe if Kara had listen to the phone conversation a little longer she would have heard that the person Maggie was talking to was no other than Alex herself. By the time Supergirl was in costume and dashing to her apartment she was nowhere to be found. She went to the DEO, but she hadn't been there either so after telling J'onn what had happened, she kept on looking, until her only logical choice was to call someone else.

"Are you and Alex together?" she blurted out through her phone without a warning. She heard a chocked sound on the other side of the line.

_"Kara?"_ Lena recovered after clearly spitting her coffee.

"Are you?" she repeated anxiously.

_"I beg your pardon?"_ Lena asked.

"Is Alex with you?" Kara rephrased "I can't find her anywhere"

_"Oh"_ Lena felt relieved at the clarification before actually realizing the real problem _"wait, what do you mean you can't find her?"_

"She isn't at her apartment or at work, all the logical places are a dead end, I thought to give you a call"

_"Um, no, she hasn't come by"_

"When was the last time she spoke to you?"

_"Last night, I think. Why? What's going on Kara?"_

The Super took a moment "Maggie is back" the line went silent "I saw her in the street, I don't know why she's here, I wanted to give Alex a heads up but I'm getting the feeling I'm already too late for that. I don't know if she's with Maggie already, she isn't answering her phone and I've checked on every pub she frequents, no one has seen her"

Lena pondered at a thought that was roaming in the back of her mind _"If I get to hear of her whereabouts I'll give you a call"_

"Thank you and same. Sorry for interrupting your day"

"_Don't apologize, I appreciate the call"_ she bared her goodbyes hanging up just to stare at the phone. Biting into her lower lip she called the hospital she now owned…

* * *

Lena dashed into the building going to the receptionist that stood up as soon as she saw her "Miss Luthor, she's at the third floor"

"Thank you" Lena went into the elevator going right into the aisle she knew Alex would be at.

There she was, standing in the hallway, gazing through the glass. Lena couldn't hide her relief as she approached the red haired woman that was slouching into the wall to get a better view.

"Alex, thank goodness" Lena approached her just to receive the most shocked look in return.

"Lena?! What are you doing here?" Alex stood up straight getting away from the glass utterly embarrassed.

"I was actively looking for you" Lena said with an eyebrow raised "Kara…mentioned Maggie was back in the scene, I guess we both panicked a little"

"And you thought of looking me here?" Alex asked aback.

Truth be told, it was a gut feeling what told Lena to look for her in such a place "Maternity aisle, it sort of made sense. You broke up with her because you wanted kids…" she left the sentence hanging "where you reassessing your decision?"

Alex flushed hunching forward "Um, no. I'm…actually more convinced than ever that I want kids" she admitted turning her sight to the glass, behind it, a dozen newborns sleeping soundly.

"Your corner of the world, I remember" Lena muttered gazing at the babies as well.

"Is it weird that I find it comforting being here?"

"I'd say it's an upgrade from going to a pub, so" Lena offered a little smile tentatively laying a hand on her back "Do you mind if I stay with you for a little while?"

Alex shrugged in a protective manner "I would like that"

Both stood silently still watching as a baby girl was being placed in her crib. The newborn yawned, her eyes closed tight, her little hands tucked into her body. Alex wanted nothing more than to be the one holding that baby. It was when she felt the hot tears roam through her cheeks that she even became aware she was crying. Startled at her own display, she drove a hand to her mouth to muffle sobs that were rapidly taking over. Before she knew it, her knees were buckling under herself making her fall to the ground, crumbling completely broken. It was unlike her, she wasn't used to this level of emotions. She was always at the verge in her line of duty, her nerves were made out of steel and somehow, now she was hiding her face into her hands.

She was so absorbed in pain she didn't notice the moment Lena got on the floor next to her, not until she felt her arms wrapped around tightly on her back.

Lena didn't have comforting words to offer, that was not her expertise, in any case, that was Kara's. So she didn't trouble herself saying reassuring phrases into her hair, she just hummed quietly rubbing her back, making sure the outside world couldn't get to her. It offered a strange sense of comfort and safeness. Alex unfolded, settling into Lena's shoulder, allowing herself to cry her pain out against the CE0 chest. The red haired woman couldn't tell for how long she rested into the embrace, but by the time her eyes were dry all her strength was gone, she felt limb and faint.

Taking a deep breath, catching the scent of Lena's perfume, she dared to let go, looking up just to find emerald eyes eyeing her cautiously with such softness. In them, the unspoken question was hanging, but Lena knew better than to ask the obvious.

"I'm fine" Alex provided the answer before sniffing embarrassed "I'm sorry, I think I ruined your coat"

Lena smiled shaking no "I don't mind" she combed her hair back gently coping her cheek "Are you ready to go?"

Alex sniffed while nodding "Yeah, nurses are going to start think I had a tragedy here"

Lena reached for a napkin in her pocket "Let them wonder but if it sooths you to come here, just do. I'll tell them to let you"

Then Alex was hit with the realization that made her cover her face even more embarrassed "Right, you own this hospital, that's the cherry on top"

Lena drove the napkin gently to her face "Hey, I mean it, if you need to come here-" she dried her cheeks "tell me, so we can visit together"

Alex shrugged holding herself tight "Really, it won't be necessary; it was a onetime kind of deal for therapy"

"Still, if you change your mind" Lena left the rest unsaid, giving her a knowing look.

"I know" Alex nodded "thank you" she rested against the wall.

Lena then stood up on her high hills going through her purse "I promised Kara to call her if I found you, is it alright if I tell her you are with me now?"

Alex pursed the side of her mouth upwards "Sure, just…don't say where, please?"

Lena nodded empathically "Sure" she dialed walking a couple of steps away to make the call.

"_Hello?"_ she heard a very winded Kara.

"Um, is this a bad time?" Lena asked confused by the stress in her tone.

"_Lena! Hi, um I'm just… stuck in the middle of…work?"_

"The signal most be awful, I can barely hear you" Lena frowned.

"_Um, yeah, it's pretty noisy right now"_ Kara said nervously "_do you have news from Alex?"_

"Yeah, she's with me right now, she's unharmed and sober, if those were your worries"

Kara exhaled relieved "_It's great to hear that"_

"Yes but…maybe you should come get her? I think this qualifies as those situations family helps you through"

_"I know, you are right"_ a loud crash was heard from the distance "_It's just…I'm a bit stuck on the other side of town and I don't think I can get there right away"_ Kara explained without blowing up her cover "_Lena…can you keep her company? Just until I can get there, I promise"_ Kara said in a hurry "_I don't think she should be alone right now"_ she added softly.

Lena took a deep breath knowing she was right "Of course, I'll text you later to let you know where we will be"

_"Thank you Lena, it means a lot and I know it's important to her as well"_

"Yeah, not every day your ex-fiancé gets into town"

"_That wasn't the important part I mean-wow!"_ Kara exclaimed _"Um, crazy taxi drivers!_" she laughed nervously "_Um, I should hang up before getting hit by a – building!"_

"Um, Kara?" Lena questioned.

"_Gotta fly, bye!_" she hanged up. Lena just shook her head by Kara's antiques and turned around.

"Um" Lena went back to Alex standing in front of the older Danvers "You know…? My apartment is near, no one would ever think to look for you there, there's chocolate ice cream and …am I making a compelling argument?"

Alex chuckled "Kara's not coming, isn't she?" she cut her short "It's alright"

"She said something about work" Lena offered.

"Work!" Alex checked her phone, a line of missed called displaying "I have to-"

"No" Lena grabbed the phone from her hands surprising even herself but she had to stick with her decision now "For once you have to think of yourself first, so, go to your house and sleep, bake a cake, take a walk to the park, eat a dozen doughnuts, whatever, but just take time for yourself"

"You listed half of the things Kara would do"

"Well…she's the only person I really know when it comes to this" Lena admitted shyly "but I'll stand by my words, whatever you need to cope, do that"

Alex extended her hand towards Lena, an expectant look on her face. Lena arched a brow confused at the gesture.

"My phone, please" Alex asked making the Luthor stumble to do that.

"R-right, sorry" she gave it back.

Alex looked into the screen before completely shutting it off "I'm not ready to go home, she might be there" Alex mumbled "…can I still crash with you for a couple of hours?"

* * *

Alex settled on the couch, her shoes were lying by the carpet, her jacket somewhere over the table, her thoughts scattered across the room.

Lena extended her a steaming cup "Here, it will help. Whenever I can't sleep I take one, it will sooth your nerves" she said softly.

"Thanks" Alex grabbed it taking a sip.

"I've texted Kara, when she's done she'll come here" Lena mentioned as she sat on the couch across from hers "What are you thinking about?" Lena tried to ask without praying in her business.

"Oh, Maggie actually" she admitted with no trace of emotion "it's…funny. It's been a while. She sounds like she's doing great and that's good" she took another sip of tea "I guess I wasn't expecting to hear her voice out of the blue"

"It most have been a shock"

"Yeah. I didn't even check the number. I thought it would be you" Alex mentioned giving it no thought "I started rambling dates for us to meet for the next L-Corp project when she stopped me, one world and my voice was caught up my throat. That's pathetic"

"It's not" Lena mumbled looking into her mug "what did-what did she said?"

"She wanted us to meet" Alex said "I guess some sort of closure or something"

"That's-um, that's good"

"It better be, that's the only reason she came, to talk to me. The sooner we get that out of the way, the sooner I can go back to my life"

Lena shrugged "Do you think she wants to get back together?"

Alex huffed looking into the sky "I honestly have no idea"

"Would…would you like that?"

Now Alex really pondered at the thought "You mean, if she had reconsidered having kids?"

"Yeah" Lena nodded "let's imagine she has"

Alex stood quiet, looking at nothing while her fingers fidgeted freely on the mug "I…I don't know" she felt the tears assaulting her eyes "ah, come on" she scolded herself "enough of this"

"Hey, it's ok" she reached to squeeze her shoulder.

Alex hugged her knees to her chest "You know? When I was little and the world felt like too much, my dad would hold me throughout my crisis. I had to give up that luxury a long time ago, but I still miss it" Alex ducked her chin between her knees.

Lena didn't have that on her life, she grew up barely having any physical contact at all, any that was comforting for that matter, but she knew Alex longed for something that was no longer there. So, against her better judgment and with no clue at all, she went to the other couch and wrapped a hand around her shoulders, making the older Danvers get out of her hiding.

"Is this ok?" Lena asked "I…well, Kara cuddles me when I'm dealing with stuff, is that a Danvers' thing or a Kara thing?"

"I'll say Kara's" Alex pulled out a smile but the CEO felt rather awkward of imposing.

"Ow, sorry then-" she started to let go.

"But" Alex cut her movement short "It's a very human thing to do…" Alex shrunk her shoulders "I…I appreciate it. I don't have a lot of friends so…I am not great with this kind of vulnerability moments and stuff"

"Makes two of us" Lena smiled easing up "but, I do know being held is rather nurturing at times and if this helps you isolate from the rest of the world, then, be my guest" she held her tightly letting her rest her head against her shoulder.

Alex settled in, keeping her arms around herself, breathing in more calmly, more rhythmically. The silence took over in a comfortable fashion, no words were needed for now. The time and space allowed the agent to think over her situation while feeling ghostly touches roaming through her hair now and then.

"Lena…" Alex finally said.

"Yes?"

"…thank you. Just…thank you"

The CEO smiled against her hair "You are welcome and very welcome to stay here whenever you need it"

Alex yawned quietly "That's reassuring"

"You must be drained" Lena whispered "sleep tight, we have nowhere else to be" she rubber her back encouraging her to give into slumber.

"Ok, just…just for a couple of minutes, thought"

"Of course" Lena agreed feeling the red haired woman go limb in her arms. Whatever troubles that were before started to melt away.

Lena felt her own eyelids starting to falter her body was offering no resistance now.

About two hours later Kara knocked on the door just to let herself in and find both cuddled in the couch, somehow they had shifted to be completely resting on the furniture, feet up and all.

Kara smiled sighing relieved. Her sister was alright and indeed in good company. So for now she didn't want to bring her back to a reality in which Maggie was in the picture and about to turn over her world. So, instead she grabbed a sheet knowing well where Lena stored them and covered both. She then took a picture because it was all too tempting and finally she decided to leave them be. She wrote a note telling Alex she would go for some groceries and some of her belonging to her apartment so they could crash together at Kara's. The younger woman knew her sister was going to need as many safe heavens as she could, after all.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, even with the little Maggie twist! Thanks for your support! Until next time :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Yes, I am back! Happy Women's Day!**_

* * *

Lena tapped her pen against her notes at L-Corp, her eyes now and then travelling to her phone expecting a call, a message, anything. She kept that routine for a couple of hours getting absolutely nowhere in her work. So she pulled out some other files that were a very personal matter of hers and started to look through them very cautiously. It was a delicate subject and she wanted to present it just right, so she had a lot of research to do before even bringing the idea up. She could only offer the best and no less, which meant she had plenty of phone calls ahead of herself.

"Miss Luthor?" her secretariat sneaked her head in "are you going out for lunch today?"

"Apparently not" she answered.

"Oh, alright then" she scratched something from her chart.

"Could you schedule a couple of meeting with these contacts please?" she extended a page full of phone numbers "I'll go directly to them, don't ask them to come"

"Are those the board of directors?"

"No, they are…experts in the field" Lena offered and noticed the somewhat confused and almost panicked expression the other woman wore when she read just what their expertise was "Not for me though" she hurried to say "still, I would appreciate it if no one was to know I'm looking into it, especially not the media"

"Of course, Miss Luthor" she nodded before taking her leave.

Lena exhaled running a hand through her hair.

Alex messed her hair up sighing "Seriously Kara, I appreciate it and all, but you don't have to accompany everywhere I go"

"I'm just…making sure everything is fine"

"Listen, I'm going to run into Maggie sooner rather than later, she made it clear, she wants to talk, I just asked for time. I want this reunion to be on my terms, in neutral territory and, no offense here, but without you intervening"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you"

"I know you are, but I'm telling you, I can handle it"

Kara smiled weakly "Ok, just remember I am less than a second away if you need anything"

"I know, Kara" she squeezed her shoulder "Thanks"

The kryptonian smiled "welcome" she nodded "Ok, back to CatCo I go, see you later"

"Yeah, later"

Once Alex was absolutely sure Kara had flown away from her and was no longer in sight or hearing range she pulled her phone out and began to text _"At the dinner half past three, I can only spare a couple of hours"_

An almost instantaneous response appeared in her screen under Maggie's name _"Until then"_

* * *

Lena put the files at a side ready to call it a night. It had been a long day at the office, her plans now narrowed down to going to bed or reading a book or both. She exhaustedly reached for her purse when her phone started ringing, Alex's photo greeting her eyes.

"Alex, hi! I thought you weren't going to call at all today" Lena said brightly, but was caught off guard when she heard a muffled sound on the other side.

"L-Lena?"

"Alex, what's going on?"

"Um…are you at work? I mean, are you done for the day?"

"Yeah, I was about to leave L-Corp"

"Could you, um-? Can we meet somewhere? I- I talked to Maggie and-"

"You did?" Lena asked aback "I-I didn't know that was today"

"I… I didn't want you guys to know until it had happened, it felt like something I should have done alone but Maggie is..." Alex groaned fighting off her feelings "I'm sorry I called, you should go home get some rest, we'll talk later, just ignore-"

"Alex" Lena firmly cut her off "where are you right now?" she asked.

"M-My apartment, didn't want Kara to know just yet"

"Ok, I'll be there in 15 minutes. Just stay put, ok? Call if you need anything" Lena waited "give me a sign you heard what I said, please"

A dry chuckle was confirmation enough "I did"

Lena exhaled relieved "Alright then" she hanged going to her car.

* * *

Alex bit into her nail looking at nothing in particular, just playing over and over her meeting with Maggie. It had hurt, a lot. Seeing her face to face wasn't even the thing that threw her off balance, it was a little detail that sparkled in front of her eyes, now **that** had been a shock.

She was brought back into reality by a knock "Alex?" Lena called from the other side of the door.

Once there was no obstacle between them Alex finally understood just how wrecked she was, because as soon as Lena was within arm's reach, she felt the punch in her guts and undesired tears assaulted her.

Lena embraced her strongly driving her into the couch making sure she was settled before even daring to look for her eyes "Alex…can you tell me what's wrong?"

The Danvers sucked in a breath "She…Maggie, well she's…married, Lena" she gazed trying to find comfort in those emerald eyes "It shouldn't be a shock, right? I mean if we were both ready back then why wouldn't she be ready now? I guess I was somehow assuming that if I wasn't moving on in that direction again she wouldn't either" she laughed at her words "it's ridiculous I know but…I thought it hurt us equally. It's selfish of me to wish we were both in the same pain so I wouldn't feel like the one stuck in the past"

Lena carefully rubbed her back "It's fine, you are hurting"

"But I shouldn't, not anymore; it's been so long, how can she have so much power over me still?"

"Because you give her that power over you" Lena said softly "Believe me, I know a great deal on letting other people have a weight on your own life. You just have to learn how to let go of their opinion and focus on what your own voice tells you" Lena tilted her head "And if your voice tells you, you aren't ready to go back into marrying plans, then you listen but always make sure you aren't staying in one place because you fear what is coming next. Is not the same taking time to heal and giving up" Lena explained "but truth be told, I think right now you are processing, so don't be so hard on yourself"

Alex breathed in more evenly daring to smile faintly "How are you so good at this?"

Lena giggled "I am really not, but I think we are alike enough for my life lessons to be useful to you"

Alex averted her eyes while fidgeting with her thumbs "It's a- it means a lot that you actually came"

"Of course, you asked me to, how could I not come?" Lena offered a genuine smile, but noticed something hiding behind Alex's eyes, a truth held back "Hey…did something else happened with Maggie?"

Alex hunched forward as if in pain "She just…told me about her new life" Alex mumbled swallowing hard.

"What about it?" Lena inquired trying to bring down the walls between them.

Alex frowned clenching her jaw, her body trembling "I…I don't, I can't-" she chocked pressing her hands into fists until her knuckles turned white.

Lena reached for her hand trying to make her release the tension "You can say it, I won't tell a soul" Lena whispered noticing just how pained Alex's expression was turning, the real thorn revealing its sharpness now; it was beyond just the marriage.

"She…her new wife well… she…already had a kid… a two year old girl…which means…Maggie is a mom now…" she chocked in those words "so…was it only a no with me? Does she loves this new woman more than she ever loved me to actually want to marry her despite she already having a kid or…?" she stumbled over the words rambling through tears "was I just…not good enough?"

Lena wrapped her arms tightly over the red haired woman shielding her from those thoughts "You are worth it, Alex" she said firmly against her hair "I don't know why Maggie would make such decisions and I have no moral ground to assume anything, but I can tell you without a doubt, you are good enough and then some. I'm sorry she wasn't the one, but she won't be your only one either, so don't crumble down, I know you feel like giving up, but this shouldn't be the reason you quit your dream"

Alex hugged her back "That should had been my life" she finally said.

"I know" Lena said above a whisper "It feels like it was taken away from you, but…" Lena swallowed hard wanting to say that if not for that, maybe they wouldn't be close right now, but didn't dare to say such selfish thing "but maybe the future has something better, maybe…you can still be happy"

Alex continued to cry against Lena's shoulder and the CEO had no other words to offer, so she just rocked her gently. In such a short period of time she had grown closer to the older Danvers than she had with people she lived with. It was almost frightening how much she trusted her.

Lena couldn't tell how long it was before Alex finally ran out of tears and began to breathe in slowly again. Once the shaking subside, the CEO rubbed her back encouragingly as the red haired woman mustered the courage to look up and meet emerald eyes that were ever so gently watching over her, trying to sooth her.

Alex averted her eyes noticing how she was clenching into Lena's coat, when she finally released the pressure her fingers felt numb "I'm sorry" she whispered in a tired small voice but Lena paid no mind to the piece of fabric.

Before she could think of something to say the doorbell rang throughout the room. Both gazed at the entrance as the older Danvers tried to compose herself.

"It-um, it could be Kara" Alex provided "She…has a way of knowing when she needs to make an appearance even without me telling her" she sniffed trying to fix herself.

Lena nodded slipping away "I'll take that, you can wash up meanwhile" she suggested.

"Yeah, thank you" she stood up as well going to the bathroom.

Lena exhaled reaching for the door opening it wide ready to receive the youngest Danvers, she herself knew that Kara more often than not, appeared at the right time to offer comfort, but her face was not the one to greet her.

Lena was rendered speechless as the figure stood there gazing at her with equal confusion.

"Oh, Miss Luthor" Maggie said.

"Sawyers" she answered back, her tone low and even.

"Is Alex-?"

Lena instinctively closed the door ajar preventing her from looking inside "You should really leave"

"Listen, I'm not here to cause her more harm, she left in such a state…I just need to make sure she's ok"

"If you want to help, you can kindly please go back from the same place you came from" she said sternly feeling crossed and upset. They barely knew each other but Lena had seen how much Alex had suffered just by thinking of her that she felt her loath as her own.

"I know you are used to give orders but this isn't even your own house" Maggie bite back "I need to speak to Alex!"

"I know I have no right to stop you, but you have no right to be here" Lena stated "You've caused enough hurt, regardless of your intentions. The best you can do is leave her and go back to your city and your **_family_**" she stressed the last word.

"So running away like when you came to National City?" Maggie jabbed.

"Lena?" Alex's voice was right behind her "isn't Kara coming i-?" her eyes landed on the woman she had seen hours prior "M-Maggie"

Alex seemed so wounded Lena wished she had slammed the door shut to prevent the look of hurt in her eyes "Why are you-?"

"…Can I come in?"

The room fell silent as a thick atmosphere settled and the tension rose.

"I don't think it's a good time" Lena cut in first, one arm extended out keeping Alex behind her.

"Please, I just need a couple of minutes" Maggie begged looking past the CEO.

"You've already-"

"It's ok" came Alex's voice faint but decided.

Lena turned around in a hurry "Are you sure?" she wore the concern on her eyes.

Alex nodded "We'll be fine" she assured before gazing at Maggie "Just a couple of minutes, right?"

Maggie nodded solemnly "My bus leaves at 2 a.m."

Alex breathed in "Ok, come in"

Lena slowly released the handle allowing the door to swing open "I'll let you two talk then" she said reluctantly going for her purse.

Maggie reached the couch as Alex walked Lena out.

Once at the threshold the CEO evaded her eyes.

"Hey, I'm ok" Alex mumbled.

"Just don't let her under your skin" Lena advised firmly "I'd hate to see you so hurt again" she said heartedly unaware of how much she meant those words until they were out there.

"I'll be fine" she reached for her arm squeezing it gently "I just need to say my peace, I don't want her to have all the power over me, so I'll take it back. Just like you said"

Lena inhaled sharply, that was not the time or place for her to stay and still she so desperately didn't want to leave Alex alone with Maggie "You are worth it, that's all you need to remember"

Alex smiled softly nodding "I'll call you in the morning?"

Lena tugged her lips to a side "Do" she turned around walking towards the stairs.

"Lena" Alex called as the CEO spun on her direction just to be wrapped on a tight embrace "Thank you for caring for me"

Lena hesitantly hugged back before leaning fully into her shoulder, breathing in slowly, allowing her eyelids to go down, drowning on the comfort the embrace provided. At least for now Alex was safe and sound on her arms "You are worth it. I mean it" she whispered against her hair.

* * *

Alex settled the steamy cup down before sitting in front of Maggie. Just moments prior she had been on that couch sobbing against Lena's collar.

"What did you needed to say?" Alex asked bluntly.

Maggie paced her finger against the mug "In all honestly I thought I had said all I needed when we met for coffee but then…you left like that and I realized I missed something important"

"Another child, maybe?" Alex cut her short averting her eyes.

"No" Maggie frowned knowing how much pain Alex hid under her snarky remarks "I forgot to tell you that…none of the things I've done were with the intention of hurting you"

Alex huffed looking away "That's rich"

"I mean it, Alexandra" she said severely.

"So you didn't stop for a second to think about me as you got married to a woman with a kid?! It didn't crossed your mind how those were the exact same things I was hoping to have with you?!"

"Of course I thought of you!" Maggie spat "And I hated myself at first! I felt rotten and guilty and-! And I tried to break things with her because of it!" she admitted "When we started dating I didn't now she was a single mother and as I started to get to know them both I-I fell in love with the idea of belonging with her and have a family and- and I finally understood you but- we were done and..." Maggie fought against the tears "And I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you fulfill that dream but… I didn't though I was ready back then and…life got different plans for me and I hope it will give you your dream as well…" Maggie looked down "I wanted to say I am happy and…I hope you get to be happy too"

Alex could feel the sincerity in her words which only made it worst. She covered her face ushering salty tears away while cursing under her breath "That doesn't make it easier, Maggie"

"I know it doesn't. I didn't came here to ask for forgiveness or anything like that, I just wanted to say this and be able to look forward without feeling like I was carrying a shadow full of regrets for taking the things you wanted most in life"

Alex leaned back looking at the ceiling chuckling senselessly "I though you held control over me all the while you felt exactly the same way about me" she dared to gaze at her eyes "we are so messed up sometimes, Sawyers"

The other woman offered a sincere smile "Yeah, we are Danvers" she put the cup down "Another thing I forgot to ask was…how are you holding up?"

Alex sighed loudly leaning back in, resting on her knees "Some days are better than others"

"One of those weeks?"

"One of those lives" Alex mumbled smiling to herself as she said the same words Lena had told her that first night at the bar "Things have changed a lot, I can tell you that"

"I noticed. Lena Luthor being here was…almost as weird as Supergirl being your sister"

Alex scoffed "Life can be unexpected like that"

"How did that happened?" Maggie asked leaning in to listen closely.

"She's just been a true friend to me lately…I guess I needed that. Someone on the other side that could…understand…me?" she tried to explain "Everyone close to me knows about Kara and the DEO and the expectations are just so high it's unbearable and then she…she showed me that we are so much alike" she took her cup "whatever I judge so harshly about her was maybe every single bit that reminded me of myself" she took a sip "and now I can't even imagine how I would have coped with half the things I have if she wasn't there"

Maggie softened her eyes "And I am the reason half those things have pulled you under, aren't I?"

Alex shrunk her shoulders "Maybe after this whatever we choose to do with our lives won't hurt one another?"

"I would like that" she raised her mug clashing it softly against hers "And on that note I think I should go catch a bus" she stood up "time to go back to my life"

Alex nodded standing as well as they reached the door.

"One last comment, if I may I add" Sawyers said "Does Lena know now?"

Alex questioned what she meant before Maggie provided a softly "That Kara is Supergirl. Has anyone told her?"

"N-no" Alex shook, for the first time considering how she had tangled herself deeper in the web of lies and half truths that involved her sister's secret identity "Kara hasn't told her, it was far better to protect her identity, but-"

"But now that you know her you think she should?"

Alex visibly pulled back "That's not my secret to share, it never was"

Maggie tilted her head considering it "Well, maybe before Lena was just your sister's friend and admittedly a Luthor but…now she is something to you" she pointed out "she was ready to bite my head off. She was here for you so…I guess now it's just as much your secret to tell as it is Kara's? She is your sister Alex, you carry the weight too, in a way"

And long after Maggie was gone, those words stood by Alex echoing over and over with a truth she was not ready to face.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! And as always, Thank You for your SUPPORT!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"You sure you don't want the last piece?" Kara insisted.

"I've seen you eat before, pretty sure you should have it" Lena replied with a smile as she continued to eat her salad "Besides you bought today, so you should have dibs"

"Well, this lunch was sort of…'thank you' for helping Alex out" the reporter admitted with her goofy smile seated at her righteous place on Lena's couch at L-Corp's office "she told me at 5 a.m. all that happened yesterday and how you were there and well…Alex is often a very private and concealed person so I'm glad she can count on you, means a lot to me"

Lena smiled genuinely "It means a lot to me too" she dig in her fork "I must say yours are the first news I have of her today"

"Oh, well she was really drained so I might or might have not unplugged her alarm and shut down her phone. I think she needed a breather, so I hope she can sleep it off"

Lena smirked "I didn't know Kara Danvers was a schemer"

"Oh, I can be very schemer-y" she added with a cheeky grin before fixing her glasses.

"Miss Luthor?" her secretariat called from the door sneaking her head in.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you asked me to tell you right away as soon as Doctor Erikson from the fertility aisle could give you an appointment"

Kara choked on her bite forgetting completely if she really needed to breathe or not as she shockedly gazed upon her best friend whom threw an unamused glance towards her secretariat.

"Thank you, please schedule it in the nearest date possible and keep me posted in a more discrete manner" she reproached the younger woman.

"Y-yes, Miss Luthor, I'm sorry" she promptly left the room while Kara looked at her expectantly.

Lena rapidly raised her hands up "It's not what you think, I promise"

"Um, well then can you illustrate me as why are you getting an appointment with a fertility expert?"

"Research"

"I'm the reporter and unless L-Corp opens a maternity wing that's not adding up"

Lena sighed looking away "It's not for me it's...I was thinking about suggesting Alex to explore her options"

Kara was dumbfounded, her mouth hanging uselessly open.

"It's such a delicate topic I really wanted to have all the facts ready before even bringing up the idea. Besides I'm not sure if there's a line I'm crossing by even suggesting such a thing. I started this little investigation before Sawyers made an appearance, now I'm not certain if I should say it"

"Wow Lena this is...I mean..." Kara began trying to untangle her own feelings on the matter "Having kids is such a major part of Alex's plans...and...I can see you have been doing your homework but..." she pushed her lips to a side thinking it through "I don't even know what to tell you, she's my sister and most of this topic is on a grey area for me"

Lena exhaled half deflated "Yeah, I did assume it wouldn't be a very open topic for discussion"

"Still...I think you should tell her" Kara added carefully "It's like you said, she should at least know there are options and...well she really doesn't discuss this with me or Eliza so...perhaps you can help her through" she shrugged "maybe this will be her way to go around having kids, maybe not, but she should at least explore the possibility"

Lena smiled tentatively "Thanks Kara"

"Hey" she reached for her hand holding it gently "I'm really the one that should be thanking you. If it weren't for you...well I'm pretty sure Alex would be on a bad place, but you were there to help her through, it means a lot"

Lena smiled fully "She means a lot to me too"

* * *

Alex turned on her phone once more seeing all the missed calls and text she had from work, friends and family, but she only cared to see one in particular.

_-Hey, Kara told me you were sleeping in today, just checking how it all went with Maggie. I'm here if you need to talk-_

Alex dialed waiting nervously, she felt like she owed the Luthor an apology or an explanation or both or neither. She really just needed to hear from her, to hear her voice.

"Alex?" the CEO's tone carried through the speaker and into Alex's room like fresh spring air.

"L-Lena, hey, hi, um..." Alex shut her eyes tight "sorry" she finally said.

"I'm...afraid I don't quite understand? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no, I just- I feel like yesterday I dismissed you so effortlessly and-" she swallowed "I know you were helping me I just really needed to speak to Maggie and now that I have a clear head just-sorry" she pressed her lips into a fine line waiting for any kind of response but there was just silence "Lena?"

"Pardon, not trying to ghost you I just don't know what to say, to be honest" she cleared her throat " if I'm being forward I did felt- well I didn't want to leave you-your homelike that knowing that Maggie was there, I do understand you had unresolved issues I just worried...I'm still worried to be frank, all I wanted to get out of this call was to know how were you feeling, so…"

Alex smiled to herself taking a deep breath before starting over "I'm fine, thank you. Actually thanks to you, anyway" she sat down "I was thinking maybe we could meet? Less drama this time? Just…talk?"

Lena chuckled "Of course, whose turn is to buy this time?"

"I believe it's on me" Alex said "you can pick the place, however"

"I'll make reservations, then"

"Great" Alex smiled to herself "what meal are we missing, we already had lunch, breakfast and take outs"

"You are forgetting the kale pizza"

"Right" she giggled "and the gala"

"True, so…how about dinner?"

"Ok" Alex felt her hands sweat "how does tonight sound?"

"That... works for me. I'll text you the address later"

"Perfect. See you then, Miss Luthor"

"Don't be late, Agent Danvers"

* * *

Of course Lena would have chosen a fancy restaurant to meet and Alex was happy to oblige to anything that wasn't Big Belly Burger for a change. The only problem she had was that 'nothing to wear' just became a real problem since she wanted to be up to the standard of the place she was going and the only piece of clothing that was suitable was the same dress Lena had given her. So against all the etiquette her mother had taught her, she once more wore the same dress and made it to the restaurant.

The place was of course situated at the highest floor of a luxurious hotel Alex only knew by name. So she was not expecting the man on the front desk to even mind her so it came as a surprise when he approached her.

"Madame Alexandra Danvers?" he inquired.

"Um, Alex is fine" she said "I assume Lena is here already since you know who I am?"

"Of course, Madame Luthor left instructions, if you would follow me" he escorted her to the elevator and right to the top floor where the restaurant was completely empty but a single table at the center just under achandelier. And right there was Lena Luthor waiting patiently while drinking a glass of wine.

The slim man cleared his throat "Madame Luthor, your guest has arrived"

"Thank you" she stood up greeting Alex with a smile that could had lighted up the whole night sky "I see you did fancy the dress"

The agent blushed "It's the only worthwhile dress I have"

"We should fix that" Lena smirked "have a seat please"

Alex did as three waitress stood by waiting for instructions while one poured her a glass as well.

"If this a slow night? Where's everybody else?"

Lena grinned coyly "I rented the place for the evening"

Alex almost spitted out her drink, being only glad she didn't because she wouldn't had been able to live down that embarrassment "The restaurant is just for us?"

"Well, since in our first lunch I was, quote on quote 'attacked', I didn't want to be disturbed for a second occasion" she explained "So there's no one but us and a very trustworthy staff that I have known for years, so we can talk with less drama as you put it earlier"

Alex felt her face heat up; no one had ever gone so out of their way for her "I don't know what to say…thanks?"

Lena chuckled "No need" she unfolded the napkin as they placed the main course in front of them "I guess I wanted a bit of calm as well, something slightly more private and intimate" she offered trying to figure out if that might be the right time to bring up the idea of looking for a donor so she could have a kid of her own.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I could get used to this" Alex motioned around, perhaps a little bit out of her element "but for private and intimate this is not the definition I have in mind" she admitted.

Lena was suddenly aback, since she thought that would be the right place "Oh, so what might you consider to have those qualities?"

Alex suddenly became shy as she shrugged "Well, honestly…your place or- or mine" she cleared her throat "it kind of became _familiar. _You have been into the core of my house and seen me in my very lowest and I have been to yours -" she bit her tongue suddenly aware that she hadn't actually confessed she had been there to take care of her when drunk "y-you know what I mean. Homes tend to be a bit more warm and welcome"

"I honestly wouldn't know" Lena said casually taking another swing to her drink, perhaps building up walls around the subject, but Alex saw right through it.

"Most had been lonely" she mumbled.

"Actually being alone was the greatest blessing in that house, it was far worse to be all in one room" she said bitterly setting the wine down just for her hand to be taken into a softer one.

"Hey" Alex cooed.

"I'm fine" Lena assured "It's never a pleasant road down on memory lane, that's all"

"I wish it wouldn't had to be so painful"

"It's ok, really. That's all in the past, I have my own life now" she said more to herself "I still rather have loneliness in a place that is my own than share suffering in someone else's roof"

Alex frowned knowing that was a very depressing thought to have "Seems like you too have been looking for your own corner of the world"

Lena smiled "Maybe just in a different way than you"

"Have you never considered…having your own family?"

"Pardon?"

"Well…to settle down?Marry?"

"I am very invested in my work; I don't think I would ever have the time to entertain the thought"

"I understand that" Alex said "my job is a very important part of who I am, but at the end of the day I want to go to something bigger than that when I get home. I guess I got tired of having an empty apartment and a couch one space too big for one person."

Lena stood silent really pondering at that thought; she too had grown wary of how much space there was and how little it fulfilled her. But she couldn't bring herself to see herself in a family, not at the risk of becoming like Lex or Lillian. She rather be alone and avoid the possibility of turning into the very role models that wounded her so badly.

"I guess we have different visions on life, Agent Danvers"

The red head smiled faintly "I guess we do, Miss Luthor" she tilted her head to the side "still, I believe us to be very much alike"

"Is that so?"

"I'm afraid" Alex shrugged mockingly "Next thing we know I might buy into some of L-Corps actions"

"But not CatCo's? I'm hurt"

"Oh please, like if you hadn't bought that company just so my sister could keep her job"

Lena actually blushed at the remark "I hope it wasn't that obvious"

"That my sister couldn't ever get another job but that same one?"

"That's mean, almost puts Lex to shame on the sibling department"

"Almost? I should improve my game" she nagged laughing alongside.

Lena leaned back allowing to escape her lips a heartfelt laugh, she felt that on ease in her company.

After a delicious meal and a beautiful view of the city at night it was time to conclude their dinner, but neither seemed too eager to do that just yet.

"Hey, I'm glad we could meet like this" Alex commented as they reached the lobby "quoting my own words, with less drama"

Lena smirked "Yeah, it was nice to slow down for a spell" she said considering that maybe that night was not the one to tell her about her research.

"Yeah" Alex stared fondly "hey…if it's not too late…maybe we could go for private and familiar?" she suggested "I'm sure I can find in my DVR the last season of the college robotic championship"

Lena had way more reasons to say no given that it was a week night than to say yes and still she couldn't find it in her to refuse "Sure, I've missed those days" she admitted.

"Great" Alex smiled "Let's go"

* * *

Not long after arriving Alex changed from the outstanding red dress to the most comfortable and common pants and sweater she could find, giving Lena a spare, the same ones she had lent her before. It was an odd concept to actually be able to say those were her usual clothes, the sense of a routine and the feeling of belonging actually washed over Lena as she could move around the house with such ease and familiarity, even having a favorite spot on the couch that belonged just to her.

The pretext of watching the robotic championship quickly faded to the background as they were talking over the TV, planning more projects for L-Corp and sharing ideas and theories. Just having the other as company made the most sense in a very peculiar way.

"So you say you plan to expand your technology to outter space?"

"I mean, Supergirl comes and goes as she pleases, getting out there should be more of a possibility to the average person"

"Wouldn't that be grand?" Alex chuckled "I could tell my kid, 'hey, do you want to go to the park or to one of Jupiter's moons?' "

Lena's smile grew softer as she tentatively tried to approach the subject "Am I to assume you would take your kid to space camp instead of the girls scouts?"

"I mean, if my line of work stays the same, I would like someone to follow my mantle….from a very safe and almost distant position" she reconsidered.

Lena kicked her feet up the couch getting to a better position to be face to face with her "Can I ask… do you want to give birth to your kid?" Alex stood dumbfounded for an instant and Lena couldn't wait another second before blurting out "Because I have an opening with Doctor Eriksen if you'd like to try"

Alex blinked the surprise away "Doctor Eriksen? I've tried to get through his secretariat for months"

Lena almost exhaled relieved as to hear Alex had actually thought the possibility "Well, if you want to, next Wednesday you can go see him at five o'clock"

"Wow" Alex settled her beer down letting that information sink in "I mean I've waited so long and now this feels so rushed"

"You don't have to agree if you don't feel comfortable with it" Lena cut in to say noticing how the red head had turned a bit pale.

"It's not that, I want to go, I so dream to go, you have no idea how grateful I am!" she twiddled her thumbs "It's just…I haven't told Kara or Eliza that I was looking into it and…I don't feel ready to tell them yet. I don't want to get their hopes up beforehand... I wanted to have some results before even thinking that could be a possibility for me" she explained "But now that I could actually go it feels sort of…frightening to face whatever the truth might be"

Lena could see glimmering through her eyes the fear of going alone, she knew that sentiment all too well "Alex" she reached for her hand squeezing lightly "If you allow me and only if you agree to it…could I accompany you?" she asked softly.

"L-Lena you don't have to-"

The CEO shook her head "Do you want me to come along with you?"

Alex could feel her eyes watery, truly moved by her kindness as she squeezed back her hand "I would be…so relieved if you did, you have no idea"

"Then there I shall be" she smirked trying to lighten the mood knowing how overwhelmed she might feel.

Alex launched forward crashing into her arms "Thank you, Lena" she said yet again to the Luthor. In the last weeks she had leaned into the woman like her rock and not once had she ever let her down.

"It's my pleasure" Lena replied hugging back, it felt all so natural and welcoming now. It wasn't just a greeting gesture or a formality, it was genuine "I'm glad I can be there" she mumbled resting on her shoulder.

Alex could hear the fondness of her words and something inside turned as she recalled Maggie's words. She too had been keeping secrets form her and for the first time it frightened her to lose her due to all the things that were unsaid.

"I'll always be there for you too, Lena" she said what seemed to be something out of the blue, maybe she couldn't say the truth about Kara, but she could begin about her own little secrets "You won't lose me" she assured.

Lena's posture shifted as she heard her but Alex held on tighter.

"I…I know you've lost so many…Lionel, Lex, your mother…" she mumbled "and…you can be broken too, you know I am so…I…I don't- I won't leave"

Lena slipped away from her arms trying to meet her eyes "I…I don't quite understand what you are-"

"I've seen you" Alex tried again "When…when you were over your head with drinks the night before the gala, Supergirl took you home and…called me"

Lena's eyes widened in a mix of realization and horror.

"And I stayed there and you talked to me…in a way that wasn't censored or coy or anything and you let all your walls down and told me it was hard for you to be seen like that"

Lena actually jolted up turning around "I…don't think I want to hear more"

Alex stood up after her "What I am trying to say is that you told me you were afraid to be broken because you feared that at the first sign of weakness you might be left alone"

The Luthor covered her face "You had every opportunity to say any of this the morning of the Gala, why bring it up now?" she looked over her shoulder.

"Because…I left" Alex said with little voice carrying shame in her tone "I told you I wasn't going anywhere and as soon as I felt the weight of having crossed that line, of getting that much trust out of you, it scared me. I didn't want to change how our dynamic was, so I figured that if you thought that part was untouched you wouldn't feel awkward around me" she looked at the ground "so when you didn't recall anything that morning I played along…" she tried to look for Lena's eyes "but now I realize just how much…talking to you, really talking to you means to me, how it sooths, nurtures and… I would want it to be both ways. You trusted me when you had no filters, I know you are sober now and aware of how difficult that is, but… if I can help you unload all the weight you carry on your shoulders, it would make so incredibly happy. Because you have no idea just how much you have helped me just by staying by my side when everything felt like crumbling" she took a step closer "so this time, I swear, I'm not leaving, even if you think you are broken or damage, I'll stay, you don't have to suffer through another lose" she reached to touch her shoulder as the Luthor was facing away and almost feared the rejection when she saw her shiver.

"I've lost so many" Lena whispered, her voice quivering as she tried to hold back a small sob.

Alex nodded, she knew this already "It doesn't get simpler when someone else walks away, I am aware, my words aren't empty, Lena" she embraced her from behind leaning into her shoulder blade "I'm here for you too" she said heartedly "I want you to know that".

Lena turned around and embraced her, for once being the one to seek comfort and relaying on someone else to be there to pick up her broken pieces. And Alex was there to do just that.


	9. Chapter 9

Supergirl landed at the DEO's balcony dusting herself off after another successful day.

She walked in giving a mission debrief to J'onn before reaching her sister.

"Hey" she called "we might need to keep an eye on that downtown operation"

Alex absently nodded "Sure, I'll get word out" she kept on scrolling through documents without paying much attention

"Um, Alex?" Kara called "Hey, something wrong?"

"I…I just have a lot on my mind" she tried to explain avoiding her gaze.

"Maggie?" she asked softly.

"No, not this time. I think that is a chapter that I won't have to open again"

"That's great to hear" Kara beamed.

"Yeah, it is" she smiled faintly before breathing unevenly.

"Ok, then, what's troubling you?"

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

Kara frowned in confusion "Of course, I don't have to go to work right now" she went to the balcony waiting for her sister "what is it, Alex?"

The older Danvers sighed "I-I don't know how to express this but…" she looked for her eyes "I…don't want to lie to Lena any longer"

Kara raised a brow "I don't get it, what did you told her?"

"It's…what we haven't told her, _Supergirl_"

Kara's eyes widened "My identity?"

Alex averted her eyes "I know I must sound so hypocrite or incongruent or whatever but…" she leaned into the rail looking down "I…I am…I am building trust and she's been so close lately and I need to be honest, otherwise it just looks like I have been taking advantage of her and her status and everything else instead of an actual connection…" she exhaled "and I can't believe you have been going through this for so long now" she admitted "it truly sucks more than I gave it credit for…I'm sorry, Kara"

The Super remembered to breathe again as she allowed the shock to run through her system "Alex that's…a lot" she swallowed "Thank you" she nodded looking at her "for acknowledging that, it has…**_really_** been a struggle to have a friendship based solely on lies"

"It didn't started off as that and there's so much more you share together beyond being a Super and a Luthor, but…I can imagine" Alex answered with little voice feeling guilt and remorse flood her entrains..

Kara leaned into the rail again "Lena and I are…not in a great place regarding the cape and boots right now. I'm afraid that when the line between Kara Zor-El and Kara Danvers blurs the apathy she has towards one alter ego will overcome the affection for the other. I really don't know how we can see eye to eye regarding National City while being in opposite sides of almost every argument" she said "But I'm guessing you've heard that from her, I'm sure I must have been a topic of discussion among you, I can't really blame either for it" she commented exhaling tiredly before gazing upon the other Danvers "Why didn't you told me you felt second best next to me?"

Alex shrunk her shoulders "It's really nothing to do with you; it's my own feelings, Kara. You didn't do anything wrong"

"You are talking like a field agent, but I'm asking as your sister"

Alex sighed "Kara you are an alien, one of the strongest beings alive, cousin to Superman. You can fly, catch bullets, fire lasers and I'm…I'm human, How can I compete?"

"It wasn't meant to be a competition"

"I know, it's just…almost impossible not to try and draw comparisons" she tried to explain "Lena felt the same way with Lex and that helped me realize the similarities we share"

Kara stood silent for a moment "I've wanted to tell Lena for so long" she mumbled "but right now I don't even know how could I" she confessed, her voice breaking "She's going to hate me for it, just like Lilian said"

Alex extended her arms and shielded her in a hug "It's ok, Kara" she cooed stroking her hair softly.

"I don't want to lose her, Alex" she chocked against her shoulder and Alex could do nothing but quietly mumble.

"Neither do I"

* * *

Alex rubbed her sweaty palms against her jeans trying to ease up to no avail. She was on the waiting room ready to be called in any minute, a world of infinite possibilities awaited for her on the other side of that door. The promise of a new future, the far away dream of being a mother was suddenly materializing and she couldn't shake off the tingling feeling in her stomach and toes.

"Miss Danvers?" the secretariat called for her but Alex was glued to her place, it was not until a hand grabbed her by the arm to help her stand that she even breathed in again.

"We are here" Lena said walking towards keeping her soft grip around the DEO agent.

"Doctor Eriksen is ready to see you"

"Thank you" Lena said while Alex only nodded as a reflex while they reached the threshold.

Lena was reaching to open the door when Alex suddenly grabbed her hand to prevent it "Wait!" she pleaded leaving the Luthor confused.

"What is it Alex? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No" Alex shook determined "I do want this, it's just…" she swallowed hard. How could she tell her she felt like a leech taking so much out of their relationship while only giving back half-truths?

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure we can talk it later?" Lena raised a brow "I'm afraid the doctor's schedule is even tighter than mine, so shall we?" she squeezed back her hand in a comforting matter before actually reaching for the doorknob.

"Ah" the Doctor stood up to receive them "Miss Luthor" he stretched out his hand "It's nice to see you again" he greeted sincerely "and would this be your partner?"

"My friend, doctor" she was quick to correct without missing a beat, her face unfazed, the smile not faltering.

The man offered an apologetic gesture in return "Pardon. You must be Miss Danvers" he shook hands with the red head.

"Y-yes, thank you for having us- _me_"

"It's a pleasure" he assured offering them a seat "So, Miss Danvers, I am to understand from what Miss Luthor has told me that you want to have kids?"

"I want to know if that's viable" she shrugged; she hadn't felt that small in a doctor's office since high school.

"We can find an answer to that" he nodded "I checked beforehand the family records you sent us, now I'll ask some questions to have a full profile and then we can proceed" he opened a file in his computer and just as he was about to make the first question he stopped himself looking their way "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Luthor, but perhaps you could wait outside?" he asked.

Alex blinked aback, surprised "Why?"

Lena knew the reason before the man could even say it "Because that's your medical file and he's about to ask you some personal questions that I have no business hearing" she held a tight smile with no malice "Isn't that right?"

"Indeed" he tilted his head looking yet again sheepish "Parents and partners are at best case scenario the only exception"

Lena nodded "I'll see you afterwards" she pressed her shoulder before taking her leave, but Alex couldn't take her eyes off of her until she had disappeared behind the door.

"Couldn't she stay?"

"Some patients withdraw important information if others are there to hear, between us we have confidentiality" he explained calmly but Alex couldn't help but to feel like yet again she was using Lena just for the Luthor to be dismissed once her goals were achieved.

* * *

Alex held the open envelope in hands while sitting in the comfort of her house. She was absently gazing at the horizon as the information sink in.

"I'm viable" she said out loud and upon hearing herself, the words became real "I can have a kid" she said as her left hand held a list of possible donors and another appointment scheduled. She stood up in a jolt hitting the coffee table and knocking stuff down, but she didn't care at all, she was ecstatic.

"Is everything alright?" Lena rushed back after hearing the commotion, thinking that perhaps the news had been upsetting and the sudden embrace that she received upon arriving didn't clue her in, not until Alex heartedly spoke, her voice cracked in a mix of emotionality and happiness.

"I can get pregnant" she finally announced and Lena's heart swelled with relief.

"That's wonderful" she finally relaxed, melting into the hug "Are you telling your family now?"

Alex felt like saying 'I just did', but the sudden realization panicked her as she held her tongue by quite literally biting it down before answering "I think once I've gotten through the list of donors I will" she decided.

"Full disclosure, I did mentioned to Kara about this little research before telling you" Lena chuckled trying not to feel as nervous as she was while slipping from the hug but Alex just shrugged.

"Truth be told, Eliza is the one that worries me" the Agent admitted "I'll have to work a plan to pay for everything, so she might be able to help me organize"

"Oh" Lena's mouth hanged opened aback for a brief instant "I am covering all expenses" she said as if thought it was a matter of fact.

Alex's eyes widened "Lena, no. You have already helped me plenty"

"I want to see this through; I am more than happy to provide the resources"

"This isn't like one of L-Corps projects" Alex began but upon seeing Lena's reaction she knew it had come out wrong.

"I-I understand this is something private, I didn't mean to pry, I was-"

"No, no, hey" Alex reached for her forearms trying to ease her up "It's not like that, what I meant is…" she sighed "I don't want to keep demanding so much out of you. It feels like I'm taking advantage of your name. We are friends; you don't have to repay anything" she emphasized delicately but what Lena said next was something she could never prepare for.

"Alex…you are the first person that I don't' feel like is getting something out of me for who I am" she mumbled, her tone carried a bit of hurt and shame as she knew who Alex was thinking about "Kara is amazing, I love her dearly but when she walks into my office I don't know if she's there to have lunch or get a story" there was a bitter taste in her mouth as she said that, she hated to feel that way, but it was what she truly thought "When it comes to you, not once have you asked for anything or expected to gain something out of my company" she looked away "you worried that a random man had thrown wine at me, you made me spar to make sure it wouldn't happen again, you helped me with a prototype, you talked back on the gala to stand up for me" she smiled sincerely "I know you didn't trust me at first, it comes with the name but…the fact that you stayed around and figured out by yourself who I am outside of my family…that means more than I can possibly express"

Alex was at a sudden loss for words. The other woman had opened up to really say her bearings and now Alex couldn't tie two thought together to reply. She had begged the Luthor to let her barriers down to be there for her as well and this was the result. Lena had trusted her to let her see the broken pieces.

"I don't know what you must think of me right now, but I assure you-" Lena began but was cut off by a powerful embrace that knocked the wind and all the insecurities out of her.

"I see you" was the first thing that came out of the Alex's mouth "Not the CEO, nor the owner of CatCo or the last Luthor Standing… I see a woman who is passionate, strong and vulnerable. I see someone I want to keep in my life. I have gotten to know you Lena and I would love to keep discovering more" she said earnestly feeling her heart hammering down on her chest as she realized just how much her own words meant to her. She wanted what they had built thus far. She wanted to have someone on the couch next to her talking robotics, a person who challenged her wits, her remarks, her ideas. She yearned for someone to share life experiences with, a person she could talk to about everything and nothing at all without feeling like she needed to put up a facade. She wanted the Luthor in her life. She wanted Lena.

Alex was only brought back to reality when she felt soft hands pressed against her back.

"I want to keep you in my life as well" was the answer Lena provided before putting some distance between the two "Perhaps that's why I keep pushing on the subject, I fear that the moment we have nothing to tie us together we'll drift apart" she said with a low huff mocking herself "but I understand if you want to continue this process alone"

"No!" she reached for her hand before realizing how sweaty her palms were, so she let go the moment after "I meant my words too, throughout the rollercoaster that my life has been these last few weeks you have been there and it might not look like it right now but I'm scared beyond compared of what is to come and…and having you by my side would make me feel…safe" she said in an unusual display of sincerity. She seemed to be able to open up to her about her fears and hopes.

Lena smiled "And I will gladly be right there through the whole process" she gazed at her softly "But I think right now you have some decisions to make" she pointed at the envelope "chose wisely"

Alex chuckled while feeling there was not enough air in the world to fill her lungs when it came to looking at her emerald eyes, but she pushed the thought aside fidgeting with her hands "Um, there's one…one more thing I would like to consider before going through my pregnancy"

Lena raised a brow in confusion "You want a second opinion?"

"No" she swallowed "I- I want to visit the orphanage" the Agent stated "Can you come with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't an easy thing to do, Lena realized. But it made sense Alex thought of going to the orphanage as well, after all, Kara was her adopted sister, she knew the importance of taking someone with no shelter into a loving home. Lena sometimes wished she hadn't had the luck of being adopted by the Luthors, but at the same time wondered what her fate might had been if no one had taken her in. So, with that little resolve she had agreed to go with the fearless Agent into the battlefield that foster kids had to call life.  
It made her feel uneasy, so she kept on repeating herself she was just the moral support and was more than happy to oblige into that idea. So she took an afternoon off from L-Corp with an extremely vague excuse that had her secretariat raising a brow since the young woman knew the CEO had been sketchy lately with so many secret appointments, but bless her heart since she never made personal questions.  
"I'll be back by seven" Lena announced to her secretariat "Perhaps later, nine probably" she admitted "And if I do I expect you to be gone by then, go home. Don't wait for me" she added.  
"Very well, Miss Luthor, your car is waiting outside"  
"Yes, thank you" she grabbed her tablet to work on some financial sheets while being driven to the orphanage. She tried to distract herself from the situation by running some numbers but her mind quickly drifted to picture Alex's hopeful eyes as she petitioned her to go along. It had been a while since someone had looked at her with such…kindness? Tenderness? Like she was worth something, worth having by your side. Admittedly Kara had been the only other citizen in National City to ever look at her like that, maybe it was a Danvers trait, Lena thought chuckling despite herself.  
But there was something in Alex that Kara didn't have…it wasn't exactly a softness into her demeanor, even the contrary, she had…an edge… a drive that showed in her eyes that she was willing to take on the whole world even at her own expense…she could see Alex's fear and vulnerability, but those things only fueled her further into achieving her goals. She liked that about the Agent...maybe she liked a few other things.  
Lena sighed pushing the thought aside as well as her tablet, she didn't have the time to entertain those childish ideas. Alex was kind to her as she was polite to everyone else, everyone she knew at least, the woman was ferocious when necessary.  
Lena liked that she could count on her, to know she could really show her the scars she hid so well and know Alex wouldn't judge her, not by her past, not by her name, not anymore.  
Lena found herself smiling at the recollection of how soothing being with the redhead had been. Sharing an afternoon of chatting, working on the lab, going for dinner… she felt…welcomed. She felt like she belonged whenever walking into her apartment or having her over at L-Corp. Alex had fitted in into her life with such ease and she felt like she could belong into her life as well… but such idealistic fantasies were soon crushed by her own fear and self-hatred as she recalled where she come from, the perfect house but a broken home. She didn't deserve such happiness; Lilian had reiterated that point often enough for Lena to believe it to be true. So the raven haired woman just gazed outside the window instead and allowed her mind to wander far from what her reality was.

* * *

Alex was pacing from one side of the street to the other, never wandering too far from the entrance. She was of course nervous about the prospect of going into the orphanage, she didn't want the kids to look at her as thought she was their only hope, it made her stomach twist. She hated that she would have to walk among them and see them as though they were on display, like little poppies hoping to be taken to a loving home. Perhaps her perception was far off, but that was what she felt like it was going to happen.  
And on top of that, she felt her hands sweat in anticipation as she knew Lena was going to accompany her. It was a mix of excitement and sheer fear. Nothing had really changed other than the realization of her own feelings, so why did it nag her so much? Part of her knew that it was because Lena was Kara's best friend and it wouldn't be as complicated if Kara wasn't also Supergirl. Alex knew the Luthor had a sever opinion regarding the hero. Lena wouldn't say out loud that she hated her, but more pointedly that she didn't agree with her methods as she knew Kara wasn't fond of Lena's antiques either. She felt trapped in the web of lies because…if Lena indeed ended up hurt and resentful after being in the dark for so long… then what they had built was going to crumble as well…and Alex dread that it could happen.  
Luckly her spiraling down was cut short by the black car that parked in front of the building as Lena Kieran Luthor made her appearance wearing a casual suit and a grand smile as she gazed upon the agent.  
"And I thought I was very punctual" Lena remarked teasingly.  
"I am allowed to run a few red lights" Alex countered with a smirk.  
"I truly hope that's not the moral you are going to teach your kid, Agent"  
"Never said I was going to be an exemplary role model"  
"I could hardly imagine you being anything less than perfect" Lena smiled softly before feeling her stomach flip "as a mother" she added swiftly being only glad all her time at social gatherings had taught her how to smoothly save a slip of tongue.  
"Well, it's time to figure out if this is going to be it" Alex said changing her body language, her shoulders going stiff and her voice carried something heavy in it.  
Lena reached for her hand preventing from taking another step "Hey…you don't have to do this if you don't feel ready. It's perfectly okay if you-"  
"I just feel like I should at least consider it" she cut her off "For Kara" she added as an afterthought "Having a family basically saved her life"  
"I know" Lena mumbled "but this is your family, you are building it and…there's nothing wrong if you are not ready to adopt, if you want to carry your child it's just as valid"  
Alex shifted the weight from one leg to another thinking her words before exhaling "We're already here, I want to be sure of what I want, I don't want to second guess because I didn't give it a try"  
Lena nodded in understanding letting go of her wrist and suddenly Alex's hand felt very empty and weightless. She would have loved to hold her hand as she walked through the doors because instead she had to press her fist firmly.  
The place didn't look dark or depressing, contrary to the popular belief it was a very luminous place, but it did carry something in the air, something neither woman could shake off as they reached the main office.  
"Hi" Alex leaned into the desk "I'm-my name is Alex Danvers, I came to talk to Mrs. Johnson?"  
"Ah, yes of course" she took the phone calling "Your 6 o'clock is here" she waited a beat "right away" she hanged "you can go inside, Miss Danvers"  
"Thank you" she took one step before looking over her shoulder where Lena waited.  
"I'll be right here when you get out" she assured "I brought some paperwork, so I'll be busy" she added to try to ease up the Agent, pretending as though she wouldn't mind being on the other side of the door as the red head tried to figure her life out without being at her side.  
Alex nodded feeling exactly the same but couldn't bring herself to ask her to join the meeting, it felt awkward in a way. So instead Alex breathed in and disappeared through the hall.  
"You can sit down over there" the lady at the desk pointed with her pen "we have some magazines and a coffee machine. They shouldn't take too long"  
"Perfect, thank you" she reached the waiting room sitting by the window looking outside to see dozens of kids running around. She was tempted to gaze for a little longer as a smile filled her lips but decided not to get too engaged, so instead she took out her work load and continued were she had left at the car.  
She quickly became immersed in the task at hand forgetting for a brief instant about her surrounding and not second guessing why she had agreed to come along. So she was more than a bit surprised when her peace and quiet were disturbed by an unknown voice.  
"Is that a tablet?" a small girl asked pointing at the device in her hands.  
"Um, it's a L-Corp design, but sure" she answered at the 7 year old.  
"Does it have any games?"  
"Only chess, I'm afraid"  
"Can I be the white pieces?" she requested sitting next to her.  
Lena was shortly aback but didn't deny the challenge as she placed the gadget between the two "Be my guest"  
The little girl beamed before fully concentrating.  
Lena decided to play nice and make a few mistakes to give her an advantage, but that soon proved to be a mistake and a great miscalculation as her opponent took the offensive playing with more dexterity than a lot of adults Lena had encountered.  
As soon as Lena began to play on her level, the little girl seemed to actually enjoy herself as a real opponent was presented. The duel lasted longer than anticipated and when the kid finally lost there was no resentment on her face, but hope and excitement.  
"Best two out of three?" she proposed and Lena smirked radiating the same energy as she reset the app.  
As the second round began she was more than a little surprised to find out that the girl had been holding back as well, as now her movements weren't so rushed or sporadic, she was predicting several moves ahead and before the board was without a king, Lena knew the match was over.  
"I surrender" the Luthor announced as she couldn't physically lay down the king "we both know you would have won in four more moves" she added with nothing short of admiration.  
"I was the white pieces; I had the upper hand" the girl shrugged nonchalant "the whites usually win"  
"Not against me" Lena mumbled looking at the girl with intrigue and cold measurement.  
"Next round defines the winner" the girl smirked childishly as though she just had pet a pony.  
"Let's have our tie breaker then" Lena proclaimed feeling rather excited as to see how that would unfold. The pieces were set back into place and as the girl moved her horse a voice cut their match short.  
"Ellie!" the woman at the front desk called out for her "you are supposed to be at recess with the other kids"  
"But we were about to-"  
"You can't keep running off, sweetie. Your teacher has been looking for you like crazy"  
"I didn't left, we were just playing" she pouted.  
"I'm so sorry, Miss" the woman apologized to Lena but she was quick to intervene.  
"No, no worries at all, she was keeping me good company" she said "I think I'm the one that kept her from going back, I should have guessed she was supposed to be somewhere else"  
"It's all good, little Ellie likes to sneak out" she looked at the kid in a scolding manner.  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't leave the building this time" she defended herself with a poor argument.  
"Go back with the other kids, please" she sighed before looking at Lena "Miss Johnson was just about to be finished with her meeting, your friend will be out in a moment"  
"Thank you" she stood up as the little girl grumpily walked over to the woman.  
"Aren't you going to thank this nice lady for playing with you?" she reproached the child.  
Ellie turned around "Thanks" she said before quickly adding "we are still best two out of three right? You haven't won just because I have to go, I haven't forfeit"  
"Ellie!" the woman scolded yet again, but Lena only chuckled.  
"Of course, there's one more round before settling the score. Maybe when my friend visits again we can finish our match?"  
The girl nodded approvingly, her eyes sparkling with anticipation for said occasion.  
"Ok, little rascal, off you go" the woman finally got her to walk back to recess as Alex reached them just taking a glance at the young girl.  
"Lena, hey, sorry for making you wait"  
"Alex" she smiled "I was very much entertained" she assured before noticing that the Agent looked a little tense "How did everything go?"  
"Great" she held a tight smile "I think we are ready to go"  
"Very well" she picked her things up as they reached the entrance and they were bid farewell. Once alone Lena turned around, her arms folded neatly over her chest, a questioning brow already perking up. At least they had grown to know each other enough to read what was left unsaid.  
Alex sighed averting her gaze "I was…overwhelmed by all of it. But at least now I have my mind set on a clear goal" she offered "I do want to carry my kid, I don't know if it's selfish or not, but I want to give birth and go through all the maternity stuff" she said the last part with a dreamy smile as she could already picture it.  
"You've found your resolve, I'm proud of you" Lena praised.  
"Yeah… so, thanks for coming here with me but I don't think we'll be having a follow up session"  
"Ow" Lena suddenly was aback as she gazed back into the building.  
"Something the matter?"  
"No, not at all, I just thought-" she shook her head "never mind" she offered her best smile "I'm calling my driver, is there any place I can give you a ride to?"  
Alex breathed in nervously "Kara's?"  
"Are you telling her?" Lena asked surprised.  
"We have sisters' night so…maybe it is the right time" she shrugged.  
"Well, send my regards to Auntie Kara when you see her" Lena said mischievously.  
"It's not a reality yet" Alex pointed out.  
"All things start as an idea" Lena retorted "nothing wrong with having hope"  
"I just don't want to build expectation"  
Lena reached for her shoulder giving it a light squeeze "Whatever is thrown your way, we can overcome it"  
Alex felt her heart skip a beat and her ears turn into the matching color of her hair "T-thanks" she stuttered.  
"Of course" she let go of her shoulder quickly turning around reaching for her purse "I'll call a car now" she excused as she felt her own heart drumming a full concerto on her chest


	11. Chapter 11

"Dibs on the last potsticker!" Kara called as she grabbed the food quickly putting it into her mouth.

"That's cheating!" Alex countered pushing her shoulder as they sat on the couch.

"Well, we hadn't have a sister's night in a while, I've missed eating this" she said with a mouthful.

"Sorry, my schedule has been crazy"

"Well, we are here now" Kara radiated a smile "What have you been up to? I feel like we have so much catch up to do"

"That's an understatement" she mumbled taking a swing at her beer.

"What?" Kara asked and Alex cursed her super hearing.

Alex resigned to the idea and laid the beer down "Well, I know that Lena mentioned you about doing a bit of research with some doctors"

"Oh! She told you already?! That's great!" she jumped in the couch positioning right in front of her "And? Are you going to take her upon the offer?"

Alex felt her breath caught on her chest "I already did" she began "I had my appointment with Doctor Eriksen, I turned out to be a pretty good candidate and I'm going ahead with the process" she said in one go "Oh, and I've already narrowed down the donors to my three top choices"

Kara blinked several times before reacting and rushing forward hugging her as tightly as a human could take it "Those are wonderful news!" she celebrated before letting go and looking for her eyes "You could have told me before, I would have gone with you to the clinic, what if they had been bad news? You don't have to hold things in, like when you met Maggie in secret"

Alex felt the jab, but knew Kara had no malice in asking, so she just relaxed her shoulder trying not to get defensive "I feared that if they were bad news I would had raised our hopes in vain"

"Alex" Kara reproached looking at her with soft eyes "that's exactly why you need someone by your side, so you don't have to carry all the hurt by yourself"

"I-I did have someone" she provided

"Oh, you told Eliza already?"

"No, she still doesn't know actually" she rolled her eyes "but, um, I didn't went to the doctor alone" she said biting into her lower lip.

"J'onn?" Kara guessed.

"…Lena. She was there with me"

Kara tried not to flinch, she had to get used to the idea that her friend was now as close to her sister as she was to her "I'm glad she was there for you"

"Yeah, she's been really…" she tried to find the right word, sweet? Kind? "helpful" Alex spited out knowing that was not even close to what she wanted to say.

Kara nodded knowing they were navigating a touchy subject for both of them.

"So, when it's your next appointment?"

"In about two weeks?"

"Hey…I want to be involved in this" she opened up to say "this is major for you and I want to be there for my sister"

Alex melted at her words "I would love to have Auntie Kara holding my hand as I panic though the whole thing"

"Auntie Kara, I like the ring of that" she chuckled.

"Lena came up with it" she smirked.

Kara allowed another moment to pass before reaching for her hand "Hey, I'm really glad Lena has been there for you and the other way around. You two are probably my favorite people in the world, so…it's nice that you look out for each other"

Alex swallowed "She's really important to you, isn't she?"

Kara actually laughed "You do keep count on how many times I've been close to dying to protect her, right? You've given me multiple lectures about it"

"I know, I didn't meant as Supergirl, well yes you are Supergirl, you have no division on that matter, but I-I meant as in…you care" she stressed the last word.

"Of course I care" Kara answered as if it was obvious but judging by her sister's growing frustration the Older Danvers was implying something else "She's my best friend, she's saved my life too in many forms"

Alex was absolutely losing her nerve, she always knew Lena's and Kara's relationship was something very special, but she could never quite pinpoint if it was something strictly platonic, their mutual grand gestures were a very grey area for the Agent. And never before had that bothered her, not until she had chip in her own feelings into the table. She couldn't bare the idea of hurting either of them by getting involved.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is…do you love her?" she finally said out loud.

Kara sheepishly shrugged smiling in her adorkable way "Absolutely. I love her dearly" she said heartedly leaving Alex speechless "I would risk everything for her, I have been willing to die to keep her safe" she looked back contemplating "Just as I would risk everything for you, it's that kind of love" Kara lastly said not noticing how her sister breathed in again, how her heartbeat had actually accelerated at the sound of that.

"Just like me?" she repeated.

"Don't get jealous, we share the same last name, you have that advantage over her and of course you'll always be top priority, but I do love her just the same" Kara giggled completely missing on the relief that washed over her older sibling "Let's grab dessert now, to celebrate you getting pregnant" she rushed to the kitchen leaving the Agent to her own devices.

Alex leaned back gazing at the ceiling sighing loudly. At least she could be reassured that her sister didn't look at the Luthor in a romantic way, which brought her such peace of mind. But as she gazed at the Super going through the fridge she came to realize she wasn't ready to tell Kara that she indeed had very strong and unpredicted feelings for Lena. She needed a little time to sort out all that was going through her head and suddenly through her heart.

On top of that, she was still to figure out if the CEO was the one pinning over the reporter and if not if then maybe…she could have her by her side…for real.

The soul thought made her blood rush to her cheeks as she hugged a pillow to her chest feeling like a child, it had been so long since she last allowed her feeling to take the reins and now she was helplessly letting them steer through the whole situation.

* * *

Kara juggled the bag of food as she reached Lena's office at L-Corp. The CEO was glued to her computer as per usual, but Kara's not so subtle entrance sure distracted her enough to look up.

"Kara!" she stood up going to help her "Are we feeding an army?" she took two of the bags.

"Alex told me you have been here since like seven in the morning? Don't pretend like you ate breakfast"

Lena chuckled "Guilty" she put them down on the table "Italian, I see"

"We needed to mix up the menu" she smirked taking a seat "How's work?"

"Challenging" she raised a brow "should I ask the same or is there going to be a meeting at CatCo I should attend to?"

"Please, do come to CatCo and show them who's boss" she mocked "James is getting a little bit too comfortable"

"I'll make sure to give him a scare later" she laughed lightly opening the food.

"So" Kara said after taking her first bite "Alex told me a few days ago that she's getting pregnant, guess she did like the idea you proposed"

"Appears to be so" she couldn't hide her smile "I'm really happy for her"

"Me too, love the whole Auntie Kara thing" she mocked "It sure is going to be a huge change" she mentioned "her whole life is going to take such a turn. I'm not going to lie, I am a little bit worried, I'll have to really talk her into leaving the field work for a while, like a long while. She won't be able to put herself in risk anymore, not if another person is going to depend so fully on her"

"Didn't really considered it like that" Lena admitted "But I guess that if this is something she loves even more than her work then it will be an easier decision. It will take time to adjust and it will be challenging but completely worth it" she said with such conviction it made Kara raise a brow.

"I'm sure you are right" she took another bite "Besides, she'll have us to help out" Kara raised her shoulders "I'm ready to babysit and believe it or not I have nerves of steel, I'm sure I could handle any emergency" she said confidently, puffing her chest out.

"Then by all means, be my guest and take care of all the diapers" she teased as Kara reconsidered that her super smell was going to be very compromised.

"Hey, you won't get off so easily, we'll be team Aunties, we need to stick together"

Lena chocked for a brief second as she finally swallowed her bite. For some reason the innocent joke had hit her hard. It all became a little bit too real. Alex was going to be a mother, have a kid of her own, and she only figured in, at best case scenario, as Kara just had described, an aunt. Alex was really building her life now, how did she hope to be part of it?

"Wow there, you okay, Lena?" Kara asked concerned giving a light tap on her back.

"Yes, I should chew more" she avoided.

"Maybe if you had breakfast you wouldn't be as hungry" Kara joked going back into the conversation, but Lena couldn't stop wandering what the future might hold.

Half an hour later Kara's phone rang as she was requested to go cover a story.

"Duty calls" she announced.

"I hope your boss pays you fairly for your effort"

"I'm already forming an union"

Lena chuckled "Thanks for lunch"

"Gladly" she smirked back "So, Friday same time?"

"Sorry…I have …something on Friday"

"Oh, another project already?"

"You could say that"

"Huh, Alex didn't mention anything"

"No, Alex isn't helping me on this one" Lena provided biting the inside of her cheek.

"Ow, ok. Well, best of luck"

"Same" she hugged her goodbye and as soon as Lena was alone again she gazed around, her empire of loneliness gazed back at her.

* * *

Alex finally made the decision and called the clinic and let them know about her absolute resolve as to which donor she had picked. Now that she had taken such a huge step forward it felt like an obligation to inform one more person. She dialed the number dreading every second that passed her by, hoping that no one would answer on the other side, but then there it was, her mother's voice.

"Alex, hi"

The red head felt her throat go dry "Hi" she chocked out "is this a good time?"

"Sure, I was just about to be done with the chores" she heard movement as Eliza took a seat "must be something important for you to call, that doesn't happen often"

Alex closed her eyes allowing the jab "Fair" she said "And…it is"

"Are you ok? Is Kara ok too?"

"Yeah, we are both alright" she assured her "It's actually good news…well at least for me" she messed her hair up trying to find a way to say it.

"You found someone new?" Eliza guessed making Alex panic.

"No!" she yelled just like she would when Eliza stormed through her room when she was a teenager, caught red handed perhaps.

"Ok, ok, sorry" Eliza said in mocked indignation "then what is it?"

How should she say it? 'you may become a grandmother in about 10 to 11 months?', 'I've come to the resolution of being a single parent and perhaps I'll need your help managing my financials?' Nothing sounded sincere or moving, so she just went ahead and said it "I've decided I want to have my own family, I went to a specialist and I'm undertaking the procedure to get artificially inseminated and have a kid"

The line was completely silent for a long moment and Alex had to wonder if maybe the connection had been interrupted "Mom?"

"I'm here" came a distant reply and Alex already regretted half her life decisions.

"Look, I know it's going to be challenging to raise a baby on my own, but I have people that care for me and-"

"And I'll be more than happy to be there too" she cut her short "Alexandra, this is amazing" she said, her voice cracking with emotion "I'm so happy for you. This is something you wanted, I'm so proud you are following your dreams. I always feared you would involve yourself too much in your work to actually live up your life, but now...I'm just so happy"

Alex finally caught her breath unaware that she had started crying "Thank you mom"

* * *

As the next date with Doctor Eriksen approached more people close to Alex were clued in into what was happening in her life. J'onn had been the supportive father figure that filled her with confidence and courage, James had made a few jokes but ultimately promised he would be there if she ever needed anything. Even Superman had been in the loop offering to have them over if they ever needed a break from the big city during the pregnancy.

It was all finally coming together for Alex and the fear of failure was fading away.

She grabbed her phone after a debrief and dialed Lena's number trying to ignore how her heartbeat was drumming on her ears.

"Agent Danvers, hi" Lena answered

"Miss Luthor" she corresponded.

"Is this my weekly call to make sure I haven't blown up the city?"

"I don't get paid enough to keep tabs on your attempts" she joked as well being the first to break the façade "How you been? Sorry I haven't reached out sooner"

"It's okay, I'd imagine you must be having a handful right now"

"A little overwhelmed but incredibly happy"

"I'm glad" she said earnestly.

"So…what have you been up to? I've hardly heard form you either"

"Well, you could say I have been swamped with a little event of my own" she offered selecting her words carefully.

"Oh, are you planning another unveiling? I can help if you are working on another prototype"

"No" came Lena's fast response "I mean, I am not doing anything at the lab at the moment, this is more of a…personal project. Not L-Corp or CatCo related"

"Ow, I see" Alex felt a tad awkward to be left out of it, even if she knew she had no business being involved "II hope it turns out to be great"

"Thanks…I really hope so too" she said in an unusual soft tone.

"Well, um…I-I'll meet with Doctor Eriksen, have the first trial, I guess I called because I am a little nervous and you are the only one that knows how this whole process has been so…"

"You'll do great" Lena assured "And remember, if the first time doesn't work that doesn't mean you have failed, it just gives you the opportunity to try again"

Alex smiled to herself "Thank you, Lee. You always know what to say"

"You know I'm here for you" she answered giving Alex the glimmering hope to ask.

"Um, hey, if it's not too much to ask…can you…can you come with me to the clinic?"

The line went silent for a moment before some incoherent syllables were vaguely pronounced and finally the CEO's voice came through "I'm…I'm so sorry, I don't know if I will be able to make it" she said "I have this appointment"

"Oh, it's-it's ok, I should have figured your schedule would be full" Alex replied feeling a knot on her throat

"If it finished on time I'll be there" Lena offered

"Yeah, sure don't worry about it. You need to take care of your enterprises" she said trying to ease up her own feelings. Lena had always dropped everything to meet her, at the oddest hours, at the worst possible time, at every call, but of course Lena had other things going on, she was the most influential woman on National City, her time was valuable and she had already invested so much of it on her.

"Miss Luthor, you have a call on line 2" came a voice from the background.

"Well, I should let you go back to work" Alex took her cue being glad something had cut off the moment.

"Ok, take care, Alex. And…keep in touch"

"Sure, same"

* * *

Alex rested both her hands over her stomach as she gazed at the ceiling at the dead of night. If all went according to plan, soon she would have a baby growing inside her and that meant forming a family. But suddenly something clouded her mind as she tried to picture her life with Lena Luthor in it. The CEO had said one time at dinner that she didn't picture herself as a parent, as a couple, as having a family. Maybe their goals did strive far from each other. Alex couldn't bear the idea of going through what Maggie was like again. Of course, Lena had stated were she stood regarding marriage and family, Alex couldn't say that had been unforeseen but it still hit her. How could she fit in into her life?

* * *

Lena picked her purse as she exited the office.

"Your car is outside, Miss Luthor" her secretariat announced "Same destination as the last few days?" she ventured to ask holding the phone against her cheek.

"Yes, tell the driver to take a different route, though. The press tends to follow my routine"

"Of course" she smiled back and didn't push for any more information, Lena was definitely giving her a raise.

Once inside the car she noticed the box next to her "Is this what I ordered?"

"Yes, ma'am" the driver nodded looking through the rearview.

"Perfect" she smiled to herself already enjoying what was to come. As soon as they arrived, she marched to the building with the box tucked under her arm ready to meet her so called 'appointment'.

"Miss Luthor, just in time, she was getting restless" the woman greeted her as they reached a secluded room. Just as the door swing opened, expectant eyes gazed upon her.

"Hello, Ellie" Lena said with a smile on her face.

"Hi!" she jumped from her chair running to stand right in front of her.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late today" Lena said as she placed the box in front of her "Are you ready to play?"

"What game did you brought?"

Lena handed her the box "It's called 'Pente', have you heard of it?"

"Pente? As in…five?"

Lena smirked "Yes, it's pretty much like tic-tac-toe, but you have to form a row of five"

"Great!" the girl took the package back to the table.

"I'll leave you two to it" the woman smiled taking her leave.

"Yes, thank you" Lena said over her shoulder sitting at the table where the kid was already inspecting all the pieces "See, the board it's a grid of 18 for 18 squares. You can play in whatever space you want and I can do the same, we have to block each other and whoever gets five of their chips in a row first wins"

"Are there more rules?"

"I guess we can go thought them as we progress" she offered.

"Ok" she nodded taking all the transparent gems ready for a match.

"So, how you been?" Lena asked as she laid down her first chip.

"Good, I guess" she shrugged "But no one wanted to learn how to play Chinese Checkers with me, they played tag instead, I'm not very fast" she explained with a grouchy face.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, we can play that later if you want"

"That'd be fun" she smiled widely "But I still want to do this first" she said showing her excitement to learn something new, to figure out how to go about an unknown scenario and obstacle. Lena couldn't help but to giggle softly.

"Is there any game you would like me to bring so we can play together?" the Luthor asked as she blocked another row on Ellie's plan, knowing full well that if she didn't play her best the girl would notice.

Ellie's eyes sparkled at the offer "Any game?"

"If I can find it, I'll bring it" Lena assured.

The 7 year old fidgeted with her hands "Well….it's not a game, it's that okay?"

Lena was a bit aback but didn't hesitate "Sure, what would you like?"

"Can we go to the park?" she asked "I like the swings, we used to have some here but the older kids pushed us down so they had to take them away"

"Ow" Lena felt incredibly off at the petition "I-I don't know if they would let us leave the facility…I'd had to ask"

Ellie's smile dropped a little but didn't diminish her radiant gesture "It's okay. They only let out some of the kids"

"Is that why Mrs. Johnson says you keep running off? To get to the swings?"

"Well…no. I just like going out from time to time, it gets kind of crowded here but at the same time no one wants to do what I like so…" she shrugged her shoulder uncomfortably gazing away from the board.

"It can feel lonely even when you are in a room full of people?" Lena guessed receiving a small nod in return as innocent eyes questioned how she could understand the feeling.

"I-I can only imagine" Lena cleared her throat unwilling to admit that she had lived that first hand…that some days she still felt like that. "Well, I'll ask Mrs. Johnson if maybe she can plan a little trip to the park for all of you, maybe that way you can go to the swings" she offered already planning a way L-Corp could patron the event without any media finding out.

Ellie's smile fell short at her words, so she just gave small hum in return, her eyes evading Lena's as she placed another chip on the board. Not much was said after that and when dinner time came around Mrs. Johnson opened the door to announce their session was up.

"Okay sweetie, you have to clean up for dinner now" the woman called from the door as the little girl got down from the chair.

"Thanks for playing with me again"

"I'll see you Friday" Lena smiled softly as the kid gave a short nod in return going to the exit.

"We are so thankful to you for coming to spend time with her so often, Miss Luthor" the woman said "Ellie has shown real improvement, she doesn't run off anymore and on the days she knows you'll come she behaves particularly well"

"I should be the one thanking you for letting me visit and making all of this possible"

"We are just glad to have volunteers playing with the children"

"And speaking of playing… I was wondering if there's any way L-Corp could held a day at the park for them? Ellie mentioned she misses the swing and I would gladly cover all the expenses and transportation so they can all have a day out, a nice pic nic, a visit to the movies, whichever activity you see fit"

"Miss Luthor, that would be great, I couldn't thank you enough"

"You can thank Ellie" she answered "I just don't want any of this on the media tracing back to me, I would like it to be anonymous if that's not a problem"

"Not at all" Mrs. Johnson beamed "I find it kind of strange Ellie would say she misses the swings, though" she mentioned casually "We have a set at the back" she pointed.

"Oh, really? She said since older kids were misbehaving you had to take them away?"

"We did for a week but that was months ago" the woman replied "Did Ellie not told you?"

"Well, I just asked her what game she wanted to…" and it hit Lena. She asked what they could play together and Ellie wanted to be at the swings with her, not by herself. That's why the proposition of a day at the park with all the other kids didn't suit her, it was not the activity, it was who she was with. "I…" Lena traced back "I guess she just wanted to go outside the building" she offered.

"That does sound like her" Mrs. Johnson huffed.

"Anyways, I'll make sure to make a deposit tomorrow" she redirected the topic "I just need your bank account number"

"Of course, I'll have our secretariat give you all the information"

"Perfect" she followed her out as a million questions raced through Lena's mind. Suddenly she had the urge to look for the girl and promise her she would be at the park, that she would sit at the swings by her and make sure no one would tease her or make her feel out of place. She wanted to reassure her she would always be on the other side of the board no matter what game she chose, that she wouldn't leave her alone, that even if she felt lonely she would stay by her side… but a part of her feared all the same of getting too close… of letting her in, of walking into her life… she was afraid of turning into Lilian or Lex, of becoming a beacon of hope just to leave her in the dark the moment after… it scared her to belong in a family again…


	12. Chapter 12

"Alex, are you all set?" Kara called from the door "Seriously, you're going to be late!" she gazed at her phone "I'm two seconds away to go full uniform and drop you at the clinic's rooftop so you make it on time"

"I think I rather take the bus, it will be less suspicious" she called from the other room putting on her jacket.

"Come on, we still have to video-call Eliza! She wants to be part of this"

"Not going to be awkward at all to enter Dr. Eriksen's office with cyber-mom asking him a million questions" Alex locked the door behind her as they left the apartment "She does know I have a medical degree, right?"

Kara chuckled "She's just excited"

"I am too" Alex said earnestly before checking her phone for any missed calls.

"Are you expecting any news?" Kara asked noticing how focused her sister was on the device.

"Um, no, not really" she tried to offer a reassuring gesture "Hey, after this we should go eat, now that I won't be able to drink anymore I should find the pleasures of a meal"

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words" Kara wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

They continued to chat on their way to the clinic and every passing minute Alex felt more and more anxious up to a point Kara had to look at her with concern "Alex, I can hear your heartbeat and it's picking up quite a lot of speed"

The older Danvers looked up as a deer facing headlights "I guess I am more nervous than I thought"

"Hey, it's all ok" she squeezed her forearms and just as she was going to give her some more reassurance a loud explosion went off several blocks down as a rough alien flew away.

"You got to be kidding"

"Let's go" Alex reached for her phone dialing J'onn but Kara quickly stopped her.

"No" she stoop up in front of her "You are going to that appointment, we are just a block away and you are not missing it just because of whatever that is" she looked her dead in the eyes "I've got this, you go ahead. As soon as I'm done with it I'll meet you, ok?"

Alex had a million excuses to refuse, because she was an Agent, because she had to answer the call… but ultimately she knew she was looking for a reason to run away from what was to come next, to avoid even trying so there was no failure, no expectation, no heartbreak… and Kara knew it. So instead of running towards her line of work, she decided to focus first on what was going to define the rest of her life. And so she embraced the hero leaning into her shoulder "Thank you, Kara" she let go "Now go save the day"

* * *

Lena arrived to the orphanage at the same hour she always did, she walked in already knowing her routine but just couldn't shake away the feeling that traced behind her. She wanted to be there, wanted to see Ellie, to make sure the day on the park was going to be a reality, but at the same time she kept on thinking she shouldn't be there, that she should be somewhere else.

"Hello, Miss Luthor" Mrs. Johnson greeted with a somehow nervous and tight smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Johnson she greeted back walking towards the room when the woman interfered.

"Um, I should tell you Ellie had a little of a run-in with another kid"

"What?" Lena stopped on her tracks "Is she alright?"

"Well, yes, she was not on the receiving end of the fight but she did got hit on the nose, so" she traced back "it's still running"

"Can I see her?" she asked with a bit or urgency.

"Of course, but I have to ask you to be very calm about it, she tends to collapse when confronted" she instructed "she's with the nurse, they are stopping the bleeding"

As Lena was taken there she had only brief instants to metalize an appropriate reaction but was futile upon seeing the little girl with a bloody shirt and a piece of cotton up her nose.

"Ellie" she breathed out in a mix of worry and disapproval.

The girl didn't say a thing, she just looked down while the nurse let go of her chin.

"Ok, kiddo. I think it just stopped" the nurse announced standing up "I'll go for something to disinfect you, stay still, ok?"

And soon it was just the two of them. Lena stood still for a moment doubting what to do next before kneeling down at her level taking a close look at the damage, softly directing her chin towards her face.

"Does it hurt?" she asked but Ellie just moved her head to the other side rubbing the sleeve against her watery eyes.

Lena sighed "Why did you fight? You are such a smart kid, you know your way with words and strategy, why would you hit someone else?"

Ellie shrugged providing no answer.

Lena sighed standing up backing away, getting the girl to worriedly look at her "Are you leaving?"

Lena stopped mid motion as she was about to lean against the wall "No" she said "I'm not leaving" she took a good look at her noticing fear and uncertainty on her eyes "Just because you got in trouble doesn't mean I'll walk away" she reasoned speaking firmly but in a soft tone.

Ellie's lip quivered but she bit into it.

Lena reached for a wet wipe and approached her again "I'm going to clean you up, ok?"

The girl didn't move so Lena proceeded to carefully wipe the trail that dripped down her chin "Can you tell me why you fight, please?" she tried once more and for the first time Ellie gazed into her eyes.

"The other kid was making fun of me" she said with a lump on her throat "He kicked the set you gave me and said mean things" her eyes were leaking salty tears "He said I was weird, that it was the reason no one ever adopts me" she sniffed "he was being cruel"

Lena did her best not to cry as well as she heard the girl so broken "Yes, he had no right in saying those things to you, Ellie" she carefully brushed away the tears with her thumb "But punching him didn't do any good either, did it?"

Ellie gazed down ashamed "It wasn't fair"

"You are right and you know what else? He was completely wrong in saying all those awful things. You are an exceptional kid, Ellie. You are so smart and you are full of life and curiosity and wonder…you are extraordinary" she said heartedly getting the kid to look up at her wide eyed as if she'd never heard such words of praise in her life. And just then she extended her arms and hugged Lena for the first time.

* * *

Alex grabbed the robe as the doctor gave her instructions.

"I'll be waiting outside" he informed opening the door just to be faced by a very flushed and breathless Lena Luthor.

"Oh, Miss Luthor. What a pleasant surprise" he greeted.

"Lena?" Alex called leaving the stuff aside walking towards.

"Hi" she said panting. Her always immaculate image was replaced by messy hair, a thin coat of sweat and very pink cheeks, an overall uncommon but all the same lovely image Alex had to admit "I-I hope I'm not too late"

"Not at all, I was caught in traffic due to an alien threat so we just went through what the procedure will be" Dr. Eriksen informed.

"Great" Lena gasped for air finally looking at Alex, being glad she had an excuse to be blushing and short on breath.

"I'll step outside for a moment" the man excused himself leaving.

"Did you run to get here?" Alex reached for her arm to stabilize her.

"Just the stairs, my driver did left me at the entrance" she said "I just couldn't wait for the elevator"

"Wh-what about your appointment?" Alex asked

"I got to talk to her, I think we made a breakthrough but she had a little situation so I was actually asked to leave so they could tend to it. I'm making it up to her tomorrow"

Alex made an effort not to flinch when Lena said 'her' or the fact that it sounded like Lena frequented this mysterious person.

"You…you didn't have to leave everything just to come, I would have understand you have other things to do" the Agent said in a small voice but Lena shook her head vigorously.

"You said it yourself, I have been there since the beginning, I really didn't want to miss it" she said earnestly loosing herself in those calm dark eyes before snapping back looking around in hopes that at least someone else would had stepped in, in case she couldn't make it "Is Kara not with you?"

"Oh, she got stuck downtown, she's coming as soon as possible"

"Great" she smiled fondly as both stood still just gazing one another until Lena's eyes landed on the robe behind her "Oh, sorry, go ahead and change, I'll be right over there" she turned around in a rush as Alex walked behind a screen to undress.

A long silence settled between the two as each was drifted into their own thoughts till Lena's voice finally broke the spell "Alex…can I ask you something personal?" she fidgeted as she spoke, Alex felt her heart skip.

"Sure"

"How did…how did you know you were ready to be a mom?"

"Oh" Alex's head snapped up upon hearing the question "I-I don't know how to explain, it was…like this wish? No, this need? Yeah, a thrive to have someone to look after, to protect, to love, to help grow and have in my life…" she offered "Someone to pass down all that I have learn, someone I can hold and nurture, to fill the void…I don't know, I'm probably talking nonsense"

"No, it actually makes sense" Lena cut in "I just…for most of my life I couldn't figure out how to fit in with the Luthors, I guess I never did belong in that house… and it just got me questioning why would they have us? Lex and I were at best a display of pedigree they could brag about so…I couldn't relate to the idea of having a family of my own… but-" she cut herself off not sure if she was ready to say it out loud, to even put on the table the possibility that she could be a mother too, a partner…

"Lena?" Alex called in a whisper from the other side.

"But I think I want to figure out by myself if I would be capable of having that…that love, that safeness, that selflessness…I don't want what Lilian told me to keep defining me,

maybe…maybe I am worthy of love…maybe I could have a family…"

Alex wanted to say something, reassure her, encourage her, ask her if she could figure in in that picture, but instead a sharp gasp escaped her lips as she tried to tie the robe on her back and an old wound stretched.

"Alex?" Lena asked approaching the screen "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, sorry, it's just an old scar that keeps giving me trouble" she answered wrestling with the laces.

"Do you need help?"

Alex felt her face warm up "Yes, actually" she admitted "I can't tie it"

"Ok, I'm coming in" she said looking away giving the Agent a bit of privacy as Alex hugged the robe to her body shrugging "You'll have to turn around" Lena explained and Alex did her best to blush as she held the cloth as close as possible.

"What is the story behind it?" Lena asked with a smirk taking the opportunity to evade her previous confession.

"Um…field mission, I got distracted and was ambushed by the back, it left a nasty mark, luckily it doesn't show when I wear a backless dress, it runs to the side instead"

Lena gently pushed the fabric to the side taking a glimpse at it, it was really an outstanding wound, the damaged tissue showed how close it had been to become fatal.

"You're very driven, aren't you Agent?" she mumbled softly tracing her fingertips against the skin, making Alex shiver at the sudden action "But…you do know that you have to leave this behind you, right?" she mumbled following with her index all the extension of the scar in a gentle caress "If…when this procedure works…your life won't be entirely yours anymore…your family will need you safe-your-your kid, I mean" she whispered letting go of her back tying the know instead leaving Alex to catch her breath.

"I-I…I know…well, I'm coming to realize it anyways" she huffed to herself before mustering the courage to say it "And, um…Lena, what you said before…you are worthy of love" she remarked "you are deserving of kindness and happiness and if that's what you want then a family as well" she said unwilling to turn around to face her eyes just yet "but you have to believe it first. You've said you are not like your family and you have proven it over and over again so please stop torturing yourself as penitence for actions that weren't even your own" she mumbled "you don't have to keep hurting for what they said or did to you…you can let it all go and…begin living for yourself, not for your last name…"

Silence. Complete silence that unsettled Alex, thinking that perhaps she had gone a tad too far and was ready to turn and face her doing when she felt the woman rest her forehead against the back of her shoulder and a soft sniffing was heard.

"Lena?" Alex whispered trying to take a look over her shoulder.

"Wait, please don't turn around" Lena asked softly "I just need a moment" she requested gently, there was no hurt or hate in her tone, she was simply moved.

"Ok" Alex turned again allowing the Luthor to rest against her. Lena still had parts she couldn't bring herself to show, but felt sheltered enough if Alex was there to isolate the rest of the world so she could express them.

For a moment there was only silence and Lena's uneven breathing until she finally caught her breath and leveled her head high again clearing her throat "I'm okay" she provided as Alex finally faced her with the slightest trace of worry showing while all the same she was trying to conceal it. The red head knew better than to ask, Lena's actions often spoke volumes her words couldn't, so she reached for her heand giving it a tender squeeze instead.

Lena smiled at her in a way she never had before, it was just so open and luminous, like she could finally scare the grey clouds away.

"I-I want to let you in into my personal project" Lena said with resolve "But not today, though. Today is a special day for you" she tilted her head to a side "So let's see it through, shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

**_I really wanted to finish this fic by today before the new episode (finally) aired, but turns out I still have a few more things to tell before bringing it to a conclusion, so, here we go!_**

* * *

Lena scribbled her signature on the bottom of the paper and shook hands concluding her meeting. She had far more pressing matters to attend to at the park that noon, but still needed to go to one place before daring to.  
She knocked at the wooden door and waited half a second before a familiar face opened up already smiling.  
"Lena! Hey, what a surprise" Kara happily drove her into a hug as Lena balanced a box of doughnuts.  
"I bear presents since I'm intruding"  
"Then you should intrude more often" she grabbed the food settling it on the table "Come in" she invited as Lena set her purse a side.  
"I'm sorry to drop unannounced"  
"You are always welcome here, you know that" she grinned brightly tapping the couch for her to seat down as well.  
Lena smiled softly knowing the reporter fully meant her words "Thanks, Kara"  
Kara bite into the doughnut holding the box open so Lena could grab one as well. "So, what brings you here?" the Kryptonian inquired noticing Lena's almost tense shoulders.  
"I…I wanted to talk to you, if that's ok?" Lena began doubtfully.  
"You can always talk to me" Kara answered frowning in confusion.  
"I…I don't want to talk…pink" she said referring to their last quarrel, how Lena had said she felt like she couldn't speak to Kara about any other color than that one. Kara understood in an instant and turned to face her fully.  
"Of course, if you want …if you need to, I'll be more than willing"  
Lena exhaled deeply trying to tie her thoughts together, a lump in her throat "I want to ask you something personal, something that if I were in your place I would be upset to talk about"  
An 'Oh Rao' almost escaped Supergirl's lips, but her identity was not what was at stake at that time.  
"How was for you to be…adopted?" Lena finally verbalized, her eyes completely focused on the other woman "I mean, I know from my own experience but I was just a kid, you had such a full understanding of things, you…you lost every bit of normalcy and was thrown into a whole new world, I just-I…" Lena shut her mouth breaking eye contact tensing her jaw "You don't have to answer, naturally, I-"  
"It was…devastating….at first. All that I knew, all whom I loved suddenly…gone" Kara began unaware of how her own eyes were forming tears at the corners "My family, the sense of safeness they provided, their faces, their touch, nothing more than a vague memory and I…I was expected to be the strong one. All that sadness became rage because it wasn't fair, I was thrown into a new life, with new people, a new house and I was just supposed to adapt…it was so frightening at the beginning" Kara swallowed hard "I cling to every last bit of normality I could, build a routine, have things go exactly a certain way to avoid more losses" Kara pressed her fists tightly only loosening her grip when Lena reached for one of her hands to sooth her. Kara took a deep breath and gazed up "It got better, though. Alex helped a lot. I mean, at first we fought like crazy but I guess that was only natural. My arrival meant that Alex had just lost every trace of familiarity as well. She resented me for a while and I guess I did the same because she still had all that I had lost but at the same time I was taking it away from her …" Kara traced back "But at the end we learned that we had each other to lean on" she offered "she would always have my back, she was my big sister, she always protected me, put me first…she made me feel like a Danvers, like I had something again. Without them taking me in I wouldn't be the person I am today"  
Lena smiled tenderly nodding empathically "Thanks Kara…for sharing this with me"  
Kara sheepishly reached for a napkin wiping away her tears "Of course" she smiled softly "I guess your experience was different"  
"It was in a way…" Lena mumbled looking back at her memories "I had the gist of what loosing someone was…I knew my mother wouldn't come back but I coped with it in such an odd…almost inhumane way… and when I was taken into the Luthor mansion I figured I had nothing else to be taken away from me and then…then I learned I had far worse things coming. Not long after I lost once again the concept of a family or…perhaps I never really had it to begin with so I just longed for what it was supposed to be like…"  
"Oh Lena" Kara mumbled sympathetically, but Lena just shook her head in a reassuring manner.  
"It's ok, Kara. Honestly. In all measures you had it far worse than me and you thrive to become better and never bitter, that is truly remarkable. I'll always admire that about you" she said solemnly.  
Kara would forever keep that praise close to her heart "Our experiences were different, but I think the pain was the same…and you affronted it just as admirably" Kara said looking at her full of hope.  
Lena huffed with a tender smile "Always looking at the best of people"  
"Too pink?"  
"No, I really needed to hear that, actually" Lena ducked her chin a bit embarrassed.  
"Then you'll hear once again that I believe you to be more than what your past was like, no matter how hurtful or dark, you walked away from it with your head held high. You have more determination in you than all of National City together" she said earnestly "And I'm glad we got to talk about this" she held her hands looking at her eyes "what our past was like"  
Lena offered a genuine smile "It's the first time I talk about this without feeling my stomach turn or any kind of guilt" she admitted finally relaxing her shoulders, letting go of all the tension she had carried "I was never really a Luthor… so I don't have to keep owning up to a debt that isn't mine"  
Kara's smile grew wider as she leaned in hugging her firmly "I'm so proud" she mumbled into her hair.  
Lena melted into the hug as well "Thank you, Kara. For believing in me when no one else would" she said heartedly "Now it's my turn to believe in myself" she let go of the embrace "I'm ready to know what a family is" she breathed in full of resolve "And I promise I'll explain everything later, but right now, I have a picnic to attend to"

* * *

The sun high on the sky announced that to be the perfect day for a picnic. There were food trucks, face-painting stands, decorations and everything that could bring color and joy to their evening. Lena knew that at best it was an escape, a very fleeing motion of happiness, but she wanted that at least all the kids could look back to a pleasant memory and smile. By the time she had arrived to the place it was already buzzing with excitement, laughter and games. The children were playing in groups, running from one side to another, eating and chatting, interacting…well, all but one.  
Lena wasn't all that surprised to find Ellie alone on the swings, slowly swaying with not much enthusiasm. She knew it probably was a fairly common scenario, the girl seemed to be used to the loneliness and that only made Lena's heart crumble all the more.  
So she arrived to her side casting her shadow over her "May I join you?"  
Before Ellie could look up she had already recognized her voice "You came!" she beamed in an instant as Lena sat next to her.  
"I'm sorry I missed the inauguration"  
"It's okay" Ellie answered "You just missed the magician, she was really amazing, though" she mentioned swinging more energetically.  
"Really?" Lena asked enjoying the excitement in her eyes as she talked.  
"Yeah, a lady with a top hat, she talked funny, backwards? The tricks she did were incredible" she filled her in without taking her eyes out of the Luthor, as though if she feared Lena might disappeared if she blinked.  
"I hope I can make it up to you" the CEO smirked.  
"You are here" Ellie reassured "That's what matters"  
Lena felt her heart melt at the sincerity on her words "I really wanted to be here with you today" she said before taking a deep breath "Ellie…would it be ok if I introduced you to a couple of my friends?" she asked directly, knowing the little girl tended to act as she played, straight forward.  
"Your friends?" she repeated aback, clearly that was a situation she had never been in before.  
"Yes…Remember the first time we played together? That day I was accompanying my friend, I think you just barely saw her. And her sister is my best friend so…I would really like you to meet them" she said honestly.  
In those innocent eyes there was the distinctive interrogative 'why?' written all over, but the thing Ellie asked was something entirely different "Will they like me?"  
Lena's brows knitted at the question in a mix of shock and heartbreak "Of course, you are such a sweet girl, who wouldn't like you?"  
"My parents" Ellie said under her breath in the faintest of voices. Lena felt her heart crush at the sight of such despair.  
So Lena kneelt in front of her grabbing her hands and looking up at her watery eyes "Then listen closely. I like you, Ellie. And I know my words won't fill the emptiness you feel right now, believe me, I do understand that, I've lived through that too. But I know things will get better, the feeling of loneliness will fade. It will take time and it won't always be easy because for it to go away you have to open up and let others in and that is scary" She squeezed gently her fingers "I wish your parents could have seen just how exceptional you are, but if they couldn't, then I assure you, I do. I see this outstanding, brilliant, sweet girl in front of me and just have to wonder if I could ever be as brave as her" she reached for her cheek brushing her tears away "Seeing you makes me want to face my fears, Ellie. And the biggest one is belonging with a family again…or perhaps for the first time" she said "I don't know what your biggest fear is, but…if nothing else, I would like to be there when you decide to face it" she mumbled "Ellie…I came today to make sure I don't have to keep saying goodbye…I want to know if you would like to come live with me. See if we can build a home together…"

* * *

Alex reached into her pocket after feeling the phone vibrate. There was a messages from Lena addressed to her and Kara, a dinner invite, no less.  
"You read it yet?" Kara approached in her Supergirl persona.  
"Yeah" Alex nodded, a smile tugging up her lips.  
"Must be some especial occasion because she's cooking" Kara read the next text "Let's hope it's nothing began" the kryptonian half-joked.  
"Especial occasion?" Alex repeated "Is it her birthday soon?" she dared to ask acknowledging she still didn't know some details about the Luthor.  
"Oh, no, we are still like three months away from that" Kara reassured while texting in the group, asking Lena directly if there was something they were celebrating. Alex still didn't felt quite comfortable to barging in like that, but waited for the answer with undivided attention. And then the reply came and Alex felt a tug in her heart.  
"Ellie" Kara read out loud "She would like us to meet Ellie" the blonde re-read it "Do you know who she's talking about? I don't think she ever mentioned her to me"  
"No" Alex said feeling her mouth go dry.  
"Must be one of her childhood friends then? Because I'm pretty certain we are her closest friends here in National City. Perhaps she's visiting"  
"Could be" Alex mumbled thinking back on how Lena had mentioned her appointment with someone before, perhaps the mystery person was Ellie.  
Kara looked at her sister questioningly "You ok? You seem upset?"  
"Oh? No, I'm fine…just…overwhelmed by the procedure and stuff" she offered a half-truth tapping gently on her own stomach.  
"Then this dinner might be a welcomed distraction" Kara beamed "So, tomorrow night, what should we bring?" Kara asked her sister.  
"If it is one of Lena's old friends probably something fancier than doughnuts and beer" Alex said bitterly under her breath. She was dreading the feeling of foreignness that settled in her stomach as she began to imagine how entering Lena's apartment without their usual dynamic would be like. No casual clothing and a couch, no robotic championship and talking about prototypes…not just the two of them…  
"Hey, it's just a small gather" Kara patted her back "I doubt her friend will be some conceited heiress. Lena can't stand that kind of people and she must be someone important to her, she'd never done this before, so let's be open minded about it" Kara asked gently but every single word that came out her mouth just made Alex feel worse because all of it was true and this person must really matter for Lena to do such a gesture.  
"I'll pick up some wine" Alex said over her shoulder as she walked away, salty tears stinging in the corner of her eyes, threatening to drip down her face.

* * *

Lena settled the salad plates as a pair of tinier hands folded the napkins. The Luthor still couldn't believe her eyes at the image of Ellie walking around the place, exploring each room, making a dozen questions, helping her make breakfast… Lena just loved every single moment of it.  
"Is this alright?" the girl asked, maybe still looking for approval, not completely settled in into the new environment, perhaps it was still too much of a house and not a home just yet "I've…never sat at the table with the adults"  
Lena tenderly smiled walking up to her to kneel at the same level "You don't have to think of this as a formal dinner" the Luthor said knowing fully well how dreadful those used to be when she was a child, how she was just a pony on display for her family to put on the parade. Lena didn't want that for Ellie, she genuinely wanted the most important people in her life to meet her, so the girl could be part of it as well. Of course she was proud and amazed at how wonderful Ellie was, but she didn't intend to brag or put her on the spot, she just longed to share her enthusiasm with the Danvers.  
But Ellie didn't know that, so she just kept her eyes down casted looking small. Lena had to gaze around the apartment to really notice what the girl saw around her, how cold and formal it all seemed. She was used to the minimalistic style, it was simple and functional, but perhaps it resembled too much to an office or a hotel room, or one of the luxurious modern apartments published on magazines. It was a nice place for exhibitions but not to live in, Lena hardly ever spent time there, so she didn't mind, but for Ellie this was supposed to be her new safe heaven, so she owed it to het to make it just as much hers as it was her own.  
"Hey…"Lena began "Do you know origami?" she tried an approach and Ellie's eyes darted up with curiosity.  
"Just a crane"  
"I'm sure those napkins would look a lot better as cranes than squares" she offered "I know how to make a lotus flower, maybe I can teach you that one and you show me the other?"  
The bright smile was once more in its righteous place on Ellie's lips. They enjoyed the little activity and Ellie eased up, not looking as nervous while each passing minute was getting them closer to the Danvers' arrival.  
"I think they turned out pretty great" Lena mentioned as they settled them over each plate.  
"We should learn to do more figures"  
"Agreed" Lena giggled "Tomorrow morning?"  
Ellie nodded happily before both got distracted by a knock at the door.  
"That must be them" Lena stood form the chair fixing her skirt "Are you ready to meet them?"  
Ellie fidgeted a bit "Can I sit next to you at the table?"  
"Of course, sweetie" Lena tapped on the tip of her nose.

* * *

Alex was about to knock for a second time when she considered that she really wasn't ready for any of it, of meeting the mysterious woman.  
"Hey, Kara?" she turned to look at her always beaming sister "…Can you use your x-ray vision to see who's inside?"  
Kara looked both shocked and a bit offended by the petition "No! I just look thought the door when it's my own home" she stated "besides I've learned from CatCo's utility closets never to do that again"  
Alex winced at that idea.  
"Yeah, you have no clue of what I've found out about work relationships" Kara shook her head, but that was not what Alex had reacted to, but the idea that maybe Lena was indeed sharing a moment with someone else…  
Her mind didn't get to toy with her for much longer before the door swung open and those emerald eyes greeted them with such joy, just the sight of her after so long made it hard to breathe.  
As soon as the door was no longer an obstacle the blonde reporter launched forwards in a bone crushing hug "Lena!"  
"Kara!" the Luthor barely managed to keep her balance as a chuckle escaped her lips "I'm glad you could make it with such short notice"  
"Wouldn't miss it! If you invite us over and you are cooking, I'm game, as long as there's no kale involved"  
"Lasagna, you are in the clear"  
"Perfect" Kara let herself in as Lena's eyes were finally confined solely to Alex "Hi" the Luthor said taking in every little detail of the Agent's demeanor. From the silver necklace shining over her leather jacket, to the bottle of wine tucked under her elbow as if forgotten under those neatly folded arms that resemblance a protective shell. Her steely eyes were uncannily soft and perhaps even sad. And if the Luthor wasn't mistaken, her lips were tucked in a tiny pout. Why Lena found the overall image adorable and even a bit endearing was beyond her, but it made her want to cuddle her.  
"Hey" Alex opened her arms deflated after arguing with her own thoughts and allowed herself to be embraced, as if fearing that might be the last one.  
Lena was shortly aback as the taller woman leaned in so fully onto her, but kept her stance and swiftly wrapped her arms around, resting on her shoulder. Her eyelids soon gave away as she closed her eyes taking a deep breath enjoying the fact that she could tell apart which perfume Alex was wearing, a fragrance she frequented only when they were to meet. It tickled her nose and made her wish she could stay there for a little longer. And by the looks of it, Alex was willing to freeze the moment as well, but soon reality came crashing back as Kara called for them.  
"Hey Lena! Do you mind if I take some of the olives while we wait for your guest?"  
Lena hesitantly let go of Alex turning over her shoulder amused by the reporter's appetite "You can eat whatever you want, Kara" she waited a beat "And Ellie is already here, she's just freshening up" she turned back to Alex trying to read into her face what was upsetting her this much. Alex seemed even more troubled now than moments before the embrace.  
The Agent swallowed the knot on her throat before abruptly extending the bottle "Here, we brought this"  
"Ow" Lena almost jerked back at the sudden movement "Th-thanks, I'm sure it'll go great with the meal" the CEO said taking a hold of the bottle briefly grazing Alex's fingers. "Please, come in" Lena moved aside letting the Agent walk into the all too familiar setting while a very foreign feeling crawled up her spine.  
"So, how do you know Ellie?" Kara asked a moment after swallowing a mouthful of olives "Because if I can place a bet, I'd say she's someone you meet years back"  
Lena cracked a smile settling the wine bottle at the center of the table "Then you would have lost yet for a second occasion"  
"Really?" Kara arched her brows.  
"I met her very recently, actually" Lena felt her pals suddenly so sweaty she had to discreetly rub them against the fabric of her pants "I guess that's why it's even a bit more…" she looked for the word, 'unsettling' wasn't it "unexpected" she decided trying to hold her smile in an unwavering manner but both sisters read right through her nervousness.  
"Is…she from National City?" Kara dared to ask noticing the Luthor was losing her nerve alongside her words.  
"I'd…be lying if I said I know that for certain" Lena looked shocked at her own admission "but, I met her here" she offered unable to look up, instead taking in the image of those napkins in curios shapes and the smile filled her lips "Honestly, there's a lot I still don't know, I think that's what makes it all the more special, because I want to keep discovering more and… perhaps find more about myself as our relationship grows"  
Kara didn't miss the sudden flinch her sister discreetly displayed or the painful expression that flashed through her face in a micro second, as soon as her hurt was going to take over her features; the Agent had already covered it. But beyond that, Kara could notice in the complete silence how Alex's heartbeat spiked and then dropped, and the alien woman tried to figure out all of her sister's reactions but couldn't bring herself to question her so openly.  
But all that was quickly put aside as Lena finally gazed up radiating her most sincere gesture "I want to find out if she would let me raise her as my daughter" she felt her chest expand as the words were finally out there "If she would ever love me as a mother"  
Both sets of eyes gazed at her with such shock at the realization of what Lena was implying, that it was only a moment after Kara's hearing picked up the sound and cleared her throat that the two humans turned around to notice the door behind them was open and that Ellie was standing there, gazing at Lena with uncertainty and perhaps deep down just plain hope.  
Lena swallowed the knot in her throat, she hadn't said that to Ellie yet, she wanted the girl to decide on her own terms if she would be willing to become her kid, and as an aftermath, a Luthor. Now the cards were just out there.  
Alex gazed at the girl and back to Lena for a couple of times as the silence settled among them, she almost couldn't believe the scene that was unveiling in front of her. Lena Kieran Luthor, CEO of two mayor companies in National City, most influential woman in the country, the smartest person she knew and unarguably the only one that could make her feel so alive and understood, was opening up about being a parent, having a kid…  
Alex had come to think their stars wouldn't align and yet the Luthor had once more surprised her, but as she saw those emerald eyes she understood just how frightened Lena was, because at the end she had put all her chips on the table, betting on a possibility she never had before, a family. So Alex caught her breath and took a step closer.  
"Hi" she said kneeling down "I'm Alex" she introduced herself "And you must be Ellie. It's really nice to meet you, kiddo"  
Ellie focused her eyes on her briefly leaving aside what Lena had said "H-hi" she shrugged her shoulders "It's a pleasure to meet you" she replied what she had practiced in front of the mirror just moments prior.  
Alex could see how rehearsed that was, so she cracked a gentle smile her way "Must be pretty scary, ha?" she said in a softer tone "Being in a new place, surrounded by people you don't know…it can be a bit overwhelming" she said empathetically looking over her shoulder at Kara, she knew what her sister had gone through.  
Ellie just nodded coyly ducking her chin to her chest, eyes down casted.  
"It's okay" Kara approached her as well "It happened to me too" she offered "And I can promise, it gets easier. Sometimes the best thing you can do is to acknowledge all that is unknown until it becomes familiar, there's not much uncertainty left if you get used to all the new things, right?" she reasoned with a bright smile "I'm Kara Danvers, for example. And Alex is my older sister" she said extending her hand "We are close friends with Lena" Ellie stretched her hand "Now we are not such strangers, right?"  
Ellie smiled nodding more confidently "I guess not"  
Both Danvers stood from the ground once they had been properly introduced and Lena could only hold in the tears completely moved by their gesture. She simply felt overjoyed to have them be there for her, to be able to count on them.  
It was plain to see the always powerful businesswoman was fighting off her emotional display, so Kara simply rubbed her arm up and down offering no words this time, perhaps understanding that Lena didn't needed that, but to live the moment.  
Lena took a deep breath and offered a smile "Shall we eat dinner?"

* * *

At the table the mood lightened as Alex and Kara began to tell stories to relate to her, making Ellie laugh and take part in the conversation and Lena finally saw what she had been missing all those years sited at the Luthor's table in complete silence. She loved how the room was filled with anecdotes and a warm feeling, she could really get used to that image.  
"Then Kara turned up at school in her pajamas" Alex said the punch line as the reported blushed madly and Ellie giggled.  
"You promised not to tell that one"  
"I have far worse ones to tell" Alex teased letting Kara have her revenge telling Ellie an embarrassing story of hers, taking the opportunity to steal a glance at Lena, whom fondly stared back with such calmness it was almost mistaken by sadness.  
"You okay?" Alex whispered leaning to her side reaching for her hand, squeezing softly.  
"I am" she said kindly "this is just so wonderful…I had to take a moment to live it" she squeezed back rubbing her thumb on the back of her hand.  
Alex felt the air being knocked out of her lungs as she gazed upon those mesmerizing emeralds. Right then and there Alex wished she had leaned in to capture those rosy lips into her own, to steal a taste of her mouth while the red wine still lingered there, while the picture perfect of the life she desired was still there. Having a family, having her, having all that was right in front of them… Alex almost acted upon those emotions as she got an inch closer aching in the core of her being at the distance that was between them, but an elbow to her ribs distracted her as Kara nudged her, probably expecting a reaction out of a story she had told, exposing some embarrassing truth.  
Alex actually winced as she let go of Lena's hand unable to look her in the eye now, she felt kind of guilty for trying to take that moment and make it her own, this was Lena's evening, she just had adopted a child. And as Alex looked back at her sister bonding so easily with Ellie over the common experience of being adopted and adapting, she had to remind herself there was still a little piece almost fading in the background. Kara had been welcomed in more than just a home, but a whole planet. Her sister was Supergirl and as much as this moment tasted like normality, that truth still needed to be played out before Alex could dare to move forward.

* * *

Ellie had fallen asleep on the couch just past ten. Lena laid a blanket over her, siting at her side as they took the opportunity to openly talk about all that had happened while the girl was resting soundly.  
"Lena…this is…such a huge step" Kara began gazing at her with empathy "This is why you needed to talk the other day?"  
Alex glanced at her sister with curiosity while Lena nodded a bit shyly.  
"It helped me a lot to push my fears aside"  
"I'm glad" Kara leaned in touching her knee.  
"Thanks" she looked at Ellie tucking a loose buckle of hair back "I want a fair shot at trying, I couldn't walk in with one foot at the door and the pretext of the Luthor name as an excuse for poor parenting…Ellie deserves so much better than that… I want to see it through" she looked up already meeting Alex's eyes "that was my personal project" she said with resolve and Alex felt something inside her twist with nervousness and excitement all at once.  
"You'll be a wonderful mother, Lena" Kara offered with sincerity before finding something amusing and chuckling out loud "I can't believe the two most important people in my life are both becoming parents" she fixed her glasses "seems like Auntie Kara will have a lot of babysitting to do"  
That stole a laugh out of both as they shared a look, an unspoken conversation crossing through their eyes while Kara's words echoed, both were to become parents now…

* * *

_**I really think I'm one or two more chapters away from concluding this story! It has been an awesome ride and I've loved sharing it with all of you. Seeing all the follows, favs and reading all the comments it's just so motivating! THANK YOU! See you soon!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Alex waited outside the store kind of clueless as what to expect. When Lena had told them that she wanted to adequate her home so Ellie felt more welcome, Kara immediately jumped in to say they should go shopping for paint and decorations for the place and of course Lena had loved the idea and soon they had set the date for such a field trip only for Kara to bail at the last second with the boots and cape on, as the attacks of rough aliens were getting more and more violent and frequent. So now it was just going to be Lena, Ellie and Alex. The sudden idea made the base of Alex's stomach tickle and she couldn't figure out if that was a good thing.  
"I see her!" a little voice called, bringing Alex back to reality as Ellie pointed at her form the parking lot.  
"Hey" Alex smiled brightly forgetting about the rest.  
"You made it" Lena answered the gesture.  
"Yeah, Kara sends her apologies, something urgent came up"  
"It's okay, I'll hear about it tomorrow at the CatCo meeting, I'm sure" she dismissed as she gazed upon the Agent as though if she was watching a sunset.  
"Why are we here?" Ellie's voice broke the spell as Lena turned to look at her.  
"Well, Kara suggested we might get some things you like to add to the house"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really" Lena chuckled "And Alex here is helping us out"  
"But you'll call the shots, kiddo" Alex added "lead the way, captain"  
Ellie smirked nodding as they grabbed a kart walking in "You can go check out whatever you'll like, but don't run off" Lena asked, not sure if Ellie's habit of getting away would be an issue still "Stay close to us, ok?"  
"Ok" she agreed walking just a few steps ahead exploring the place.  
Alex tried to relax her shoulders as she rolled a question as casually as possible "So, how are things working out?" she tilted her head towards the girl.  
"It's… a bit of an adjustment. I'm incredibly used to being alone at home and having odd schedules to work at L-Corp, but now I have to slow down, make sure that we have a proper meal together, take her with me to the office while trying to enroll her to school" she waved a hand dismissing the longer list "But honestly I think it's the most balanced my life has been in a while. I eat at a descent time, get more sleep…I don't know, maybe work is slower but it feel amazing to go home and have something to look forward to" she admitted "usually leaving the apartment was what made me feel eager, but now…now I understand what you meant by you corner of the world"  
Alex smiled endearingly at that "I am truly happy for you" she said looking at the girl wander around "I must admit, though, that 'introduction dinner' was unexpected"  
Lena actually blushed at that "I'm sorry I dropped it so abruptly on both of you. The media keeps calling me out for making abrupt investments, projects, announcements…I guess I wanted to take my time and figure it out on my own before taking that leap of faith"  
"You could have told me you went back to the orphanage" Alex added in a weaker tone "I would have gone with you…just as you were there for me"  
Lena slowed down her walk averting her eyes, roaming through her own thoughts "I know you would have. And most days I wished you were…but at the time I just showed up because I was captivated by Ellie's wits and intelligence but as I kept on visiting, I fell for her personality, her curiosity…I saw a lot of me in her but I was afraid…" she cleared her throat without elaborating "Besides, you were already so overwhelmed with Dr. Eriksen's appointments and it didn't feel fair to take that away from you. I still kind of feel like I have stolen that from you, honestly"  
"What do you mean?" Alex questioned aback.  
"Well, you are the one that had all the resolve in the world to become a parent and overnight I simply introduced you to Ellie" Lena frowned without meeting her eyes, pressing the kart's handle tighter "I do assure you, I am very committed to be a good mother, even though I didn't took more time or considered it for longer, I will do my best" she reassured firmly shutting her eyes tight. She was not going to become like Lillian.  
"Hey" soft fingers brushed against hers as Alex grabbed her wrist, encouraging to release the pressure from her fist "You don't have to explain yourself to me or anyone else for that matter. You are free to make your life as you see fit. Plus, I'm pretty used to your process being ten times faster than any other; it's not for nothing that we can count on you to save the world so often"  
Lena actually chuckled at that as she leaned into her shoulder hiding her face in the crook of her neck. Alex didn't even hesitate as she wrapped an arm around Lena resting her cheek on top of the Luthor's head. It came so natural at that point; they both had seen their highest and lowest, they knew they could always lean on the other. Alex could feel Lena's lips softly pressed against the base of her neck as the Luthor leaned in, the warmth of her breath tickling her skin. Alex would be lying if she said she didn't like the sensation, just the fact that the other woman trusted her enough to display her emotions could make her heart melt. At that time, Alex knew she was ready to say those three words out loud, that her feelings were as true as they could get, and that she indeed loved the Luthor. But that was not the place or time to come forward with such a confession, so she cherished the sensation instead, knowing it wouldn't be long before she found the right moment to openly say 'I love you'.  
"I think I found something I like" Ellie's voice called for them.  
Lena decided to stay in the embrace a second longer before pulling apart, taking a deep breath to savor the moment, nuzzling closer to the crook of her neck making Alex shiver as the Agent wasn't completely sure if the Luthor just had pressed a kiss against her skin. And as soon as her face started to warm up, Lena took a step back and walked towards Ellie.  
Alex stood uselessly still for an instant before forcing herself to follow a step behind them.  
"Look" Ellie pointed at a bunker bed.  
"That's what you like, sweetie?"  
"Yeah" she smiled proudly "if I put a cover on the bottom one I can make a personal cave and read on the upper one"  
"Can't argue with that, sound pretty great" Alex chuckled folding her arms.  
"Fair enough" Lena smiled writing down the item when her phone rang "Um, it's from work, I have to take this"  
"Sure, we'll wait" Alex nodded as Lena swiftly stepped aside, whatever it was, it seemed urgent.  
Alex then turned back to Ellie as the kid observed her equally focused. That was probably the first time they were both alone and it was turning into an awkward silence.  
"Um…you want to keep strolling down the aisle?" Alex asked shrugging her shoulders.  
"Sure" she turned around walking through the place as Alex watched over her. Once the girl found something entertaining and was completely still, Alex decided to take her phone out and quickly text Kara to know if she needed back up from the DEO.  
"Error-Error, item not found, please try ag-error" Alex gazed up finding Ellie with her hands all over the scanner machine.  
"Hey, kiddo, what are you trying to do?" she asked walking next to her.  
"I want to see how it works" she answered without taking her eyes out of the machine "I just have to take the lid off-" she began to pull as Alex quickly reached for her hands.  
"Hold up" she asked looking around, luckily no employee was there to see "You can't just take it apart" she reproached lightly.  
"How else am I supposed to see?  
Alex gazed at her with found curiosity "Come with me, let's go to the toy's section" she grabbed her hand but Ellie pulled it back taking a step away.  
"I don't want a doll" she said with a tiny pout, her arms folded defensibly.  
"We are not going to look for a doll" Alex answered stretching her arm out to her again, letting the girl decide this time if she wanted to go alongside.  
Ellie was curious as to what the Agent might want to show her but still gazed at her hand questioningly.  
"Lena doesn't take my hand" she shielded them closer to her body.  
Alex almost dropped her arm, but instead she just held it closer "I just don't want to lose sight of you, Lena would be worry sick if I lost you in such a crowded place" she explained in a warm tone "I trust you won't go anywhere, it's just for my sake" she offered and at that, Ellie tentatively held on to her "Thanks" Alex said walking her a couple of aisles down.  
Once there Alex roamed through the multiple sets "Puzzles, blocks and…here!" she triumphantly grabbed a box passing it down to her.  
"What is this?" she asked as she read through the cover.  
"It's a construction set, it's all metal pieces that you can combine to build any sort of stuff, structures, cars, planes…whatever you can imagine, I guess. And there are some models you can do and program instructions into so they move" she pointed "that way you can take it apart, put it back together and understand how it all works" Alex tilted her head to the side "And maybe sometime we can build something together"  
Ellie gazed up at her with sparkly eyes "We can play with this?"  
"Of course" Alex smiled "come on, let's pay for it so you can start" she tapped her shoulder taking her to the cashiers.  
"But…" Ellie looked down at the box she was hugging against her body "Is it okay if I have it… isn't it for boys?" she gazed at the image on the cardboard, two 12 year old boys were programming a truck in that image.  
Alex was aback by the question, but of course she understood were Ellie was coming from, perhaps others had given her a hard time for the things she enjoyed.  
"It's okay, kiddo" she leaned to her level "Girls can play with these too" she chuckled "You should see your mom's lab; she has the grownups version of it. And she is the most talented person in the country on that field, probably the whole world"  
"My mom…" Ellie repeated softly, perhaps for the first time rolling those words in her tongue and in her thoughts.  
Alex pushed her lips to a side knowing she had stepped on a touchy subject "Lena will always support you, Ellie" she said "And she won't ever judge if what you like to do or play with is for boys or girls. I know I wouldn't mind and I'm sure she would be more than thrilled to build with you as well"  
Ellie held a timid smile that slowly turned into a more confident one as she nodded "Okay"  
Alex smirked as well "Okay" she repeated standing up going to the cashier purchasing the set. Once in Ellie's power, Alex glanced around trying to find Lena to no avail, so instead she sent her a text saying where they would be as she took Ellie to the cafeteria, buying two ice-creams while the girl opened the box and began sorting the materials and going through the instructions.  
About 20 minutes later, Lena made an appearance, rushing to their side "There you are" she said a bit breathless "I'm sorry that took so long"  
"It's alright" Ellie replied looking up from their little project "we are making a bird"  
"You are?" she gazed between the two.  
"Oh yeah, we are calling him Jason" Alex chuckled looking up at Lena, whom seemed to be a bit confused.  
"What did I miss?"  
"Alex bought me a set!" Ellie showed the box.  
Lena then directed all her attention to Alex who shamelessly shrugged "You were taking your time, your fault for leaving us to our own devices"  
"We are building together, you want to play too?" Ellie offered.  
"Ow, um? Maybe later? I think we should get going" she pointed back at the store not missing the disappointment in Ellie's eyes.  
"Well, it's not like we can walk back in with ice-creams" Alex intervened getting Lena's attention before mouthing a "play with us" and a nod to the side.  
"I-I guess you are right" Lena sat down arching a brow at Alex, since the Agent seemed to have more to say about the situation.  
"I was telling Ellie you have your own set at L-Corp" Alex began trying to clue her in.  
"Um, yeah, you could say I have my play set there" she answered still frowning in confusion.  
"And are any girls allowed?"  
Lena actually reacted at that remark "Of course! Everyone that is passionate and capable is welcome into my lab, regardless of gender" she stated rather energetically.  
Alex smirked pleased with the answer as Ellie looked up with a contagious grin.  
"I like to play with these sets too" the girl said going back to her work as Alex winked in Lena's direction in an approving manner. Lena finally got the gist of it and eased back into her seat with a smile of her own before mouthing back a 'thank you'.  
Alex simply raised her cone as though it was a glass of wine and kept on playing with Ellie.  
By the time they were done it was already late, so Lena simply wrote down a list of items and models that she left to be delivered at her home.  
"I think that should do it for now, we'll come back later if we need something else" Lena stated turning around "Time to go home, it's getting too crowded"  
Ellie automatically reached up taking Alex's hand without second guessing the action.  
Alex did look down however, noticing Ellie wasn't even looking at her, her eyes still glued to the box under her arm. So Alex gazed back up finding Lena equally awestruck by the action.  
"I guess we are set to go, then" Lena declared as they walked to the exit, stopping every other step in which Ellie had to readjust the grip of the box while still holding on to their recently created bird.  
"I can carry that for you, sweetie" Lena offered and as she was handed it, her own palm was captured into a tinier one.  
Lena felt her heart jump at the action looking for Alex's eyes. The Agent simply smiled back at her with such calmness and warmth, Lena felt reassured all while unable to prevent the blush to paint her cheeks red as they walked together outside, like a family.

* * *

"We can decorate your room later if you'd like, it's been a couple of days so your bed should arrive today" Lena offered as she prepared a sandwich for Ellie while absently answering back one of her secretariats messages.  
"I'd like that" Ellie nodded still playing with the building set.  
"Great" Lena smiled her way before answering an incoming call "Is the paper work ready?" Lena asked directly hearing his board of directors talking on the other side "Perfect. Please send a copy to my email and get the lawyers to look at it, I'll have it filled and filed this week" she waited another second before hanging up "Sorry, sweetie. Last phonecall, I promise"  
"It's okay" she shrugged nonchalantly "at least you are home"  
Lena smiled softly at her "What are you making now?"  
"Spaceship" she answered while carefully settling it down "Is Alex coming to play this week?"  
"Would you like her to?" Lena asked with a smirk.  
"She has good ideas" Ellie pointed out "And she was going to show me how to program"  
"Well, I'll give her a call to see if she's free sometime soon" Lena beamed while contentedly putting the food down for her to eat "What do you think about her, Ellie? About Alex"  
"She's nice" the girl said taking a bite "And she listens" she added with a mouthful what she considered of the upmost importance "It's…easy to tell her stuff"  
Lena sighed softly "It is, isn't it?" she cleared her throat "Well, I hope we see her more often, we could all go to the lab"  
"That'd be awesome!" Ellie sat upright at the mention of such fieldtrip.  
"Good, I'll schedule our play date" Lena stated with a smirk "I hope she can be there" Lena's tone became longing at the end.  
Ellie folded her arms on the bar resting her head on top of them looking at Lena with those big innocent eyes.  
"Do you like her?" Ellie asked and Lena felt the grip on the butter knife slip.  
"Um, what?" Lena tried to keep composure.  
"Do you like Alex?" Ellie gave her a toothy grin that reminded the Luthor no matter how mature the girl was, she was still a kid after all "kissing and holding hands kind of like" Ellie clarified tilting her head to the side.  
Lena felt the red rushing to her face as she gazed down at her hands "I do" she said "Is that okay with you?" she asked softly getting a kind smile in return.  
"Alex is great" she leaned back up "but…does this mean she'll be part of our home?"  
Lena exhaled putting everything aside "I don't know, Ellie. Honestly I…I would love that very much and sometimes I feel as though she might want that too, it's just…awkward timing, perhaps?"  
"Because of me?" Ellie asked faintly in a distraught tone.  
"No, no sweetie, of course not" Lena walked around to sit at her side "No, it's us grownups that have been dancing around the subject and… I think at first neither was ready we just…I guess it's a bit complicated. I was trying to find myself before even daring to move forward and now that I have you I'm sure that I'm becoming the person I truly wanted to be" she caressed her cheek "And you are so very important to me… I want to know what you think, Ellie. If…if Alex ever formed part of our family and we became part of hers…would you be okay with that?"  
Ellie shrugged protectively "What if you love her more and don't need me any longer?"  
"Ellie" Lena said heartbrokenly "Sweetie, no, that's not going to happen, that's not how love works. I so love you, you are so splendid and wonderful, you are my daughter" she said heartedly "I'll always love you and of course I love Alex as well it's just a different kind of love, one doesn't take away from the other. It doesn't get minimized, it expands. Learning to open up to her is what gave me the courage to reach out to you; both kinds of love can help someone grow" she wiped away her tears.  
Ellie fought against the sobbing in vain as she hugged the woman close to her "I love you too, mom"

* * *

Kara had been there when Alex got the call from Dr. Eriksen to confirm their next appointment to verify if the insemination had been successful. Alex wouldn't admit how nervous she was, but her heartbeat gave her away in an instant, so by the time Alex had hanged up, Kara was already by her side clasping her hand.  
"This is exciting news!" the kryptonian encouraged her older sister.  
"What if they are not good news? What if it didn't work?"  
"What if it did?" Kara countered "Believe me, if this were the 5th or 6th week I would look for the heartbeat myself but perhaps is too early to tell, so don't worry too much. Dr. Eriksen is just meeting you now for a follow up since his schedule is so busy later on, so baby steps" Kara smirked at her own pun.  
Alex wanted to roll her eyes but decided to accept the comfort instead "Right. It's too early to be certain"  
Kara nodded in affirmance "Besides, you'll have me, J'onn, Lena, Ellie, James …" she began to take a step back looking suddenly very guilty "aaand Eliza" she finally said "She's getting here tomorrow"  
"Kara!"  
"I'm sorry! She called and I had to tell her that you were going to the clinic and then she said she wanted to make sure the doctors knew what they were talking about and-"  
Alex just threw the cushion at her face "We agreed to tell her the results afterwards; I don't want her to freak out, because she'll freak me out!"  
"Hey, easy" Kara approached her carefully as though Alex was a lion "I thought that since she's already coming we made a little party out of it, like a small pre baby shower, just us Danvers and Lena"  
And there it was again, Alex heartbeat flew right off the charts and Kara had no way of mistaking it. She gazed at her sister with sudden curiosity forgetting about the prior conversation. Kara might be aloof to a lot of things, missing other signals before and filing them as just coincidences or even adverse reactions, but this sudden pattern caught her attention. So she frowned to herself trying to approach the subject.  
"How would you feel if I invited her, though? Lena, I mean" Kara asked still eyeing her, carefully reading into every last bit of her demeanor "This is going to be your party after all"  
"She's been there since the beginning; of course I want her to attend if she can. Without her I'm pretty sure none of this would be possible, or at least not at this time"  
Kara nodded "You are probably right, we are very lucky to have her" she ducked her chin while still directing her sight at her.  
"Yeah" Alex's tone became softer "very lucky" a small smile tugged at her side.  
"She is pretty great, Alex" Kara said frankly "She's loyal, smart, funny"  
"I know" Alex nodded a bit confused by her sister's eager attempt to remark that.  
"She's my best friend… I'll always trust her blindly. And she's finally building her own life; she's not just another Luthor" Kara emphasized pushing the topic through a different angle feeling her sister's blood pressure go up.  
"I know that! I mean it when I say that I believe in her, that I have faith in the things she can accomplish. I know I misjudged her at first, but I've come to truly know her. She's unbelievably resourceful, and her will is just so unbreakable. She could build the city from zero and still make it home for dinner, she's…she's incredible"  
"Your heart" Kara finally said making Alex frown, expecting an explanation "It went from 70 to 120 in just that sentence. Your breathing became irregular too, not to mention that your blood was boiling" Kara tilted her head to the side "and the night of the dinner, your reaction to Ellie before knowing she was a kid, that jumped out as well" Kara held a wavering smile "You like her" she mumbled "You like Lena"  
Alex felt her blood drain to her ankles and cursed inwards when she noticed her sister was registering that too "You shouldn't be scanning me" she said right off the bat defensively.  
"I wasn't trying to at first!" she refuted folding her arms throwing a pointed look, incriminating her older sibling for the obvious deflection "and you weren't telling me anything…you still aren't"  
Alex felt her face flush as she looked away "I-I wasn't…ready to tell you" she remarked the last world in a painful manner.  
"Do you mean Kara?" the reporter sat down as well "or Supergirl?" she offered softly.  
"Neither" Alex admitted shutting her eyes tight "I-I didn't felt like I could…"  
Kara exhaled slowly "I understand why Supergirl would be an issue, but me? I'm your sister Alex. We tell each other everything"  
"Like the fact that I'm in love with your best friend?!" she snapped before realizing her words, feeling the imminent blush take over as a curse escaped her lips. She jolted right up turning away to hide her face.  
Kara stood up slowly, fully realizing her confession "You love her?" she knew her sister never used that world lightly, not when it came to people "Alex what- for how long now?"  
"Kara, I really don't want to talk about this"  
"Well, kind of too bad because I'm pretty sure you don't have anyone else to talk about it with" Kara interjected "Just for how long have you bottle this up?"  
Alex clenched her jaw "Since our first visit to Doctor Eriksen, before that it was just… I didn't know how to call it, I simply…I like being around her, talk, make plans, go to the lab…" she tried to explain "I like how she makes me feel, how understood and validated and…and important and…loved" she mumbled right at the end "I so love her" she covered her eyes fighting off some salty tears in a mix of frustration and pure ache that she had kept all those feeling inside for so long.  
"Alex" Kara softly laid a hand on her shoulder "I…I understand, probably not what you are going through, but I get how those feeling of uncertainty and longing can be like" she explained softly, her tone was not condescending, but honest "And Lena well…it does make a lot of sense that you like her" she chuckled gently "she is one of the strongest woman in National City that I know…you are the other. And you are both so nerdy and technological it's kind of hilarious to see you together" she shrugged with a smile "you know, once I got used to it" she admitted sheepishly "And I'm saying this as your sister, not as Supergirl, Lena is my best friend, but that doesn't mean she can't be someone close to you as well, your partner even"  
Alex gazed over her shoulder to look at Kara through watery eyes; the kryptonian would never know just how much those words had meant to her.  
Kara softly stroke her hair back "You have to tell her"  
Alex felt broken all over again "I can't" she said firmly but with little resolve "I can't walk into her life like that, with-"  
"With my secret" Kara cut her off, suddenly understanding the dimension of it all "You want more" Kara mumbled looking at her sister "you see that much of a future together?" she asked honestly and got an honest answer in return.  
"If I could, I would like her in my life for as long as she'd have me"  
Kara was unable to breath for an instant before inhaling sharply, wrapping an arm around her sister, holding her tight "Then you should take that chance" she whispered into her hair "I'll tell her, tomorrow. I promise. We'll face it together, whatever the outcome you have to tell her how you feel too"  
"Kara you don-"  
"Alex, you are always there to protect me, this time it's my turn" she said with conviction "Tomorrow when we met, I'll tell her I'm Supergirl"

* * *

_**I know it's a terrible cliffhanger, but if the next one is probably going to be my last chapter, might as well enjoy the suspense! See you next week!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**And with this (unusually long chapter) I conclude this fic! Just in time for the season finale too! So prepare to bid farewell and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Before that, just- thank you all. For the favs, follows, comments (I read them ALL, always!) and just all the support. Now with no further ado, the end...**

* * *

That day it was sure to be one to remember, if it was going to be memorable due to the right reasons was yet to be seen. Alex waked up feeling the knot in her stomach and couldn't imagine how Kara would be managing. That morning the Kryptonian had gone to J'onn to ask for advice regarding what her reveal was going to be like and at least for an hour, she got to really talk to him before trouble presented itself and Kara had to fly away to save the day, which meant that Alex was left to her own devices to receive Eliza.

So when the doorbell rang, Alex knew that from that point forward, her day was going to be non-stop.  
Upon opening the door, maternal arms wrapped around her and didn't let her go for what felt like an eternity. Alex wouldn't dare to admit just how much she needed it, even if Eliza didn't know the reason behind it.  
"Hey, Alex"  
"Hi, mom" she slipped away from her arms looking at her eyes seeking comfort.  
"How are you, dear?"  
"I'm…I'm good" she replied clearing her throat "Come in, let me help you with your bag"  
"Oh no young miss, you better get used to not carrying any heavy weight" Eliza rolled the luggage in.  
"We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet" Alex refuted.  
"Consider it practice then, you won't be able to do half the stuff you are used to after this"  
"It's just nine months, I cans stay put easily" Alex retorted "like a little vacation from the DEO drama" she mocked, but her mother gazed at her with stern attention and perhaps worry.  
"Alex, it's not just the nine months, you do realize that, right?" she offered.  
"Of course I do" Alex huffed but Eliza didn't seem at ease.  
"I'm sure you understand at a rational level but…you have to really think into the future how everything is going to change" she pointed "you are having a baby" she emphasized "which means six out of seven days of the week you'll be lucky if you sleep five hours straight. That you'll have to change diapers, take care of them and devote every waking hour and then some to that kid" she added "And you are going to do it alone" she said softly "I am very proud that you want to be a single mother, but this is not a part time job, it will be something you can't quit or get a vacation from. You can't just walk into the DEO with a newborn or leave them with a nanny for 12 hours while you and your sister run an operation to stop alien threats" she explained "this is going to be your new life, not just for the next nine months, but for the next decades" she concluded.  
Alex was rendered speechless, naturally she had foreseen all those scenarios, but the idea that they would be so sudden and so soon struck a nerve "Suddenly not carrying luggage seems like the least of my concerns" Alex nervously joked to avoid the topic. Eliza could see that there was a bit of fear concealed in those always steely eyes, so she softened.  
"You'll always have me to help you. And you have Kara as well"  
"And Lena" Alex added almost as a reflex, as a second nature to point out that the Luthor had her back.  
"Lena Luthor?" Eliza questioned aback, she knew the CEO by name and an occasional gather but she didn't quite place her among Alex's acquaintances "Your sister's friend?"  
That pushed a button but Alex didn't flinch, she seemed rather sheepish about it "We are friends too" she defended in a small voice "It's actually thanks to her that I got an appointment with Doctor Eriksen" she explained "and we have been working in some projects at L-Corp together, we are close now" Alex felt the need to justify herself while looking incredibly guilty about it.  
"Oh" Eliza hummed, more aback by her daughter's reaction than by the explanation itself "I didn't know that. Well, I'm glad" she offered trying to place in her memories where she had seen that same look on Alex's face before.  
"Anyways, she's coming later tonight as well" Alex turned around walking to the couch knowing she better sit down for what was coming next "Have Kara called you at all since yesterday?" she dared to ask while Eliza sat in front of her.  
"No, why? Should she? Is something wrong?"  
"No- well, sort of? No, definitely not wrong, it's just…she's going to do something scary for her today and she's been getting all the moral support she needs, so-" Alex cut herself off "Maybe I should have let her come to you with the news"  
"Well now I really need to know" Eliza demanded with a worry look "What's going to happen to Kara today?"  
"Nothing! Honest, she's not in physical danger, there are no threats, it's just…it's just something that means a lot and if it goes wrong that would hurt emotionally…a lot" Alex clasped her hands together unaware of how much tension she felt by saying those words.  
"What is Kara going to do, Alex?"  
The Danvers daughter swallowed hard as she gazed upon her mother's eyes "She's telling Lena her true identity"  
Eliza's eyes widened in shock "But she's Lex's sister!" she exclaimed and that first reaction truly ached in Alex's heart.  
"She is not her brother, she's not like her family" she stated firmly.  
"But what if that could put Kara at risk?"  
"Well Lillian obviously knew her identity and Lex does too, so it's not like Lena could jeopardize her. Not that she would ever try to" Alex added with resentment.  
"It's just such a risk" Eliza knitted her brows "Why is Kara doing it now? I've seen the news, there have been a lot more attacks recently, it's not the right time, what if Le-?"  
"Lena Luthor is an amazing woman" Alex finally cut her off "she's the most incredible person I've met. She's only human and still puts everything on the line for the sake of others. She has no powers, no invulnerability and still never hesitates to help us. She would never hurt Kara, she might be cross with us for deceiving her, but that would never mean she'd tried to harm her. I know her, mom, she's a good person" she said firmly, her resolve unmovable as she meet her eyes with fearless passion.  
Then Eliza could place exactly where she had seen that look before, that sheer nervousness and longing to tell, it was the same determined eyes that gazed upon her as she came out to her years ago.  
"Oh Alex…" Eliza whispered at the realization "she's doing it for you, isn't she?"  
Alex lost her nerve to argue as she physically pulled back; she couldn't possibly be that transparent, could she?  
"W-what-?"  
Eliza reached for her hand preventing Alex from putting more distance between them "It's okay" she assured "I'm just taking a moment to process this" she said before tugging a sly smile "Lena Luthor, ha?"  
Alex felt her cheeks burn to a whole new level "It's not as you think" she tried to defend herself which resulted to be a worse plan.  
"So you don't like her?" Eliza raised a brow.  
"I do!" Alex refuted firmly just then realizing she had played herself when her mother smirked smugly, so she covered her face grunting "I do like her" Alex said again in a calmer tone "I like her a lot, actually" she uncovered "What I mean it's…I…I want her for real. This is not a whim, and Kara and I had a heart to heart …she is doing this for me, but neither of us is taking it lightly, Lena is so important to her and the fact that Kara is risking her friendship just so I can tell her how I feel…it's…it's the bravest thing she's ever done for me and I" she finally met her mother's eyes "And I want to be at Lena's side for the rest of my life" she exhaled softly "I want her to be part of mine" she absently laid a hand over her own stomach "whatever the future might hold"  
Eliza was not ready for that level of emotion and sincerity, but could feel in every word that dipped from Alex' mouth just how genuine she was about it. She was more determined about that simple resolution than anything else in her life.  
Eliza silently stood up and reached Alex before embracing her warmly, nothing else was said from neither side, there was just silence and the imminent feeling of nervousness for what was going to happen upon the sunset.

* * *

Lena would have never left Ellie with a nanny if not for how confidently her secretariat vouched for her after showing all the credentials the woman had. Still, the Luthor gave the girl a phone with her number in it as well as having alerted the security in her apartment to not let anyone in and multiple other precautions she had enforced last minute. Lena truly didn't want to leave Ellie alone but knew that the gather she had been invited to was not precisely for kids and sooner or later she would have to leave Ellie to attend something L-Corp or CatCo related, so rather have it happen now so it would be easier on the future.  
"Ok, sweetie. I'll be gone till eight at the latest. It's just a few hours, if you need anything or want me to come back, you just call and I'll be here in 20 minutes, okay?"  
Ellie nodded still looking small. It was not a pretty picture for her to be left alone with a stranger, to see Lena go out without her. To be left behind.  
Lena softly copped her cheek "Everything is alright, sweetie. I'll be back, I promise"  
"What if…?" Ellie began but didn't say anything, she just held onto Lena's sleeve "What if I need you?"  
"Then you call me, or Kara or Alex, we'll be all together. Her numbers are on the phone too"  
Ellie shrugged mumbling "I'm scared"  
"Me too" Lena admitted "but we'll have to trust each other, okay? I really don't want to leave feeling so worried about you and I'm sure you don't want to feel the same, so…let's both try, alright? I can text you every hour" she offered and Ellie nodded "just please…no running off. I mean it. If you feel unsafe or scared, you call me, do not leave the house under any circumstance. And try to have fun with the nanny"  
"What if she doesn't know how to play chess?"  
"Then you teach her" Lena smirked "And I'll play with you tonight before you go to bed, sounds good?"  
"Okay, mom" Ellie let the name roll off more naturally and Lena felt overjoyed by it.  
"Alright then" she leaned down pressing a kiss to her forehead "See you later, sweetie"

* * *

Alex had found an hour to herself. Eliza had gone to the DEO in hopes of finding Kara even if for a brief instant to talk to her as well. And so, the older Danvers achieved her goal of going on her own to the clinic. She did the test and held on to the results that were enclosed in an envelope. She didn't want to open them yet, so she took them home and set them on the coffee table. For that instant everything was a possibility. For that moment the dream of having a kid was still there, as long as she didn't know for real what the results said, it was all up there, in the realm of her imagination.  
But her little moment of mental peace and quiet was interrupted when her phone vibrated and a text from Kara brought her back to reality.  
'I'm running late, just wrapping up with J'onn, there was an attempt close to the DEO. Go to my place, everything is already set, Eliza is on her way, I'll see you all there'  
Alex was quick to reply taking the opportunity to ask her how she was dealing with it, feeling kind of guilty about telling Eliza before Kara had a chance to do it herself, but the Kryptonian didn't reproached her for it.  
'Really nervous, but as ready as I'll ever be. Remember, you have to tell her too'.  
Alex didn't needed that reminder, it was not as if though she could push that idea to a side, it was pretty much the only other thought that roamed through her head that day, but decided to answer nonetheless.  
'I will, Kara. See you later, sis' she texted back and dropped her phone to the couch while wrapping her head around what the rest of her day was going to be like. If nothing else, she was at least sure she needed a shower to wash away all the anxiety. She took her time under the running warm water as she prepared the words in her head. What was an appropriate way to say her feelings? 'Hey Lena, now that you know my sister is Supergirl, can I tell you something else? I like you, a lot and I think I've said this to every other important person in my live but you, so if you don't terribly hate me and my family for lying to you all this time, would you go on a date with me and practically do exactly what we always do, just this time I might actually gather the courage to kiss you?'  
Alex shut her eyes pressing her forehead against the wall as she quietly mumbled to herself.  
"What if she doesn't…" she sighed prey of her own fears, so she dropped her shoulders preparing another speech, an honest and unelaborated one "Hey Lena…I love you. That's it. I just…love you. I have for a while now and I think we could be happy together. That we fit so nicely with one another, such different pieces from the same complicated engine, if you will" she huffed to herself "and I know you are building your life, but I do believe I can figure in that picture. Ellie is such an amazing girl and I'm sure you'll be a great and supportive mother and I'm by the time my baby is born-" she opened her eyes turning off the water as her own hand absently laid over her stomach and the question became too real. Was she pregnant? It was just such a gut feeling right then that she quickly finished showering and ran to the coffee table to open the letter and unveil the results.

* * *

Alex was the first to reach Kara's apartment, which of course, was dressed from ceiling to floor in decorations and accompanied by a dessert table that could feed 20 guests, even if it was only going to be the four of them. Although everything was planned last moment, Kara had the super speed on her side to throw something this amazing in less than five minutes.  
Just as Alex picked up a brownie the door behind her opened and her mother walked inside taking in the image as well.  
"So she could do everything this fast but took hours cleaning up her room, ha?"  
Alex chuckled before walking towards "Kara said you were heading here like an hour ago, how come I beat you to it?"  
"J'onn asked me to take an alternate route, he's getting worried someone might be following Kara"  
"How is she? You got to talk to her?"  
"Yeah, I think we walked through all the possible scenarios so at least she's prepared to face from the best reaction to the very worst"  
Alex frowned looking down.  
"Hey" Eliza reached for her hand "whatever that outcome might be, it's not on you. Just because your sister is deciding to do this now, doesn't mean that you are responsible for the rest. Their relationship is their own; you don't play a part if it gets damaged"  
"What if I did?" she mumbled "I told Kara not to trust her Lena, not to tell her…"  
"Yes, you did that when you didn't even know her other than her last name" she reasoned as if though she herself hadn't been against the reveal hours prior "but you were just looking out for your sister and as a DEO Agent, for Supergirl"  
"That explanation won't make it easier, though"  
"Perhaps" Eliza admitted "but there's nothing we can do about the past and there's so much uncertainty regarding the future" she reached for a cupcake as well "so at least for now, let us enjoy the present"  
Eliza was right, as much as Alex wished she could go back in time and make things different, she so loved the present she had, so might as well live it up.  
And not before long, the very woman that created such expectation appeared at the door.  
"Lena" Alex said upon receiving her at the door.  
"Hey, Alex" she wrapped her in an embrace before taking notice of the woman standing behind "Oh, Mrs. Danvers"  
"Eliza is fine" she replied getting closer "It's nice to see you again Miss Luthor"  
"Well, if it's going to be Eliza-"  
"Lena it is" she smirked eyeing her daughter slyly.  
"I-I brought some wine, but I can see the food department is covered"  
"Kara" both Danvers answered.  
"Figures" Lena offered a smile feeling a bit outnumbered as she didn't know the older woman as much "Where is she by the way?"  
"Work"  
"Running late"  
"I'm beginning to feel like a terrible boss, I should leave L-Corp's lab to visit CatCo more often" Lena chuckled but her laugh died down soon enough as she noticed how Eliza was inspecting her. It felt as if though she was judging her character, as if the last name would match the personality, little did Lena know Eliza was picturing her as daughter-in-law material.  
"Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Everything is already set" Alex gestured around "guess we should enjoy it"  
"Shouldn't we wait for Kara?"  
Alex held back a wince, because as soon as Kara made an appearance, she was going to steal Lena away to talk to her and after that, everything was uncertain. Alex had no clue or way of knowing how that conversation might unfold, so she reached for her hand, more out of impulse under the supposition that if there was no physical distance, maybe there wouldn't be a rupture, but upon realizing her action, she panicky went through with it.  
"I'm sure Kara won't mind if we take a few cupcakes" she drove her to the dessert table "besides, when she gets here…she might eat them all, so-"  
Lena offered a small smirk, accepting the odd excuse "Very well, I guess one little cupcake won't be missed" she took one and Alex eased back up "I might take one home for Ellie" she added.  
"I bet she would love the detail"  
"Ellie?" Eliza called reminding the other two that they weren't alone.  
"My daughter" Lena explained with such ease and warmness it made Alex's head swing.  
"You have a kid?" Eliza shot Alex a demanding gaze, as her oldest had deliberately omitted that detail "I didn't know that"  
"Oh" Lena set the food down "I recently adopted her. I've tried to keep the media away from my personal life, that would be why you didn't know"  
"Yes, that would be the reason" Eliza tried to offer a sympathetic look while still throwing glances at Alex, whom decided to avoid eye contact.  
"Would you like to see a picture of her?" Lena offered with sparkly eyes pulling her phone from her purse.  
Alex did her best not to burst laughing as Lena just had acted like an old lady.  
"Yes please" Eliza walked to their side as Lena showed them pictures of the girl in her new room on top of the bunker bed and another one playing with some toys and lastly ones Lena had taken at the cafeteria the day Alex had joined them.  
"This one is my favorite" Lena mentioned as she glanced at the picture of Alex sitting across from Ellie, helping her build Jason the mechanical bird. They were mirroring each other making Ellie look like a miniature version of the Agent, both so focused on the project that neither noticed Lena had snapped a picture.  
"Hey, you could have told us you were taking photos" Alex mockingly argued taking a closer look.  
"It was just such good timing, you were so identical" Lena shrugged her shoulders "she asked me the other day when you are going to come over to teach her how to program"  
"Did she?" Alex's face lit up and was matched by Lena's soft eyes.  
"Yeah…maybe you could come next week?" she offered with a kind tone and Alex felt like melting.  
"I'd love to" she mumbled before a troubling thought crossed her mind "let's just see how today goes" she took a step back noticing she was practically breathing over her shoulder.  
Lena was caught off guard by the cold and distant reply, but before she could phrase a question, Eliza jumped in.  
"How about we take a glass of wine? I'm sure Kara won't take much longer"  
"That's a good idea"  
"Alex, help me find where your sister stores the glasses, she keeps reorganizing every time"  
"Sure" she peeked over her shoulder at Lena, so the Luthor took the opportunity to avoid as well.  
"I'll text Ellie real quick, I promised to keep in touch"  
"Okay" she walked to the kitchen where Eliza waited with her arms neatly folded. Alex would much rather be out there fighting aliens right then.  
"So…the cups are right over here" Alex walked around reaching the top shelf.  
"So she has a kid too"  
"She does" Alex replied "She just recently moved in" she mentioned as offhandedly as possible.  
"And you know her"  
"Only a little" Alex's voice flunked at that admission "but she's really an amazing girl, you'd love her"  
"Do you?" Eliza cut to the chase "because one thing is walking into someone's live, but with a kid-"  
"Well I'm trying to walk into her life with a kid as well, so" Alex exasperatedly threw her shoulders up.  
"Yes, this keeps getting interesting" Eliza pinched the bridge of her nose "I just want to make sure you won't resent the girl if you do end up in her life and suddenly she changes how you picture it to be"  
Alex noticed there was no jab, no malice in her words, so she took a moment to calm herself "I know she will change a lot of what I envisioned and…it just makes it better" Alex tilted her head to a side smiling at the memories "I mean it, she is such an extraordinary kid. And yes, I don't know her that well still, but I intend to. I want to make sure that if I do take part on her life and for whatever reason it doesn't work, that Ellie isn't going to get hurt, that she won't feel abandoned or neglected…" Alex gazed up at her mother "If I walk in, it won't be with a foot already at the door. I'm not blind to the commitment, mom"  
Eliza was yet struck again in the same day at how her daughter had become so mature and responsible. Since a young age a lot of freedom and carelessness were taken away for the sake of raising Kara, but Alex had known how to build her character despite losing her way on the process. Now Eliza was sure, Alex was a rock, immovable and strong. She was going to be just fine.  
"Alright" Eliza reached her and placed a kiss on her forehead "I trust you"  
Alex was shortly aback, but leaned in "Thank you"  
Eliza smiled fondly before turning around and giving her the glasses.  
"Go enjoy yourself, I'll hang in here for a moment and call Kara, she should be on her way"  
"Okay" Alex nodded taking the crystal cups and reaching Lena who stood by the window.  
"Is Ellie doing okay?" Alex asked as she extended her an empty cup.  
"She is, thank you" she turned grabbing the glass as Alex opened the bottle.  
"You could have brought her" she poured.  
"I thought this might not be the right scenario. Plus, I needed to face this trial of fire, it won't be a first nor a last in which I have to leave the house. I thought a lot of things through before adopting her, but I didn't come to realize how 'effective immediately' some of them were going to be"  
Alex chuckled dryly "I can imagine"  
Lena took a delicate swing at her glass before biting into her lower lips looking at the Agent "Speaking of change…I…wanted to make you a proposition, a professional one"  
"What could that be?" Alex asked with a mocking tone that feigned elegance noticing how fierce Lena's eyes could be.  
"Well, since you are not going to be on the field anymore and since you have proven to be incredibly capable at the lab…I wanted to subcontract you as a consultant"  
Alex's surprise was evident, her charade falling as she saw how serious Lena was, especially when she pulled a vanilla folder from her purse.  
"I've talked to my board of directors and I would like you to be my head engineer on call. Which means you'll have a flexible schedule, creative freedom and admittedly some random calls at odd hours to solve problems with prototypes. You would be working directly with me and on occasions leading small teams to oversee some test runs"  
Alex was dumbfounded as she looked at the papers in front of her looking through them.  
"You'll have medical, dental, maternity lease and of course, a paycheck by the end of each month" Lena listed puffing her chest out as a prideful bird showing its feathers.  
"Le-Lena, I don't know what to say"  
"Say you'll read thought it, discuss it with whomever you need to and then give me an answer"  
"You didn't have to do all this for me"  
"Believe me, it's not a favor, I am investing in someone I think can be of great help to my business" Lena offered with a confident smirk "you are more than qualified for the position, now it's up to you to see if you'd like to fill it"  
Alex could have described her dream job and it wouldn't be even remotely as great as what Lena just described. Being able to innovate, call the shots and doing so in her company…that was more than ideal working conditions, that was a dream come true.  
"Give me a call when you've decided" Lena added "it's like I said regarding opening presents in front of others, don't feel obligated to say anything yet, I'll understand whatever your decision might be"  
Alex nodded with a huge smile setting the folder the table "Thank you, Lena"  
"That being said, I think this will be my last sip of wine for a while, so should we do a toast?" Lena raised her glass but Alex gazed at her empty cup and found herself tongue tied at it, she was not going to serve herself any. Her expression was so open it was at the same time almost unreadable. There was just so much emotion crossing through her eyes in that instant that the mixture of it all, the nervousness, happiness and fear, gave it all away to Lena.  
"You are pregnant" she said, eyes wide, mouth dropping.  
Alex blushed furiously leaning in, closing the distance between them as she hurriedly urged her to keep it quiet as she took a peek at the kitchen, luckily Eliza hadn't heard.  
"Yes, I found out about two hours ago" Alex admitted.  
"Those are amazing news!" Lena exclaimed in a hush, wrapping her arms around her tightly. All the stress, all the uncertainty and preoccupation that they had lived throughout the process was now vanishing. Alex's longing wish was not a dream but a reality to be met.  
"I'm so happy" Lena loosen her grip just enough to meet her eyes, finding that Alex still had her arms intertwined at the small of her back as Lena's own hands were resting on Alex's shoulders just above her chest. She found the position to be comfortable and Alex embrace proclaimed it to be just as welcoming.  
And for a moment, they only gazed into each other's eyes; a whole conversation was carried with not a single word spoken.  
Lena leaned in, in a painfully slow motion as Alex's heartbeat hammered down on her chest and as much as she wanted to steal it away, Alex gulped and bit into her lower lip averting her eyes, knowing that if she stared for longer, she might never look away again.  
Lena sighed softly and ducked her chin, resting her forehead against the Agents shoulder instead. Sometime she could read her so easily and others things like this tended to happen.  
"I-I better call Kara" Alex said with urgency in her tone letting go of Lena's waist.  
Lena reluctantly pulled apart as well "It almost feels like this is her surprise party, why are you so anxious for her arrival?" Lena asked trying to keep the hurt from ringing on her voice "You haven't told her the news yet?"  
"You are the first to know, actually" Alex answered striking the Luthor, leaving her speechless for an instant.  
And that instant was all that was needed for a call to come in. Alex checked her phone and saw the ID with huge relief as she swiftly answered.  
"Kara-"  
"Alex, where are you?" the Kryptonian cut her short.  
"I-I am at your place, with everyone else, as we planned"  
"You have to get out of there now" Kara commanded, her voice was serious and worried "I'll try to beat him to it"  
"Kara, what's going-?"and the call ended. Alex turned around "We have to move"  
"What?" Lena asked aback following the upset Agent.  
"I can't explain right now" she said reaching the kitchen "Mom, we need to-"  
Suddenly a flaming figure crashed through the window as Kara stood up panting, holding into her side as her trench coat was caught on fire, revealing under the symbol on her chest.  
The first person her eyes landed on were those of her best friend "Lena..." "Kara" Lena said breathlessly as they held gazes... and as much as the Kryptonian wished she could have the time to explain, she really didn't.  
"I have to get you all out of here" she took one step stumbling, falling on her knees.  
"Kara!" Alex reached her side helping her up as Eliza called J'onn "tell me what's wrong"  
Kara unveiled what she hid under her hand as her palm was stained with red "I got shot, kryptonite bullet"  
Before Alex knew it, Lena was already at her side inspecting the wound "It's not green, it's blue, what effect does it have?"  
Kara groaned as a wave of pain ran through her "Is it getting absorbed into my blood stream?" she asked.  
"Yes"  
"Then it's taking away my powers" she pushed past the pain trying to stand up "We don't have time, I was followed, they know where I live"  
"J'onn is on his way" Eliza said as the other two women helped her up.  
"Keep pressure on the wound, you are bleeding out" Alex said as they reached the door, but before they could exit, another figure landed inside in the shape of a monstrously huge alien that screeched horridly.  
Kara was about to take him head on when Alex reached for a gun she kept hidden in her sister's apartment and aimed at the threat "Stand down!" she commanded receiving a right hook instead. Alex quickly dodged retreating one step before firing at his shoulder, but the laser bullets barely even did a scratch on him.  
Supergirl took a step forward firing her heat vision forcing the alien to recoil.  
"Get out of here!" she ordered "I'll distract him" she said in her best tone before the wound took a toll on her and soon she ran dry of laser beams and began to stumble.  
Lena caught her, driving her to the ground as she applied pressure on her side "Don't move"  
"Please, you all have to leave" Kara begged as her older sister held the line, firing at the alien just to keep him busy deflecting the shots.  
"How do we take the blue kryptonite out of her?" Eliza asked worriedly.  
"I can think of several ways, but I don't have the equipment to do any of them here" Lena answered keeping her palms tightly pushing down.  
Alex took a couple of steps back still gazing at the alien "Kara, I'm going to blow up the kitchen, that should knock him out cold"  
"Are you crazy?!"  
Alex gazed over her shoulder shortly "Get out of here, I'll leave the gas running, then just a shot should do the trick. I'll be right behind you"  
Everyone was just about to destroy the Agent's 'perfectly sound plan', but one voice rose firmly above the rest "Alex, you can't risk yourself. You are with a child" Lena said with defiance as the rest of the Danvers caught up to the events astonished.  
Hearing that gave Kara just enough determination to blast herself in the alien's direction, flying him and herself out of the building.  
"Kara!" they ran to the window just in time to see Martian Manhunter fly by catching the unconscious Kryptonian as other agent took care of the rough alien throwing electric nets to cease him.  
"I'll take her to the DEO" he said firmly.  
"We'll see you there" Alex nodded.

* * *

The ride there, as chaotic and stressful as it was, turned out to be a pretty quick one with Alex behind the wheel. Once there she got to the medical bay where J'onn and a specialized team were aiding the Kryptonian.  
"Is the bullet out?" Alex asked prepping to assist.  
"It completely dissolved into her blood stream"  
"Then you have to clean it, from the inside" Lena said "you have to basically make a second heart that can distillate all the blue kryptonite out of her blood and get the flow back into her system" she stated receiving a lot of looks in return "Do you have a place I can work in?!" she urged.  
"Follow me" Alex said "the rest of you, treat that wound" the rushed to the lab working side by side as Lena swiftly described what the layout should be like, never having to repeat herself, sometimes not even finishing the sentence before Alex caught up to the idea, developing and improving when necessary. The synchrony of their work paid off as their device was ready just in time to plugged it in, beginning to clean the Kryptonian's blood. Now that the wound was closed and the process had begun, there was nothing to do but wait.  
Alex paced from one side of the hall to the other impatient to get news.  
"She's going to be fine" J'onn reassured reaching for her.  
"It was a close call" Alex hugged herself.  
"Thankfully Miss Luthor was here to assist"  
Alex shrunk "She knows now, J'onn"  
"Yes, Kara told me she would-"  
"Kara didn't have a chance to tell Lena herself, she saw her crash and burn as Kara Danvers"  
J'onn stood silent for a moment "It's a good thing I didn't link your thoughts then"  
"What?" Alex frowned in confusion.  
"Well, I was going to aid your process so you could build the machine, so you could see what Miss Luthor was thinking of, but upon seeing you two I realized you didn't needed my help. You were tuned in by yourselves"  
Alex offered a shy smile.  
"So why are you here alone?" he asked and the Agent averted her eyes. J'onn sighed "Avoiding her won't stop whatever talk you two need to have"  
"She probably left already, she must be so mad, I-I can't face her right now" she admitted.  
"Alex" J'onn laid a hand on her shoulder "She's outside Kara's room right now… she hasn't walked out. Talk to her before she isn't here anymore" he implied it more than in one sense "trust me, you don't want to live with a 'what if' haunting your thoughts" he expressed, in his eyes there was sadness of a past he couldn't change.  
Alex faintly nodded taking a deep breath, going to the hallway were the Luthor standed, but just as she was going to approach, a team member exited the room to deliver a message.  
"Supergirl would like to see you, Miss Luthor"  
Lena nodded, her face unreadable.  
Alex just had enough time to reach the CEO, grabbing her by the arm and look into her eyes with nothing but an unsaid apology and incredible determination "I asked Kara not to tell you before that she was Supergirl" she confessed "please don't be too severe on her" she pleaded, knowing that might be the last time she saw the Luthor.  
Lena gazed at her with something close to curiosity, Alex couldn't begin to understand what. She was not even sure if Lena had actually given a little nod, but Alex had nothing else to do but release her arm and let her go…

Lena entered the room finding Kara laying on the bed barely even conscious.  
"Lena!" Kara tried to sit up in a jolt doubling back from the pain.  
"Don't" Lena went to her side helping her back down to then take a step back and Kara noticed with a heavy heart that she wasn't holding her hand anymore.  
"I'm sorry" was the first thing that left the Kryptonian's lips "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. I wanted to, but it had been so long and I feared you would hate me for it and I…I was so afraid of losing you…" she chocked on her own tears "I'm so sorry Lena…I never wanted to hurt you" she dared to look up through her teary eyes to find emerald eyes gazing back at her "Please, I-"  
"Kara" she cut her off keeping a pause before breathing in covering her face in a frustrated manner "I knew…" she finally said "In a way, I always knew" she grabbed a chair pulling it to sit at her side "The resemblance was uncanny and every last bit of evidence pointed at that conclusion, but I rather not believe it. I'd rather have the two identities separated"  
"You-you knew?" Kara was breathless "You never said anything"  
"Neither did you" she pointed out sharply "I understand that at first you mistrusted my name but as time passed I…I thought we were friends"  
"We are" Kara reached for her hand but decided not to take it, it had to be Lena's choice "I was selfish I-" she swallowed hard "I needed to keep you for myself, for just Kara. You believed me to be human and still you thought of me to be worthy of something special, you saw me as more than the cape and boots so the expectation and pressure weren't there, I could be just me, I wanted to keep that untouched, to have my humanity" Kara confessed feeling broken inside, just before pale fingers reached for hers.  
"I do understand that" Lena squeezed her hand gently "I needed Kara Danvers to exist too, just as much. I wanted someone that wasn't involved in the whole mess the Luthors and the Supers were, someone that didn't judge me for my past or my family…if you weren't Supergirl, then I could cling to that very last trace of normality" she sighed "and then we both made such fools of ourselves and instead of confronting each other with all the cards on the table we played this charade and bottle up so much resentment" Lena seemed just so exhausted "And I honestly can't keep doing that anymore"  
"What do we do now?" Supergirl asked softly.  
"I think we both need time" she mumbled "I don't want to receive one personality flying through the balcony and another one walking through the main door"  
Kara fidgeted with her fingers "I'll give you your space and…whenever you need it I'll be there. As a civilian or otherwise"  
Lena nodded knowing Kara meant it. "It's going to be an adjustment, but I'll get to know you again, both parts of you. The Danvers and the Super"  
"Zor-El" Kara offered.  
"What?"  
"Who I am, at my core" she explained "My Kryptonian given name is Kara Zor-El, that's who I am, the sum of all my pieces"  
"Zor-El" Lena repeated "It's nice to meet you then" she smiled "Lena Kieran Luthor" she corresponded.  
Kara smiled genuinely, perhaps things wouldn't go back to normal just yet, but change could also be good "Nice to meet you too" she held a watery smiled before looking down crying "I'm sorry" she tried to keep herself together before being held in an embrace.  
"I could never hate you, Kara" Lena finally said "we might not agree or see eye to eye, but you are my friend. You are my best friend, you have saved my life, held my hand, stayed by my side…I could never discard that" she assured "And I am sorry too" her voice caught up on her throat "I'm so sorry for all that-" she shut her eyes tight "I trust you" she finally said "I'll always be on your corner"  
"And I'll always believe in you" Kara held her close for an instant before letting go, wiping the tears away taking a deep breath "S-so, how is Alex after all of this?"  
"She's unharmed, same with Eliza. They are safe, if you want to see them I'll give you a moment"  
"No, I didn't mean like that, but I am glad to hear it but…" she stammered "Alex hasn't talk to you?" Kara asked cautiously.  
"We were busy building that device to save you" she pointed, clueless at what Kara was getting at "last thing she told me was that she asked you not to tell me your identity"  
"At first!" Kara urged "like the first months or so after we met but she asked me to tell you about three weeks ago, shortly after the Maggie incident" she explained "and believe it or not, I was going to reveal myself today, at the party" she said "But all of this happened and…"  
"She asked you to tell me?" Lena frowned confused, she wanted to ask the reason behind it, but Kara was not the one to answer that.  
"Talk to her" she asked softly "please, hear her out"  
Lena was aback but didn't have the time to question anything else when her phone rang and finally the outside world came crashing in again as multiple missed calls piled up.  
"Oh my-Ellie!" she answered to hear the babysitter on the other side "I am, I-" she was cut short "I'm so sorry, I know it's late, I didn't hear—I-I know it's no excuse, I-I will be right there" she hanged up looking at Kara "I have to-"  
"Go!" Kara urged "go home, your family needs you"  
"Thank you" she leaned in hugging her goodbye "Stay safe"  
"I will" she let go "leave" she insisted and Lena rushed outside calling her driver to no avail.  
"Come on, pick up please" she begged under her breath knowing it wasn't working so she hanged up "Damn it!"  
"Lena?" Alex approached her carefully noticing her distress "What's wrong?" the question could have a million answers and she expected on the top of her head for her to be upset about Supergirl being Kara, but instead Lena searched for her eyes with preoccupation.  
"It's almost 10, I promised Ellie I would be home two hours ago"  
Alex understood perfectly "I'll drive you"  
"No, Kara needs you here"  
"Eliza will stay, I'll come back the moment they need me to" she said determined before adding "I can run a few reds, so let's go"  
Within ten minutes they were already at the building, no words were exchanged during the ride, the only thing that mattered was for Lena to make it home at that moment.  
As soon as the car was parked, Lena bolted to the elevator and it took Alex the splint of a second to decide and follow her, no questions asked.  
When Lena busted through the door, the woman waiting for them received them with a frown and folded arms.  
"Miss Luthor, this is highly unprofessional"  
"I-I know, I'm sorry, w-where's my daughter?"  
"On her room" she answered ready to give the CEO an earful, but she had already sprinted to the end of the hall, so Alex took care of dealing with the babysitter instead, trying to explain that they had unforeseen circumstances, that her sister had an emergency appendicitis and the stress and worry displaying on Alex's face seemed to be convincing enough for the woman to back off a little. After a few more exchanges the babysitter left and now Alex was alone at the living room, she was half minded to leave when she heard Lena's voice, she sounded so broken and distressed. Alex debated with herself before turning around and reaching the hallway to find Lena sited in front of the closed door.  
"Sweetie, please. Let's talk"  
"Lena?" Alex knelt next to her finding that the Luthor had broken down in tears.  
"She locked the door" she explained "She doesn't want to see me"  
Alex sighed and softly knocked on the door "Hey, Kiddo. It's me, Alex" she said.  
"Go away" Ellie said from the other side, her voice drowned in tears as well.  
"I know you-"  
"No!" Ellie shouted "Leave us alone"  
"Ellie" Lena began but the girl kept on crying.  
"You said you wouldn't trade me! That love didn't work that way, but you didn't keep your promise! You didn't answer, you forgot about me!"  
"No, Sweetie, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen" Lena explained pained "I wasn't going to walk away from you"  
"You did!"  
"It must have been pretty scary" Alex cut in "to think your mom was leaving you" she said "but she wasn't, she isn't" she corrected "you mean the world to her, Ellie" Alex said against the door "there's nothing she wouldn't do for you, trust me"  
"She was with you, not with me" Ellie replied without screaming, this time her tone just showed hurt "Just leave"  
"No" Alex replied softly "We are not leaving you, Ellie. No one is ever going to leave you again, kid. I know that you think that if you are the one cutting the strings, then the pain of someone walking away won't harm you, but you'd be alone anyways. So, no. We are staying. You can keep that door closed all you want, but the moment you decide to open it again, you'll find us both right here" Alex said with determination gazing into Lena's emeralds "that's a promise I can keep"  
Few moments of silence reigned over before a clicking sound was heard and the doorknob slowly turned opening the door.  
Ellie peeked through the small opening, her eyes filled with tears "Mom?" she called.  
"I'm here, Sweetie" Lena knelt opening her arms for the girl to run into them. Ellie held on tightly unwilling to let her go, not even for a second.  
Alex just rubbed her hand against the girl's back in soothing circles before meeting Lena's eyes again. They were crystalized by the previous display of emotions, but now they just held gratitude and adoration as the Luthor mouthed a 'Thank you'.  
Alex nodded holding a small smile, there wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for them.  
Soon the little girl ran out of energy as a yawn escaped her mouth and her eyelids began to give away.  
"Come on, Sweetie. Let's get you to bed" Lena mumbled gently standing helping her up as well as they reached the bed.  
Alex moved the covers aside while Lena placed her in the middle of the queen size bed that was still on her room.  
"You'll stay?" Ellie asked softly gazing into Lena's eyes as the Luthor leaned down to kiss her forehead.  
"Of course, Sweetie"  
Then Ellie gazed over her shoulder looking at Alex "You too?"  
Alex blinked in surprise at the request, at being considered, so she looked at Lena for a brief instant finding her to be just as surprised. So Alex breathed in "I'll, Kiddo" she kicked her boots off and laid on the opposite side of the bed as Lena did the same from her end, Ellie in middle of the embrace.  
"You can sleep now, Sweetie" Lena said tenderly caressing her features with the tip of her fingers "We'll be right here"  
"Promise?" she asked, her voice drowned and sleepy.  
"Promise" Alex answered tangling her fingers through her hair, looking at her with fondness as Ellie slowly drifted to sleep.  
The silence took over and soon there was only her steady breathing and the comfort of knowing she was alright.  
Alex exhaled slowly driving her sight from the girl to the woman in front of her, Lena Luthor. She was right there and suddenly the moment took a whole new dimension and as the CEO gazed up as well, she noticed it too.  
It was such an intimate moment to share. Both taking care of the girl, knowing they wouldn't trade that scene for anything in the world, that Lena was a mother, that Alex was pregnant, that they could understand one another just by looking into their eyes. That was the happiness they yearned for, and it was just in front of them.  
Eternal minutes of complete silence went by before Lena whispered softly "I think she's soundly asleep now" she began "We can let her rest" she tilted her head towards the door and both quietly sneaked out making sure Ellie would be alright.  
As soon as they were on the now dim hallway and the door had been closed behind them, Alex spoke.  
"I wanted to tell you about Supergirl" she said "I know that I told Kara not to say anything but-"  
"I know, I talked to her" Lena cut her, that was not the topic she was expecting to discuss "I also knew about Kara, in a sense" she offered "It's almost insulting that all of you thought I'd be that naïve" she commented as a joke but knew it hadn't landed when she saw the remorse in Alex's eyes "Is that the reason you had been distant at times?" Lena dared to ask.  
"I…I lied too. Kara's my sister and your friend and I played you just as much. You were so open and helping and it felt like I was just taking so much out of you. I didn't want to keep doing it, so if I put the distance then the pain would have been less when the fallout came" she turned around walking back into the living room when she felt her wrist being captured, forcing her to turn back around just in time to see those emerald eyes gazed at her intensely.  
And then Alex finally tasted Lena's lips as they clashed upon her own. Alex's heart stopped and then came back to life as soft movements washed away the pain and fearless approaches devoured the uncertainty.  
Alex leaned in barely managing to put a hand against the wall to steady herself as she cornered Lena. The Luthor wrapped her arms around her neck, tangling her fingers in the Agent's short hair. Alex reached for her neck tilting down her own chin to dip in a better taste at Lena's lower lip.  
There wasn't enough air in the universe to fill in their longs after they broke apart for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, finally having showed every last bit of themselves, nothing left in the shadows or in the darkness.  
"I want this" Lena said "Us. You, me, Ellie, your baby" she smiled dazzled "I want you by my side, Alexandra Danvers"  
"I want the same" she mumbled dipping for another kiss before her knee hit the door and both panicked at the idea of waking up Ellie. They shared a nervous laugh as they took a few steps away and ended up in the far end of the hallway, in front of Lena's room.  
"All walls are soundproof" the Luthor said with devilish delight upon seeing Alex' growing red face "But I don't want this to be a one night stand" she added with determination, she wasn't going to expose her heart for it to be walked away from but Alex already knew all of Lena's fears, she wasn't scared away by them.  
"I make mean pancakes" Alex mentioned "I bet Ellie would love them, I can make breakfast in the morning. And the morning after, and the morning after" she copped Lena's cheek "I'm not going anywhere" she said sincerely "You can trust me"  
"I do" Lena tiptoed reaching Alex's lips again as they sneaked into the room closing the door.

* * *

Lena rested on her back as Alex cuddled into her chest with an arm wrapped around her, both tangled in the sheets, the cool breeze sneaking through the window.  
Lena traced small circles on Alex' exposed shoulder blade in a lazy rhythm.  
"What about this one?" Lena asked as her finger ran into another scar.  
"Bullet" Alex answered offhandedly "laser bullet, actually. First time I was at the field here on National City"  
"You have such a large collection of scars it's almost surreal you didn't get any new ones today" Lena mentioned before stopping her movements "You jumped right in front of that alien with such resolve it was…it was almost as impressive as it was scary" she resumed the caresses shrugging in the slightest.  
Alex stood silent before lifting her head up looking Lena in the eyes "I'll call J'onn in the morning and resign from active duty. I'm not doing it anymore, I won't risk it" she leaned down to steal a small peck "I have a more fulfilling dream now"  
Lena smirked softly capturing her lips a second longer, not getting enough of her taste.  
"I actually already have a job prospect, you know?" Alex teased "But I would have to work with a very bossy, smart, attractive and incredible woman, would that be a problem with you?"  
"I don't know, she sounds pretty amazing"  
"She is"  
"You should take the job"  
"I will" she smiled "I'll sign the papers after breakfast" she rested her chin carefully over Lena's chest to look at her face "You know? The DEO could use someone with your talents as well, what you did was impressive, we could be a team there too" she mentioned the idea "And no field work, everything would be from the base of operations" Alex assured with a smirk "We call the shots"  
"A Luthor giving orders to a Super, that should get a reaction out of my family, count me in" she mocked and Alex understood there was more to the issue.  
"If it's too soon to work with Supergirl, I'll understand"  
"Perhaps it is right now…" she admitted before softening her features "But I do want to be part of your life as well, so if the DEO will consider having me as an external consultant, I shall be there"  
"You are amazing" Alex breathed out as if everything in front of her was a wonderful dream.  
"My thought exactly regarding you" she turned over her shoulder forcing the Agent to readjust as well "I have to ask, though…how do you want to handle our relationship concerning the media?" Lena was careful to phrase "A Luthor having the FBI on her pocket and many other colorful tabloids come to mind when I try to picture it. I wouldn't want to risk your position or your privacy"  
"And here I was thinking we should go to a movie" Alex chuckled lightly "I want to tell the world Lena, I don't want to keep us a secret, especially not from friends and family" she said earnestly taking a glance at the watch on the nightstand behind Lena, the day was not over yet, she still have just enough time to fulfill her part of the deal she had with Kara, Alex had to say it "I love you, Lena" she fearlessly declared "In all the extents of the word, in every way, with all of who I am, I can say it out loud with no regrets, I love you. And I can easily proclaim it as well in front of a hundred cameras and my resolve won't falter"  
Lena was caught off guard for an instant at the bold declaration, at how unapologetically she was expressing her feeling, and the Luthor had nothing left to do but finally let every wall down for good, so for that moment forward there was nothing in-between.  
"I love you too"

THREE MONTHS LATER.

"And you turn the pancake, Kiddo" Alex instructed as Ellie stood in a chair next to her while they made breakfast "Hey, that turned out pretty well" she praised.  
"I hope they are good"  
"She'll love them" Alex assured patting her head gently "Do you want to carry the trey or the present?"  
"The present!" Ellie jumped to say.  
"Okay, then. Go get it" she tilted her head towards the counter while putting a rose as decoration "Ready?" they walked towards the bedroom door "One, two, three, Happy birth-" and the door swung open a moment too soon as Lena tried to walk out completely surprised by the two of them standing there.  
"What's-?"  
Alex rolled her eyes "You are the hardest person on earth to give breakfast in bed to" she complained setting the trey aside.  
Lena smiled widely with the tiniest hint of sheepishness "I'm sorry, dear, you know I can't stay still" she leaned in kissing her good morning.  
"Happy Birthday mom!" Ellie hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you, Sweetie!" she leaned down just in time for the girl to stretch out an envelope "What's this?"  
"Your present" she balanced on her tiptoes expectant of Lena's reaction.  
"What could it be?" she opened it finding inside a handmade drawing of the three of them together and the Luthor's heart swelled with happiness as she hugged Ellie "I love the drawing" she said heartedly "I'll put it on the fridge so I can see it every morning"  
Ellie smiled proudly as her little face blushed in excitement.  
"There's something else in there" Alex pointed at the envelope so Lena fished out what turned out to be tickets to a robotic exposition "But these were sold out!" she exclaimed "I even try to use my influences at L-Corp and couldn't get them"  
"We know, we are awesome" Alex looked at Ellie in complicity as they fist-bump.  
"Yes, you are" Lena grabbed her by the collar pulling her to another kiss to which the Agent happily complied. "Let's enjoy breakfast before you bolt out of here to your meeting" Alex took the trey to the table where everything was already set.  
"I see you had a plan B already placed"  
"Please, I know you too well; still we ought to give it a shot to surprise you with breakfast in bed"  
"I promise next time I'll stay put"  
"I highly doubt you will" Alex teased.  
"Incoming" a robotic voice announced "cloaking device activated"  
"Auntie Kara!" Ellie ran towards the balcony opening it ajar as the Girl of Steel made a landing.  
"Hey Ellie!" Kara greeted joyfully wrapping an arm around her while the other hand kept in balance a box "Can I come in?"  
"Yes, we were about to have breakfast"  
"Then I am just in time" she smirked walking into the apartment.  
"We made enough pancakes to feed an army" Alex called from the kitchen while serving coffee "we had a gut feeling you might make an entrance"  
"Well, I didn't come empty handed" she retorted reaching Lena "Happy Birthday" she stretched the box.  
"A cake" she read the brand "From the bakery in Paris that I love" she gazed up impressed.  
"It was a quick trip" Kara assured setting it on the table "I just thought you might want one. They were kind of a big deal at the Danvers' house growing up. It always made me feel better to blow the candles and make a wish when I first arrived to Earth"  
"I love it" Lena leaned in hugging her affectionately "Thank you, Kara"  
"Welcome" she rested on the embrace for a moment longer savoring this newly formed relationship, it took time and trust, but this was their normality, with no secrets and no more lies, now Kara had Lena as a sister as well.  
"Sit with me, Auntie Kara" Ellie pulled her cape getting her to the table.  
"Okay, okay, I'm going" she smirked at the girl.  
"Here we go" Alex settled the stack of pancakes at the center leaning in.  
"Hey there, is that a baby bump I see?" Kara pointed with a fork at the older Danvers.  
"Indeed!" Alex showed proudly "Luckily my dress for tonight still fits, otherwise I'd be crying right now"  
"We'll just make a quick appearance; I don't want you wearing heels for too long" Lena interjected.  
"We are not leaving your own party" Alex refuted.  
"It's merely a formality, I'm sure L-Corp and CatCo's staff won't notice if I leave or if I don't show up at all"  
Kara shook her head amused at their interactions leaving them to discuss while turning to Ellie "How do you feel about becoming an older sister?"  
Ellie shrugged a bit "I want to have a sibling, but…what if…I'm not a good sister? What if she doesn't need me?"  
Kara softened her features "Tell me this, do you think I'm strong?"  
Ellie raised a brow looking up and down at her uniform "Yes" she said matter of factly "You are Supergirl"  
"And still, you know who my hero is? Who's always there taking care of me, protecting me?" she pointed at Alex who was still deep into conversation with Lena "My older sister" she concluded "And if I need her that much, just imagine how your sister will look up to you. To teach her stuff, introduce her to new things and places, help her grow…" she removed a loose buckle out of the kid's face "You are going to be a great older sister, Ellie" she said with resolve and tenderness "And if you need a role model, you can always refer to Alex"  
Ellie nodded with sparkles of joy in her eyes.  
"Ten" Alex said her final bargain.  
"Fine" Lena agreed taking a sip of her coffee.  
"Did you finish packing?" Kara asked "Grandma Eliza will be expecting you at noon"  
"Can I take my toys?"  
"Sure, she'll love to play with you"  
"Okay, I'll just put Jason in my bag" she got off the table.  
"Thank you for letting mom stay with you, by the way" Alex said "And having Ellie for a sleepover"  
"You guys deserve to enjoy a night to yourselves" she stood up picking the plates "By the way…" she looked over her shoulder "Ellie sounded pretty confident when she said she was going to have a baby sister but it's a couple of weeks too early to tell, isn't it?" she raised a brown and both shrugged shyly.  
"We might have developed a little improvement to an ultrasound machine at the lab"  
"So, a girl?" Kara's smile lighted up upon knowing she would have another niece.  
"We are pretty confident that's the gender" Lena softly caressed Alex's stomach.  
"Have you decided a name?"  
They exchanged nervous smiles as Alex cracked a laugh "Lexie" she said.  
"Lexie?" Kara repeated "I feel like there's a joke that I am missing"  
"Perhaps" Lena stood up raising a brow with a sly grin "I'm afraid I have to get going" she leaned down to steal another kiss from Alex's lips "thank you for breakfast" she turned around "see you tonight, Kara. Don't be late" she walked back at her room to get ready.  
"I'll do my best!" she called and once sure she was no longer in hearing range, she pulled out a little box "Eliza sends this" she urged handing it to her sister.  
Alex felt the base of her stomach tickle as she opened it to reveal a ring that had been handed down generation after generation.  
"I can't believe you are actually doing it" Kara yelled in a whisper.  
"I'm so nervous" Alex admitted holding the box "But I am so sure about it"  
Kara smiled at her tenderly "I am very proud of you, Alex. This is what you wanted"  
"You don't think it's too soon?" she asked with self-doubt.  
"I mean, you already live together and have kids, so" she mocked before offering her most genuine smile "I think you are perfect for each other and it makes all the sense in the world that you want to make it official taking this step" she grabbed her hands "But if you think you are rushing, there's no need to do it tonight, believe me, Lena is not going anywhere" she gazed at her sister's eyes, there was something else in there, because the fear of Lena leaving was not her concern "Hey…what is it?"  
Alex bit into her lower lip "The other day I had to take Ellie to the doctor for a small fever while Lena was at L-Corp and I couldn't sign any of the papers, I had to call during her meeting and ask her to come" she admitted.  
That clicked for Kara "Not only would marrying her make you her wife in the eyes of the law, but that would mean to be Ellie's mom and that Lexie would be Lena's daughter too… and you want that safety"  
"We are both their parents" Alex said with all her conviction "so…yeah, marrying Lena it's not only the thing I want the most, but is also the promise that our family will be together and protected"  
Kara's smile grew wider "Then do it, ask her" she hugged her tightly "And whatever the answer, I'm a call away, okay?"  
"Thank you" she leaned into her shoulder concealing the tears "Now go save the day Supergirl, I can't believe you have been here this long without J'onn calling for you"  
"I might or might have not turned off my communicator" she shrugged reaching the balcony "See you at the party" she jumped off flying away.

Alex rushed back into the apartment after being at the DEO most of the afternoon, she was running late, she still had to get ready.  
"Alex, is that you?" Lena's voice echoed from their bedroom.  
"Yes! Sorry, the mission went longer than expected" she started taking off her shoes and jacket tossing them aside.  
"I figured, J'onn called me, mainly to wish me happy birthday but to update me as well. Tomorrow I'll drop by to assist in mapping out the routes these underground traffickers are using, I'm sure they are moving the guns through a third party"  
Alex reached their bathroom finding Lena already in a smooth black dress and high heels, her makeup impeccable as always and now she was just putting her earings on. They locked gazed through the mirror.  
"Well Agent, I do hope you intend to change into more fitting attire"  
"Yes, sorry- you- you are just breathtaking" Alex said still mesmerized getting Lena to chuckle and blush.  
"You can enjoy the view later, for now, jump into the shower" she reached for a towel to toss her way. Alex did as she was told while Lena stepped outside to call Eliza to make sure there was nothing Ellie or her needed.  
Alex was swift about getting ready but upon getting her dress on she found it impossible to reach for the zipper.  
"Lena?" she called.  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Can you help me with the zipper, love?"  
"That old wound is still bothering you?" she walked back in to find the agent basically ready to go, she look just as outstanding.  
"Yeah, I'm going to physical therapy for that one, I don't want it to keep me from carrying Ellie or cuddling Lexie" she turned around ducking her chin for Lena to maneuver, but the Luthor decided to slide her hands to her hips instead and lean in to whisper into her ear  
"I can't decide if to zip it up or down" she mumbled in a husky tone pleased to see Alex shiver.  
"No, come on, this is your party, stop teasing"  
Lena smiled pressing a kiss into her shoulder blade and pulling the zipper up "Unfair, if it's my birthday I should decide what we do"  
"Later" Alex turned around, her own enticing smile in place "if you behave" she added "plus, the earlier we arrive, the earlier we can be back home"  
"Let us go then" she stretched her arm towards as they left.

* * *

The terrace was filled with lights, music and laughter. Hundreds of people were gathered to celebrate their boss, some DEO agents even made it, since now they worked side by side with the Luthor. And for a change, every single individual in that party knew Lena and genuinely wanted to be there to celebrate her, not only as a formality or for it being such a grand event, but because they all at least once had worked elbow to elbow with her or Alex and this new power couple was dearly loved among them.  
"Okay, okay, settle down for a moment" James asked clicking his spoon against his glass of champagne "A toast!" he proclaimed "In representation of CatCo's team, we would like to congratulate our boss on her special day and thank her for all the free drinks" a laugher erupted in the place "but in all sincerity, thank you for keeping CatCo up to its name and for looking out for us"  
"Cheers!"  
Another man stood up as the claps died down "And on behalf of everyone form L-Corp, we would like to thank you as well for believing in every single one of us and for allowing us to make of this world a better place, not only for us, but for the future generations" he raised his glass "For Lena Luthor"  
"Cheers"  
"For Lena"  
The Luthor raised her own glass and spoke up "I am so very grateful for having such wonderful people, all the success we have achieved is because every individual here has made a difference" she looked at her right taking Alex's hand "And I would like to thank one person in particular that has helped me strive to be better, Alex Danvers" she gazed back at them "Thank you all and enjoy the evening"  
The music vibrated again and everyone continued to mingle.  
"For a moment there I thought you were going to thank Supergirl" Alex mumbled into her ear making her giggle "Thank you, Lena" Alex said sincerely wrapping an arm around her waist resting there.  
"That was a very touching toast" Kara approached them "I'm glad James delivered it"  
"Yes, I could feel his sincerity regarding the free drinks part" she joked.  
"Well, say what you will in the morning, but I think a lot of people would have notice if you didn't made an appearance"  
Lena gazed around with fondness "I must admit, it feels nice…welcoming. For a change I don't think anyone here attended because my last name is Luthor"  
"They see you, Lena" Kara remarked gently taking a sip at her own cup while Alex reached for a glass of mineral water getting Kara to almost spit out "Speaking of seeing, Alex" she pointed at her shoulder blade "You have lipstick right there in a very well defined kiss shape"  
Alex turned to see the mark perfectly resting there before turning to Lena with an unamused face as the Luthor covered a coy smile behind her glass.  
"Not like I have greeted every single person at this event or anything" she reached for a napkin.  
"Not quite sorry, dear" she set her cup aside "let me clean it, you'll just make it worse"  
"Let's at least be less in the open about it, my dignity and stuff" Alex huffed making Lena chuckle "over by the rail is quiet enough"  
"Alright" she rolled her eyes "Sorry Kara, it will be just a moment"  
"Go ahead" she waved casually before turning to her sister whose heartbeat had gone sky high. Once Lena was out of sight Kara turned in a jolt "You are doing it now?!"  
"Figures like a good moment, right? Under the stars and all that romantic nonsense"  
"Wow- no yeah, that will sweep her off her feet"  
"I'm nervous, ok?!" Alex fidgeted with the little box "…Can she say no?"  
Kara tilted her head considering it "Yes"  
"Kara!"  
"She has every right to say no to marriage, but that doesn't mean she would break up with you, just that she doesn't want or isn't ready for that step" she pointed out "her role models of matrimony were pretty awful" she shrugged "But so were they terrible parents and she turned out to be an amazing mom, so" she pushed her towards her direction "go take your chances"  
Alex breathed in "Okay" she reached the far end of the terrace where Lena was leaning into the rail looking down at the lights of the city, the wind blowing her hair.  
"Hey"  
"Hi" Lena smiled "It's a bit chilly here, isn't it?" she asked "But it's worth it for such a view"  
Alex didn't even took her eyes off of her as she said "It is"  
"Well" Lena turned towards her "Shall we end your humiliation?"  
"W-What?" Alex asked aback and a bit terrified.  
"The lipstick?" Lena questioned waving the napkin.  
"Right!" she turned around hiding the small box.  
Lena carefully placed a hand on the back of her neck to steady herself while wiping away the stain with the other.  
"This has been a great evening" Lena mentioned "I can't remember the last time I enjoyed one of my birthdays with the people I truly wanted to be with"  
Alex reached for her hand giving it a light squeeze "You have us now, you have me"  
Lena chuckled "I know, darling. It just still marvels me, it's all. It will take me a bit before realizing this isn't a dream from which I'll wake up"  
"This moment is pretty perfect, isn't it?" Alex asked "We are in the top of the world, enjoying your party, having all these people around us, the stars above" she reached for her pocket fishing out the box.  
"I don't mean just this" Lena cut her short "I used to spend my time in restaurants at the highest peaks of the city, being surrounded by the most influential people and fooling myself into believing that was perfect. The definition of success on itself but…then you came along and…and I understood a kind of happiness that doesn't need all the charade and extravaganza. You showed me that personal and intimate could be an afternoon at the couch just talking…that I didn't need anything else but your company" she sighed "that's the dream I don't want to wake up from" she gestured up at the surrounding "this, all of this I can walk away from. But not you, not us"  
Alex smiled touched at her words, realizing that whatever she was trying to do right there, that wasn't them. It was a poor imitation of what Alex supposed Lena would be used to or yearned for, but that had never been it, so she tucked the ring away and turn to face her "Hey…Is it alright if we go home?"  
Lena was aback since the Agent had been so insistent about not having an early retreat "Of course…are you alright dear?"  
"Yeah" she ducked her chin "I'm just a bit worn out by work, sorry love"  
"Hey, don't be" she rubbed her arm up and down "If anything I should be thanking you for the excuse to leave"  
"Don't get used to it" Alex leaned in to kiss her "must be the heels, I am a pregnant woman, you know?"  
"I'm the one that usually has to remind you that" Lena countered with a smirk "Let's just find Kara to say goodbye"  
"Knowing her she'll be eating"  
Sure enough the Kryptonian had a monopoly over the food table.  
"Kara" Alex called out and she turned around with a mouthful, luckily so, since otherwise the alien would have asked about the proposal, but upon seeing that Lena wasn't wearing a ring and no traces of emotions or high blood pressure were noticeable she knew her sister hadn't popped the question.  
"We are heading out" Lena said "This one needs to rest her feet"  
Kara nodded before swallowing whole "Yeah, don't worry, if anyone asks I'll cover for you"  
"Thanks and please tell Ellie goodnight for us" Lena asked "I can pick her up tomorrow at ten"  
"Don't worry about that, she can come to CatCo with me, you have that meeting at noon"  
"That works perfectly"  
"Okay, see you guys later then" she leaned in hugging them "Enjoy the rest of you birthday, Lee"  
"Thanks, have fun in the sleepover"  
"I will"  
They bid farewell ready to go to their apartment.

* * *

Lena unlocked the door and kicked her heels off the second after. Alex of course had taken them off in the car.  
"Well that was fun"  
"And we still have the cake Kara brought you"  
"Tempting" she turned around "I can have double dessert" she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck kissing her.  
"That does sound nice"  
"But first, cake and the Robotics final" Lena let go bringing plates to the table.  
Alex chuckled amused before settling everything for them to enjoy.  
Lena beamed cuddling into Alex's arms "This is perfect"  
"Is this really what you want?" Alex asked softly.  
"Yeah, we have been waiting for this" she pointed at the screen.  
"No, I mean -" she gestured around "something this simple, this kind of life, being with me"  
Lena turned towards her, a million things could have been said, but she rather show her, so she reached for her neck and gently pulled her closer into a soft tender kiss, all the conversations that could have been discussed were fading, melting away all the worries and concerns. She then look at her dead in the eyes, asking or perhaps begging that she would never make that question again.  
Alex rested her hand on the one that cupped her cheek nodding softly.  
"Let's eat" Lena stood up for a moment cutting a couple of pieces of cake "I guess I should have put on candles, but I honestly would waste the wish, I have what I need"  
"Then let me ask you one last thing"  
"What's that?" Lena turned around licking the frosting off just for her eyes to land on the floor, where Alex was kneeling, ring on her hand as if holding the whole universe there "One more wish" the Agent breathed in, there was not trace of doubt "Lena Kieran Luthor…Will you marry me?"  
Mesmerizing emerald eyes gazed at Alex as if for the first time, maybe looking back into all that they had lived through together, the ups and down, the shared laughs and shred tears, it all summed up to this moment. And Lena could picture herself making and sharing more memories right at her side. They were such an odd pair and a perfect match all at once... They were unlikely both.  
"Yes"

* * *

**I started this fic (over a year ago) as purely platonical and meant it to be a one shot or so because I loved their interactions in season 4 but we can all conclude I pretty much changed course, ha? Their relationship and dynamic was just so fluent, it made so much sense! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ And while updating I got to read so many comments as to how much a lot of you loved this pairing, so I decided to give it a try and dig deeper, so from chapter 6 to 7, I decided to get onboard as well and OH MY! was it a ride! This was an awesome fic to write and I'm glad you stick to see it through! So thank you for reading a story that was, unlikely both, incredibly easy to write and unpredictably complex.**


End file.
